Garota Selvagem
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Para o explorador Edward Cullen, tudo eram aventura e dinheiro. Em nome de seu rei ele viajava pelos mares a procura de novos lugares e riqueza para seu rei. Mas tudo o que ele esperava encontrar muda, ate ele achar ela.
1. Prólogo

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Prólogo**

O navio dele aportou em Londres. Onde um emissário do rei o esperava para recebê-lo.

-Capitão Cullen. – o homem acenou para o jovem de cabelos cor bronze e olhos verdes.

Apesar de jovem, Edward Cullen era um dos melhores exploradores do rei da Inglaterra.

Viajava constantemente ate terras distantes à procura de riquezas para seu rei.

Ele trajava uma camisa branca e calças e botas pretas os cabelos viviam bagunçados o queixo era anguloso e as feições pareciam esculpidas, o corpo era bem proporcionado nem muito forte nem muito magro ele tinha uma beleza rara.

Era sempre assediado pelas mulheres. O que fazia ser um dos mais galantes homens da Inglaterra, mais nunca se casara. E nem pretendia.

Assim que ouviu seu nome olhou a direção do homem e sorriu.

-Charlie Swan – Cullen gritou e apertou a mão do Sr de cabelos e olhos castanhos e roupas distintas.

-Capitão é bom vê-lo.

-Digo o mesmo, o que te trás aqui?

-Nosso rei. Ele deseja recebê-lo. Tem uma nova missão para você.

-Mal cheguei das praia de Alergia e já me querem dar trabalho. – Charlie riu

-A culpa é sua que é o melhor nesse ramo.

-Pensei que o melhor fosse você.

-Pensou bem. Sabes que desde que perdi minha família no mar, nunca mais quis voltar.

-Não pense assim Charlie. Talvez as aventuras fizessem bem a você.

-Você quer dizer uma mulher em cada porto como você? – Cullen riu alto

-Não vejo melhor meio de aproveitar a vida

-Eu vejo. Tendo uma família.

-Esta para nascer à mulher que vai me acorrentar ao casamento – Charlie riu balançando a cabeça.

-Deixemos de conversa. Nosso rei nos espera. – ele assentiu e juntos saíram a caminho do palácio.

Edward olhou para o homem a seu lado e não pode deixar de sentir se triste pelo amigo. Embora Charlie fosse mais velho que ele. Fora ele quem o ensinara tudo sobre exploração e a navegar.

Ainda se lembrava do ocorrido, naquele dia não pode ir com Charlie, pois sua mãe adoecera e seu pai a muito tinha os abandonados.

Mais ainda lembra que Charlie partiu para explorar umas terras distantes e levou com ele sua esposa Renée e sua filha Isabella.

Era a coisa mais linda que Edward já vira. Ele tinha dezesseis na época e ela sete. Ela era pálida como a mãe, mas tinha os olhos e cabelos de Charlie um tom mogno, mais pro chocolate.

Com certeza seria uma linda mulher quando crescesse. Mais ela nunca chegara à idade adulta.

Pois na mesma viagem somente Charlie voltara. Seu navio fora atacado por piratas, e ela e sua mãe caíram no mar.

Charlie quis procurar por elas, mais já era tarde para fazer qualquer coisa.

Charlie nunca mais fora o mesmo desde o ocorrido. Nunca mais entrara em um navio. Nunca mais sairá de Londres. Se tornou triste e só.

Acabou virando emissário junto ao rei, e se deu por satisfeito. Mais mesmo preso em sua dor ele pensou em Edward. Fez com que o colocassem em um navio.

E aos vinte com a ajuda de Charlie já era dono de seu próprio navio e capitão. Charlie continuou o ajudando sempre falando bem dele junto ao rei.

E arranjando trabalhos ate ele por sua conta, mostrar seu valor e ser um dos melhores de seu ramo.

Tinha vinte seis anos, e já tinha tudo o que um homem podia querer.

Sua única vontade era devolver a Charlie tudo que fizera por ele.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando chegaram às portas do castelo do rei Henrique IV _(N/a: inventando esse rei viu). _

-Nervoso? – perguntou Charlie rindo, Edward pigarreou

-Claro que não.

-Sei. Não sei por que sempre fica nervoso diante dele.

-É nosso rei. Queria que agisse como.

-É um home como qualquer outro. – Edward torceu o nariz

-Não me parece normal. Afinal veria Henrique bebendo cerveja na taverna conosco?- Charlie riu

-Tens razão, não é como qualquer outro. Mais não precisa ficar nervoso

-Eu sei, eu sei.

Um dos soldados os guiou ate uma sala onde permanecia atrás de uma grande escrivaninha o rei Henrique. Ele era alto e loiro de olhos azuis e penetrantes. Ele sorriu ao ver Charlie acompanhado de Edward.

-Enfim voltaste Cullen. – Edward fez uma reverencia e Charlie se sentou em um sofá

-Fique a vontade jovem. Sente-se.

Edward sentou ao lado de Charlie. Esperou pacientemente o rei se sentar em uma poltrona de frente para eles.

-Charlie lhe contou o motivo de estar aqui?

-Na verdade não.

-Bom, tem uma ilha. Vários exploradores dizem que é amaldiçoada e mantém distancia.

-Por que dizem ser amaldiçoada?

-Parece que viram algo lá. Sabem que a ilha não tem habitantes, mais parece haver alguém lá. Algum espírito.

-Mais o que isso tem haver comigo?

-Bem – ele começou sorrindo – Eu fiz uma aposta com o rei da França.

-Que tipo de aposta?

-Que o meu melhor explorador iria à ilha e a proclamaria para a Inglaterra.

-Quer que eu vá lá?

-Sim, ele já mandou um explorador lá ele correu assustado da ilha. Mais sei que você conseguira. – Edward olhou para Charlie que rolou os olhos.

-Não sei o que dizer. – confessou Edward

-Aceite filho. É lógico que terá uma recompensa, um premio.

-Que tipo de premio?

-Seu peso em ouro.

-E se eu falhar?

-Não farei nada. Mais se for vitorioso pense nas recompensas.

Edward pensou um pouco. Seu peso em ouro poderia viajar a vontade pelas ilhas.

Não precisaria mais viver de porto em porto trabalhando, explorando. Seria seu próprio chefe.

Não que não gostasse dessa vida. Mais uma hora iria ter que se arranjar. E com esse dinheiro poderia fazer o que quisesse. Sorriu animado.

-Vai ser divertido ganhar dos franceses. – Henrique riu alto e apertou a mão de Edward

-É assim que se fala rapaz. Sabe Charlie ele me lembra você mais jovem. – Charlie sorriu

-Sim, só espero que a vida dele seja mais feliz que a minha.

Assim que saiu da sala do rei, Charlie acompanhou Edward.

-Tem certeza Edward?

-Claro, será uma aventura. E o dinheiro será bem vindo.

-Para que quer o dinheiro?

-Não sei penso em viajar pelo mundo a passeio. Talvez me casar. Ainda não sei. Mais sinto que o dinheiro abrira as portas para o que eu decidir no futuro.

-È inteligente Edward. Queria eu ter pensado assim. Talvez agora Renée e Isabella estivessem comigo. – Edward colocou a mão no ombro de Charlie

-Talvez sim, Talvez não. Nunca saberíamos não é?

-Sim. Mais o que fará agora.

-Primeiro irei falar com minha tripulação. Afinal é uma ilha assombrada não posso obrigar todos a irem comigo.

-Muito bem rapaz. Mais o deixe avisado. Para não ter motim depois.

-Sim. Essa viagem com certeza será a mais diferente que já tive.

-Receoso – Edward riu alto

-Esta brincando. Mal posso esperar.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Edward adentrou seu navio, e viu os marujos deitados no convés. Riu antes de gritar

-Seu carniceiros sarnentos, por que estão deitados ao invés de trabalhar?

-Calma capitão. Já terminamos e resolvemos tirar a sesta. – Edward olhou seu primeiro imediato e riu

-Não se preocupe Jasper estava brincando.

-Ainda bem por um minuto achei que ia andar na prancha. – um homem forte que estava perto de Jasper riu alto

-Eu posso jogá-lo se quiser capitão.

-Ra, Ra muito engraçado Emmett – falou Jasper, ele era um pouco mais alto que Edward e tinha os cabelos loiros na altura das bochechas.

-Não se preocupem não mandarei ninguém para a prancha. Afinal preciso da minha tripulação para uma viagem. – ele falou sorrindo marotamente

Os homens que estavam deitados se levantaram e se aproximaram mais de Edward.

-Que tipo de viagem? – perguntou Jasper

-Do tipo que talvez não voltemos vivos. Mais se sobrevivermos seremos ricos – falou Edward sorrindo

-Meu tipo de viagem – falou Emmett estalando o pescoço

-E quando partimos – perguntou Jasper animado

-Não querem pensar. Não estou brincando quanto à gravidade da viagem.

-Para onde é essa viagem? – perguntou James um dos.

Mais valentes marujos de Edward

-Uma ilha amaldiçoada.

-Amaldiçoada? Esta acreditando em conto de fadas capitão? – falou Emmett divertido.

-Não brinque Emmett soube que os franceses fugiram da ilha apavorados.

-Não brinque você capitão. Qualquer coisa faz os franceses fugirem com o rabo entre as pernas – o navio explodiu em gargalhadas

-Já que estão tão alegrinhos devo entender que todos irão me acompanhar.

O silencio se fez no navio. Edward sorriu e se levantou.

-Façamos o seguinte. Hoje tiraremos o dia de folga. Amanhã quem quiser se aventurar comigo esteja aqui as seis da manha. Quem não quiser se veja desobrigado. Eu sabia dos riscos quando aceitei a viagem. Mais vocês não são obrigados.

Todos se levantaram em silencio. Uns indo para casa ver suas esposas, outros para a taverna se embebedar ou ver as amantes.

Edward entrou em seu quarto que ficava no navio e tomou um banho. Jogou-se na cama e adormeceu logo.

Acordou de manha e correu a tomar café. Com certeza iria sozinho nessa viagem. Mais não estava preocupado.

Vestiu uma camisa branca folgada e uma calça e ficou descalço. Subiu ate o convés e sorriu ao ver que não estava sozinho.

-Caramba capitão. Estamos mofando aqui esperando o Senhor – Edward riu e bateu a mão nas costas de Emmett.

-Desculpem-me mais achei que iria viajar sozinho.

-E iríamos perder essa aventura? – falou Jasper sorrindo

-Sem falar nas riquezas ...– comentou James

Edward riu alto e bateu palmas

-Esses são meus homens. Não fogem diante de nada.

-Mais devia se livrar dos covardes que não vieram.

-James, eu os entendo – falou Edward colocando a mão no ombro de James – Se eu tivesse família não iria também.

-Por isso não vou me casar. Homem vira um maricas por causa de um rabo de saia.

-Você não vai se casar por que as mulheres sabem que você é um sem vergonha – falou Jasper, Emmett riu alto

-Felizmente eu sou um caso perdido.

Os amigos riram e com toda a animação, colocaram "La BELLA" em movimento.

"La BELLA" era o nome que Edward tinha dado ao navio em homenagem a Charlie. Ainda podia ver as lagrimas nos olhos de seu mentor quando lhe pediu permissão para colocar o nome da filha dele no navio novo. Charlie o chamou de filho e agradeceu o abraçando.

Assim que ganharam mar. Cada um foi para sua posição, com menos marujos teriam que se desdobrar.

Jasper foi para o leme e James subiu no mastro para ficar de olho no horizonte. Emmett foi verificar as amarras e velas e Edward olhar as indicações que Charlie lhe deu.

Ele sentou perto de Jasper e juntos olharam as rotas mais fáceis.

-Hei vamos passar por Siracusa – falou Jasper

-Sim e o que tem?

-Podemos chamar Seth ele adora aventuras desse tipo.

-Você quer chamar Seth. Ou quer ver sua cigana fajuta. – Jasper fez cara feia

-Hei, ela não é fajuta.

-Claro que é. Ela disse que eu ia me amarrar por uma mulher, ficar de quatro e nada. – falou Emmett se aproximando deles

-É e ela falou que eu seria milionário, antes de morrer – gritou James lá do alto

-E além disso ela disse que eu ia encontrar meu verdadeiro amor. – falou Edward com sarcasmo. Jasper bufou irritado

-Primeiro ainda são jovens, as coisas que ela disse podem acontecer

-Fala serio Jasper. Quando que o Emmett vai casar? – Edward falou arqueando uma sobrancelha

-Capitão nós estamos indo em uma ilha amaldiçoada tudo pode acontecer.

-E quanto a mim. Você sabe que é impossível o que ela disse. Já que meu verdadeiro amor morreu

-Talvez ela não fosse seu amor

-Era sim Jasper. Já andamos por toda parte e só ela me fazia sentir.

-Ainda acho que ela não é fajuta. Mais voltando ao assunto. Vamos a Siracusa?

-Claro que vamos. Precisamos pegar suprimentos e precisamos de uma cozinheira. Se eu comer a comida de James de novo eu juro que o faço andar pela prancha.

-Ei eu ouvi isso – ele gritou lá de cima

-Era pra ouvir mesmo – gritou Edward rindo

Em dois dias chegaram a Siracusa. Aportaram e Edward deixou James cuidando do navio e saiu com Jasper e Emmett.

-Estamos com pressa então vamos nos dividir. Jasper ache Seth e se mais algum corajoso quiser ir conosco. Emmett você e eu vamos achar um cozinheiro, pegar suprimentos e perguntar sobre a ilha por ai.

Eles se separaram e combinaram de se encontrar em frente ao navio em duas horas.

Jasper correu ate a tenda da grande madame Alice. Assim que entrou ela se jogou em seus braços.

Alice era baixa e tinha feições pequenas e delicadas. O cabelo preto e curto e com pontas que iam para todas as direções. Ela parecia uma pequena fada.

-Jasper. Não pensei que voltaria tão cedo. – ele riu e a beijou nos lábios

-Não viu na sua bola de cristal. – ela corou e riu baixinho

-Você sabe que eu não vejo tudo só algumas coisas.

-Eu sei amor. Só estou brincando contigo. Eu na verdade vim me despedir e perguntar se você viu Seth.

-Seth esta trabalhando em uma taverna. Eu te levo lá. E vai para onde?

-Uma tal ilha amaldiçoada. – Alice torceu o nariz

-Edward esta te obrigando a ir para a ilha Del sombras

-Sombras do que?

-Del Sombras. Dizem haver um espírito lá. Uma mulher espírito sei lá dizem que todos que cruzam seu caminho morrem.

-Fala serio. Edward vai adorar ouvir isso. Vamos comigo você pode contar para ele. Mais antes me leve ate Seth.

Ela assentiu e juntos saíram da tenda de Alice.

Edward e Emmett passaram em varias tavernas e todos fugiam quando se falava que iam para ilha da moça. Edward estava quase desistindo já.

-Acho que vou ter que me contentar com a comida de James.

-Ei – eles ouviram um rapaz correu ate eles. Ele era baixou e usava um gorro, usava roupas folgadas. Mantinha o rosto baixo e tinha uma voz engraçada

-Quem é você? – perguntou Edward olhando o garoto esquisito

-Olá meu nome é... É Roy – Edward imaginou que devia estar na puberdade

-Olá Roy, o que quer de nós?

-Eu soube que precisam de um cozinheiro?

-Sim e você conhece um?

-Esta olhando para ele. – Emmett abafou uma risada

-Tem certeza rapaz. Você parece muito jovem.

-Claro, sabe minha mãe era doente e eu tive que aprender a cozinhar. Para cuidar dela

-Oh. Bem acho que podemos fazer uma experiência. Você fica conosco mais se não se sair bem te deixamos nó próximo porto.

-Por mim esta ótimo. – falou o rapaz com um grande sorriso.

Ele acabou por levantar o rosto e viu Emmett. Assim que o Emmett olhou para ele as bochechas do rapaz ficaram coradas.

Ele abaixou o rosto rapidamente.

-Bem, meu navio é o "La Bella" esta no porto. Arrume suas coisas e vá para lá. Esperaremos no máximo uma hora. Se você não vier partiremos sem você.

-Estarei lá capitão. – o rapaz sorriu animado e correu na outra direção

-Tem certeza Edward? – perguntou Emmett enquanto coçava o queixo e olhava o rapaz se afastar

-Gostei dele, parece ser um bom rapaz

-Viu como corou quando me viu – Edward riu alto

-Parece que ganhou um fã – Emmett fez uma careta

-Você sabe que se ele vier par cima de mim eu o jogo no mar. – Edward riu alto

-Estará no seu direito amigo. Agora vamos Jasper já deve estar lá com Seth.

Eles chegaram ao "La BELLA" e viram Jasper e James conversando com algumas pessoas

-Olha lá esta ele – apontou Jasper. Um rapaz moreno e alto com cabelos negros e curtos deu um grande sorriso ao ver Edward.

Assim que se aproximaram Edward abraçou o rapaz com entusiasmo

-Seth que bom vê-lo.

-Digo o mesmo capitão Cullen

-Bem se esta aqui significa que não liga para superstição e vai conosco? – Seth riu

-Claro que eu acredito. Mais vou com vocês. Quero ver o espírito. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha

-Por que tanto interesse em um espírito?

-Pelo jeito não ouviu a historia completa?

-Que historia?

-Se me permitir eu vim para contá-la.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

-Posso saber o que a vidente de araque faz aqui? – falou Edward sorrindo

Alice fez um biquinho e riu alto

-Você me maltrata mais me adora – ela falou e abraçou Edward

-É bom vê-la prima

-Concordo priminho. – Edward fez uma careta- Oh desculpe capitão Cullen. Ele sorriu e a soltou.

-Então Alice o que tem para nós?

-Bem a historia é no mínimo interessante.

-Então nós conte logo.

-Não vamos subir a bordo? – perguntou James

-Estamos esperando nosso cozinheiro – falou Edward e pode ver a careta que Emmett fez

-Conseguiu um. Espero que a comida seja boa ou nosso capitão pode fazê-lo andar pela prancha – falou James bravo. Edward riu e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo

-Estava brincando James. Mais é um fato, você cozinha muito mal. – todos riram inclusive James

-Tudo bem eu me rendo, espero que esse cozinheiro seja melhor que eu. Nem eu agüento minha comida – todos explodiram em risada mais pararam ao ver o jovem desengonçado que se aproximou deles

-Pronto capitão

-Muito bem Roy – Edward olhou para Emmett e deu um sorriso malicioso – Emmett mostre para Roy onde é a cozinha e o quarto que fica ao lado.

Emmett bufou e caminhou para o navio. Roy olhou de Emmett para Edward e deu de ombros e correu atrás de Emmett.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Jasper

-Nunca vi o Emmett bravo – falou James coçando o queixo

-Depois eu conto. Vamos entrar e esperar Emmett para Alice contar a historia.

Emmett caminhou ate a cozinha com Roy atrás dele. Ele parou abruptamente fazendo Roy trombar com ele e cair de bunda no chão.

-Escuta aqui rapaz – Roy levantou o rosto e olhou Emmett nós olhos. Assim que Emmett o encarou ele corou fortemente e desviou o rosto

-Sim senhor? – ele falou meio engasgando, Emmett rolou os olhos e ajudou Roy a se levantar, ele corou mais ainda e Emmett o soltou rápido

-Eu não gosto de homem. Gosto de mulher e se você se aproximar de mim te jogo no mar.

Roy ficou branco como papel e olhou pro chão envergonhado.

-O Senhor quer dizer acha que eu sou afeminado? – Emmett riu com escárnio

-Se não é parece muito garoto. E que tem sua voz você fala esquisito?

-Puberdade eu só tenho dezessete.

-Oh, tudo bem então. Já que você não é afeminado eu vou te ensinar a ser homem.

Roy engoliu em seco e baixou rosto

-Tudo bem senhor

-Deixe disso rapaz me chame de Emmett – Emmett deu um tapa nas costas de Roy que o fez cair no chão. Emmett rolou os olhos e suspirou

-Primeira lição. Plante os pés no chão com mais força. Parece uma moça – Roy riu amarelo e seguiu Emmett ate a cozinha

Roy deixou suas coisas lá e eles correram para o convés onde Alice iria contar a historia da ilha.

Assim que chegaram todos estavam sentados bebendo vinho e conversando

-Demoraram – falou Edward rindo maliciosamente para Emmett que soltou um palavrão e sentou bem longe de Roy

Assim que estavam todos em silencio. Alice deu inicio a historia.

-Começou há dois anos. Uns exploradores espanhóis acharam a ilha e iam colonizá-la. Mais passaram só dois dias lá e saíram gritando. Os que sobreviveram

-Morreu alguém? – perguntou James engolindo em seco

-O capitão. – ela olhou para Edward que sorria torto

-Pelo menos vocês estão salvos – todos riram e voltaram a olhar para Alice

-Os que sobreviveram, disseram que o capitão viu a coisa mais linda que já vira. Uma mulher de longos cabelos e pele pálida como creme. Todos acharam que ele estava louco. Mais ele não ligou e resolveu a seguir. Dizem que nunca mais voltou. Só ouviram barulhos estranhos e sombras por onde o capitão foi. Mais nunca voltou.

-Por que chama ilha Del Sombras? – perguntou Roy, Alice sorriu

-Por que a tarde as arvores criam sombras por toda a ilha. Então não são nem três da tarde. Já esta escuro como a noite.

-Nossa senti ate um arrepio. – falou James

-Serio a historia é no mínimo estranha. Tem certeza que quer ir capitão? – perguntou Jasper

-Eu vou ser honesto com vocês. O rei me prometeu meu peso em ouro, e dividirei com vocês. Mais não vou obrigar a ninguém, a me seguir. Então refaço a proposta. Quem quiser vir e bem vindo. Mais quem quiser partir eu não ficarei chateado.

Todos se olharam, Alice levantou sorridente e bateu continência.

-Estou a seu serviço capitão. – Edward riu

-E quem disse que você pode ir?

-Ah deixa Edward. Esta chato aqui preciso de novas aventuras. – Edward sorriu torto e rolou os olhos

-Seja bem vinda. Quem sabe uma cigana não nos de sorte. – ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço

-Bem se Alice vai eu vou também – Jasper sorriu e a abraçou pela cintura

-Vamos Jasper.

-Aonde? – perguntou o loiro confuso

-Pegar minhas coisas. – Jasper riu e a acompanhou

-Alice só uma hora ou deixo você e Jasper aqui. – gritou Edward enquanto eles se distanciavam

-Então e vocês?

-É claro que eu vou. Adoro uma boa aventura. – falou Emmett entusiasmado

-Conte comigo - falou Seth sorrindo

-Bem como o espírito só gosta dos capitães eu vou também. – falou James sorrindo. Edward deu um meio sorriso

-Bom saber que você se preocupa com seu capitão. – falou Edward

-Sempre as ordens.

-E você Roy? – ele olhou para Emmett e depois para Edward

-Eu não tenho mais nada. Uma aventura será divertido.

Edward sorriu e se encaminhou para sua cabine, antes pode ouvir James perguntar a Emmett

-O que há de errado com a voz desse moleque?

Edward riu e voltou a olhar os mapas. Dentro de três dias chegariam à ilha "Del Sombras"

A historia de Alice o tinha deixado curioso. Queria ver essa ilha e queria ver esse espírito.

Emmett sentou com James no convés. Assim que Roy se afastou ele suspirou aliviado

-Emmett é impressão minha ou o rapaz esta apaixonado por você? – Emmett fuzilou James com os olhos

-Claro que não ele só deve ser tímido.

-Sei...ele te olha de um jeito estranho

-Quem olha de um jeito estranho? – perguntou Seth

-Roy, esta apaixonado por Emmett

-Já era hora Emmett – Emmett bufou e se afastou dos dois que riam alto.

Sem pensar foi à cozinha, entrando apressado

-O que esta fazendo?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

_-O que esta fazendo?_

Roy olhou assustado para Emmett e arrumou rápido seu gorro que tinha caído.

-Nada. Só arrumando meu gorro

-Por que esta sempre de gorro?

-É hummm, meu cabelo é feio.

-Você é loiro?

-Sou – Roy torcia as mãos nervosamente e desviou o olhar de Emmett

-Tudo bem. Eu só vim pegar um pedaço de pão.

Roy entregou um pedaço de pão para Emmett e quando seus dedos se tocaram, Emmett sentiu um arrepio e afastou a mão rapidamente

Sem dizer palavra ele saiu da cozinha a passos rápidos. Voltou para o convés e foi fazer suas tarefas.

Alice chegou acompanhada de Jasper que trazia varias malas. Emmett riu ao ver a situação do amigo. Mais mesmo assim foi ajudá-lo.

Edward saiu de sua cabine e fitou Alice e depois as malas.

-Veio morar aqui Alice? – ela rolou os olhos

-Não seja bobo Edward são só coisinhas imprescindíveis para uma mulher. – Edward rolou os olhos e começou a gritar as ordens.

Todos foram para seus postos e logo "La BELLA" estava em alto mar.

Se passaram dois dias. Dois dias de muita confusão no "La BELLA".

Dois dias de brigas e risadas. Para a surpresa de todos Roy cozinhava muito bem. Deixando Edward extremamente satisfeito e Emmett mais desconfiado.

Alice ficava dizendo que tinha visões sobre Emmett e um amor em breve e todos olhavam para Roy, o que deixava Emmett muito irritado.

Roy ficava a maior parte do tempo na cozinha, evitava contato com os outros. Principalmente com Emmett que parecia saber seu segredo.

Edward também começou a desconfiar de Roy depois do terceiro dia.

Edward entrou na cozinha e viu uma roupa feminina jogada em cima de uma cadeira. Na hora imaginou que era de Alice. Mais pelo tamanho ficariam folgadas em Alice.

Procurou por Roy mais não o achou em lugar nenhum da cozinha. Pensou em entrar no quarto dele mais achou melhor falar com ele depois.

Sem perceber saiu da cozinha levando a peça com ele. Assim que chegou ao convés Emmett correu ate ele.

-Capitão, vimos uma tempestade a caminho.

-Certo chame todos. Teremos que nós desdobrar para proteger o navio.

Emmett assentiu e juntou todos. Edward notou que Roy estava nervoso. "Será que a peça era dele?", pensou Edward

-Bem teremos uma tempestade. Todos devemos correr para chegarmos à ilha com o navio inteiro.

Edward gritou as ordens e logo todos estavam em movimento. Edward pegou Alice tentando dar um nó em um dos mastros e não pode evitar rir.

Foi ate ela e a pegou pela cintura a tirando do caminho em minutos estava pronto. Ela olhou brava para ele.

-Cuide de suas visões que do navio cuido eu. – ela bufou e saiu para a cabine de Jasper.

Edward riu e olhou para Roy ele era rápido e fazia o trabalho muito bem. Edward riu ao ver Emmett o seguindo e vendo se ele fez as coisas certas.

Assim que a tempestade começou, eles estavam prontos e correram para a parte dos fundos do navio.

Alguns fios de cabelo de Roy saiam pelo gorro, úmidos pela chuva colados a seu rosto. James percebeu

-Roy, por que você não amarra igual a mim? – Roy corou um pouco

-É que eu não gosto do meu cabelo então coloco o gorro.

-Se não gosta por que não corta? – perguntou Seth tomando um copo de vinho que Jasper estava servindo

-Foi é hummm uma promessa.

-Para que? – perguntou Emmett olhando fixamente para Roy

-Conseguir navegar em um navio de verdade. Se eu conseguisse não ia cortar o cabelo.

-Seu santo é forte em. – ele riu sem graça e correu para seu quarto para trocar de roupas.

A tempestade durou a noite toda os atrasando para seu destino. Assim que amanheceu. James subiu no mastro e gritou acordando todos.

-Esta ali. Esta ali

Todos saíram de suas cabines e fitaram a ilha que se estendia a frente deles.

A ilha era grande e rodeada de arvores. Mesmo a distancia já se viam as sombras. As arvores rodeavam tudo e quase não se via a praia.

Alice se abraçou sentindo um calafrio.

Roy engoliu em seco. Jasper, Emmett e Seth sorriram marotamente.

Edward riu largamente ao avistar a tão esperada ilha Del Sombras.

Pararam o navio a uns dois metros da ilha e soltaram a ancora Edward e James jogaram um bote na água.

Finalmente começaria a exploração. O trabalho de Edward e sua tripulação se consistia em ir a ilhas e terras que pareciam não ter donos.

Depois de olhar a ilha inteira eles podiam proclamá-la de seu rei.

Edward desceu e olhou para seus marujos que ainda olhavam para a ilha.

-Quem vai comigo?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

-_Quem vai comigo? _– perguntou Edward animado. Seth riu alto e pulou no bote. Emmett o acompanhou logo em seguida.

Antes que Jasper pudesse acompanhá-los Alice segurou a mão dele com força. Os olhos dela imploravam para ele ficar.

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

Eles viram o pequeno barco seguir para a ilha. Alice sentiu um aperto no coração e apertou Jasper com mais força contra si.

Assim que o bote aportou na pequena praia da ilha Edward acompanhado de Seth e Emmett desceram e olharam a ilha que mesmo de manha já estava escura.

-Vamos colocar uma pedra no bote para ele não sair flutuando. – ambos assentiram e começaram a procurar assim que acharam uma grande o suficiente, eles colocaram no barco.

Emmett pegou uma faca grande e Seth arrumou sua pistola na bainha da calça. Edward riu e se pós a caminhar.

Adentraram a floresta e procuraram um rio. Ouviram um barulho de riacho, mais a mata era muito densa e quente. Edward tirou a camisa e a prendeu na calça.

Estavam andando por horas e nada do rio.

-Devemos voltar. Estamos cansados. – falou Seth secando o suor com sua camisa

-Vamos Edward estamos mortos.

-Mais nem começamos e já querem desistir. Temos que aproveitar antes de escurecer.

-Edward estamos exaustos.

-Façam o seguinte. Voltem para o navio e peguem água e comida. Quero acampar aqui hoje.

-Você ficou louco?

-Não seja dramático Emmett é só uma ilha. E provarei que não tem nada demais.

-Você enlouqueceu. Mais é o capitão. Vamos Seth. -Edward riu e se levantou.

-Assim que eu notar que esta escurecendo eu vou para a praia podem me esperar lá.

Eles assentiram e voltaram para o bote. Edward continuou caminhando. Já podia ouvir o barulho do rio.

Deu mais alguns passos e o barulho estava mais próximo. Podia ouvir ate uma cachoeira.

Correu em direção ao barulho e puxou as folhas que atrapalhavam a sua visão. Ofegou ao ver o rio grandioso e a bela cachoeira.

Caminhou em direção e ela iria dar um mergulho já estava sem as botas quando ouviu um barulho. Se abaixou atrás de uma pedra e pode ver.

Sentiu seu coração batendo feito louco ao ver a coisa mais linda que já vira sair da água.

Ela era pálida mais tinha o rosto corado, e cabelos longos que desciam ate sua cintura. Seu corpo estava coberto somente por duas tiras de pano. Uma nos seios e outra nas suas parte intimas.

A barriga lisa a mostra, ela era pequena e tinha a cintura fina. De longe não podia ver a cor de seus olhos nem seu rosto.

Ela saiu do riu e torceu o cabelo para tirar a água. Ela se sentou no chão e mordeu uma fruta que ele não pode ver qual era.

Lutava internamente, devia se aproximar dela. Falar com ela.

Ansiava tocá-la saber que não estava sendo louco vendo uma miragem. Deu um passo para trás e pisou em um galho.

No mesmo instante viu a garota se posicionar com um gato a espreita. Ela caminhava olhando para todos os lados. Deu alguns passos e se embrenhou na floresta.

Edward suspirou e resolveu voltar para seu banho com certeza ela voltaria. Era só ficar a espreita. Ele terminou de tirar as roupas e pulou no rio totalmente nu.

Ouviu um grito e olhou para cima procurando a voz mais não viu ninguém. (_N/a: Para quem não entendeu quem gritou foi a Bella ao ver o Ed nu" ela é inocente" gente_)

Voltou a nadar. Saiu do rio e foi ate suas roupas para sua surpresa só restava sua roupa de baixo.

Sua camisa, calça e botas foram levadas. Sorriu ao imaginar que fora ela.

Olhou para o céu e viu que já escurecia. A passos rápidos voltou para praia.

Assim que chegou viu James e Emmett.

-Olá. – ele olharam assustados para Edward

-Capitão cadê suas roupas?

-Fui roubado. – ele falou sorrindo. Emmett e James se olharam e começaram a rir

-Quem lhe roubou os macacos?

-Acho que foi a garota espírito. – os dois se olharam de novo

-Edward tem certeza que vai ficar aqui?

-Absoluta.

-Mais Edward e suas roupas?

-Me empresta as suas. – James tirou a camisa e entregou a Edward e sua calça também. Emmett lhe deu suas botas.

Eles entregaram água e comida a Edward e algumas coisas para acampar.

Ele se despediu e eles voltaram para o navio. Edward voltou para perto do rio. Assim que chegou lá. Arrumou suas coisas para acampar.

Acendeu uma fogueira e pescou um peixe. Estava deitado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça olhando para o céu em cima das mantas que Emmett lhe tinha trazido quando ouviu passos.

Em vez de levantar ele continuou deitado de olhos fechados. Podia ouvir alguém se aproximando cada vez mais.

Abriu os olhos exatamente quando ela estava sobre ele o cheirando. Sorriu ao vê-la sobre si. Como um gato assustado ela se afastou dele. Mais antes que ela pudesse correr ele segurou no braço dela.

-Não vá. Não vou lhe fazer mal. – ele voltou a sorrir.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e o olhou atentamente. E sem poder conter sorriu para ele. Edward afagou as bochechas dela e notou que ela era tudo menos um espírito.

Ela se afastou dele e olhou para o fogo.

Edward sorriu ao ver como ela olhava as chamas fascinadas, em certo momento ela tentou tocar as chamas mais ele a impediu a tempo

-Não machuca. – ela o olhou confusa

-Acho que você não entende não é – ela sorriu e passou os dedos pelo rosto dele. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dela.

Estava admitindo ela o fazia sentir, uma garota selvagem o fazia sentir o que não sentia desde que ela morrera.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela com mais atenção. Podia ver que os olhos dela eram castanho e seus cabelos também, o nariz era pequeno e arrebitado e os lábios eram vermelhos e cheios.

Ansiou tocá-los com os seus mais tinha que se conter. Ela era inocente e não conhecia nada. Não podia abusar da sua inocência.

Ela continuou passando os dedos pelo rosto dele. Edward abriu os olhos ao sentir os dedos dela em seu peito. Ela olhava para ele curiosa.

Edward sentou-se ela se afastou dele.

-Edward – ele falou apontando para seu peito

Ela olhou confusa

-E-d-w-a-r-d – ele falou com calma

-Ed-ad- ele riu

-Edward – ele repetiu seu nome

-Edwad – ela falou enrolada ele riu baixinho

-Quase linda. Edwarrrd – Edward acentuou o "R"

-Edward – ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela entre as suas

-Muito bem. E você? – ele apontou um dedo para ela

-Be- lla – ela falou devagar. Edward franziu o cenho, ela riu e repetiu

-Bella

Como podia ser será que era ela Isabella Swan? Sua amada Bella?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

Emmett deitou na beirada do convés olhando para a ilha. Edward era totalmente louco. Tinha que admitir. Era corajoso mais louco.

Se sobressaltou ao ouvir um barulho, tentou ficar atento de onde vinha o barulho. Ao se concentrar podia ouvir que vinha do mar.

Levantou-se e caminhou ate onde o barulho era mais alto. Seu estomago se contraiu e seu pulso acelerou fortemente ao ver a loira de corpo escultural se banhando no mar.

A luz da lua banhava sua pele pálida, podia ver cada curva. Com certeza era a mulher mais bonita que já vira.

Será que era ela a garota espírito. Não, não podia ser. Continuou a observá-la por um tempo indefinido ate ver que ela tremia.

Pensou em ir ate ela mais mudou de idéia ao vê-la subir no navio. Viu ela subindo por uma corda e entrando pela janela do pequeno quarto que tinha na cozinha.

Então Roy não era afeminado, trouxe uma mulher com ele. Sorriu malicioso e desceu ate a cozinha precisava ver ela de novo. De saber o nome dela.

Assim que chegou a cozinha bateu na porta com força.

-Já vai. – ouviu a voz de Roy. Ele abriu a porta rápido sem deixar Emmett olhar dentro do quarto

-Escondendo algo Roy? – Roy engoliu em seco

-Claro que não Sr, quer dizer Emmett. – Emmett sorriu malicioso.

-Eu sei do seu segredinho – Roy se enrijeceu

-Sa... Sabe? – ele gaguejou. Emmett riu largamente

-Eu vi no mar – Roy ficou pálido e sentiu o ar faltar

-E o que vai fazer? – Emmett sorriu malicioso fazendo Roy corar fortemente

-Bem se você compartilhar comigo... – Roy corou mais ainda e olhou para os pés

-Tem certeza..?! – Emmett olhou sugestivamente para o quarto e assentiu

-Se eu compartilhar com você. Não vai contar para ninguém não é?

-Dou minha palavra. – Roy deu um grande suspiro e colou seus lábios nós de Emmett

Emmett arregalou os olhos e se separou dele.

-Você ficou louco

-Mais você disse que queria ...?– Emmett notou que a voz de Roy estava mais fina

Sem pensar Emmett empurrou Roy para o lado e entrou no quarto. Este estava vazio. Ele voltou a olhar para Roy e puxou o gorro da cabeça de Roy.

Longos cachos loiros caíram sobre os ombros de Roy, ele reconheceu imediatamente a loira que estava se banhando.

-Mais como? – ele coçou a cabeça confuso

Roy deu um longo suspiro e puxou Emmett para dentro do quarto trancando a porta.

Emmett sentou na cama e ficou olhando atônito para Roy, depois olhou para o quarto e viu varias roupas intimas femininas jogadas no chão e muitas faixas de pano.

-Para que as faixas? – ele perguntou sem olhar para Roy, ou seja, lá qual for o nome dele

-Para apertar os seios. – Emmett sentiu uma pontada entre as pernas

-Quer dizer que todo esse tempo você era mulher? – ela jogou os cabelos pro lado e se sentou ao lado dele

-Pensei que você soubesse?

-Eu a vi entrando no navio, mais achei que fosse namorada do Roy, quer dizer sua, quer dizer – ela riu baixinho

-Eu entendi. Bem eu pensei que você queria dormir comigo em troca de guardar meu segredo. – ela corou levemente

-Você é a coisa mais linda que já vi. – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo

-Obrigada. – ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo

-Qual seu nome?

-Rosalie. Rose.

-Rose. Combina com você. Melhor que Roy. – ela riu e assentiu

-Foi à primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

-Sabe ainda quero ficar com você. – ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão

-Eu não sei.

-Antes você ia. O que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei. – ele tocou a bochecha corada com o polegar

-Posso te beijar? – ela abaixou a cabeça e assentiu

Emmett pegou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Assim que os lábios se tocaram ele gemeu. Ela era quente e saborosa. Rose o abraçou pelo pescoço e se uniu mais a ele. Eles caíram na cama ela sobre ele.

Emmett a beijava com sofreguidão. Os lábios se encontrando e se perdendo, as línguas explorando todo e qualquer lugar que podiam.

Uma batida na porta fez os dois se separarem.

-Quem é? – ela falou com voz grosa. Emmett abafou uma risada

-É Jasper. Você viu Emmett? – Rose corou fortemente quando respondeu

-Não, estava dormindo

-Tudo bem. Boa noite.

Assim que ele se foi, Emmett voltou a agarrá-la mais ela o empurrou.

-Não.

-O que foi?

-Jasper esta te procurando. Deve ser importante.

-Deixe para lá. Vamos continuar de onde paramos.

Ela negou com a cabeça e voltou a colocar o gorro enfiando o cabelo para dentro

Emmett riu e levantou da cama com um suspiro. Ele estava na porta ela abriu e o empurrou para fora. Emmett subiu ao convés com cara de bobo.

Jasper e James que o estavam procurando o olharam desconfiados.

-Onde estava?

-Por ai. O que foi?

-Estamos preocupados com Edward.

-Eu também, mais esta tarde. Teremos que esperar ate amanhã.

-É isso que me preocupa. A garota espírito pode matá-lo.

-Qual é Jasper. Não vai dizer que acredita nessa?

-Eu não sei. Alice sente algo sobre a ilha.

-Imaginação dela.

-Vamos dormir. Amanha teremos que começar a explorar a ilha.

Jasper e James fizeram uma careta, e voltaram a olhar para a ilha.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

-Com fome? – ele perguntou mostrando o peixe, ela se aproximou dele cheirando a comida e pegou da mão dele e comeu rápido, ele riu

Enquanto ela comia Edward a admirava será que era realmente sua Bella, a Bella de Charlie. Os olhos chocolates e os cabelos mogno lembravam Charlie e a pele pálida à mãe Renne.

Mais como era possível ela estar viva. Ela parecia um bichinho acuado. Será que viveu todos esses anos sozinha aqui nessa ilha.

Só tinha sete anos, não saberia voltar para Inglaterra nem pedir ajuda. Ela sorriu ao o ver olhando para ela e se aproximou mais dele.

Edward se levantou e esticou uma das mantas ao lado dele. Bella se aproximou mais e sentou sentindo a pano em baixo de si.

Edward deitou e fechou os olhos ela sorriu e o imitou, ele sorriu ao vê-la adormecer logo. Embora estivesse cansado ele não conseguia dormir. Era irreal demais ter ela a seu lado. Tão perfeita e linda como nós seus sonhos.

Nunca havia contado para ninguém somente Alice sabia. Mesmo só tendo dezesseis ele era apaixonado pela filha de Charlie.

Não sabia explicar ela era só uma criança, mais seu coração sempre batia mais forte quando a via passeando com a mãe. Ou quando ia à casa de Charlie dar algum recado e a via desenhando e ela sorria para ele.

Ao lembrar-se do sorriso dela, olhou para a garota deitada ao seu lado, ela tinha um sorriso parecido com o de sua Bella.

Realmente podia ser ela, seu coração ansiava que fosse ela. Mais só com o tempo teria certeza. Ela se encolheu de frio.

Ele sem pensar a puxou para si, para aquecê-la. Bella relaxou e o abraçou. Assim que a sentiu perto de si, sentiu paz e felicidade. Sim era ela. Só podia ser.

Edward logo adormeceu.

**Pov. Bella**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte olhando em volta, pela primeira vez eu dormi sem medo dos barulhos ou da escuridão.

Vivo aqui há tanto tempo, mais ainda me encolho no meio da noite a cada sussurro do vento.

Olhei em volta e pude ver os restos daquela coisa quente que ele fez ontem do peixe que estava muito gostoso, me mexi, mais notei que braços em sujeitavam. Em um pulo separei-me dele.

Aquele ser estranho acordou e esfregou os olhos, assim que me viu sorriu, meu coração disparou e meu rosto estava quente como nunca sentira antes.

Que reações estranhas eram essas que dominavam meu corpo toda vez que ele olha ou sorri para mim.

De algum modo seu rosto me parecia familiar, seu cabelo de cor diferente me trazia lembranças.

Ele se levantou o que me fez se afastar mais me escondi atrás de uma moita. Pude ouvir seu riso baixo

-Vou tomar um banho – tentei entender as palavras, que saiam da sua boca bonita, mais faziam tanto tempo que algumas pareciam desconhecidas.

Ele apontou para o rio. E tirou a camisa, ao ver o peito dele nu não pude evitar ofegar ele era diferente de mim.

Meu rosto ficou mais quente ainda quando me lembrei que o vi sem roupa alguma no dia anterior.

O grito que escapou de meus lábios foi inevitável. Ele era reto na frente diferente de mim que sou arredondada e ele tinha aquele negocio no meio das pernas, e entre minhas pernas era diferente.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim

-Venha – sabia o significado daquela palavra, mais não conseguia me lembrar. Me aproximei dele com receio.

Minha vontade falou mais alto, quando o vi sem o pano no corpo, passei os dedos pelo peito dele e depois toquei meu próprio. Ri ao notar a obvia diferença.

-Homem – ele falou tocando seu peito e depois tocou o meu – Mulher. – então eu era mulher ele homem.

Sorri diante da descoberta, por isso éramos diferentes.

Sem poder me conter olhei para o meio das pernas dele pode vê-lo ficar vermelho, sorri mordendo o lábio em seguida.

-Vamos nade comigo. – sorri, nadar eu sabia, consegui entendê-lo

-Sim – disse com certa dificuldade, fazia tempo que eu não falava com alguém, ele deu um meio sorriso muito bonito e mergulhou.

Notei que ele ficara com as calças dessa vez, talvez não quisesse que eu o visse, sorri e pulei na água.

Mergulhei, adorava mergulhar, nadar era a coisa que eu mais gostava nessa ilha, a única coisa para fazer.

Assim que levantei ele estava na minha frente.

Ofeguei e espalmei minhas mãos no peito dele, ele sorriu largamente e rodeou minha cintura.

Não sei o que eu tinha mais em um impulso joguei meus braços no pescoço dele, ele deu aquele meio sorriso de novo fazendo meu estomago agitar-se violentamente.

Ele começou a se aproximar mais seu rosto do meu, sua boca tão perto da minha.

Não sei por que mais virei o rosto, pude ouvir seu riso baixo e um gemido escapou da minha boca quando seus lábios tocaram no meu pescoço.

Que sensações eram aquelas? Era tudo muito confuso e assustador. Um bom assustador. Não como as tempestades em que eu fico encolhida assustada.

Mais um assustador de quando, o mar bravo nos derruba fazendo dar cambalhotas na água, e penso que não vou conseguir sair mais eu sempre saio e sorrio depois.

Arrebatador é isso que eu sinto, é assim que o mar é, é assim que Edward é.

Os lábios dele ainda tocavam minha pele, subindo e descendo por meu pescoço.

Ele mantinha uma mão na minha cintura e a outra ele afastava meu cabelo. Para continuar tocando meu pescoço com seus lábios.

A sensação era tão boa, como comer uma manga, e ficar toda lambuzada, ele lambia minha pele e me dava arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

-Você é tão linda – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me separei dele e sorri

-Linda – repeti sem entender, ele sorriu e passou as costas da mão na minha bochecha

-Uma flor, é linda, você é como uma flor – sorri ele me achava parecida com uma flor era essa a palavra linda. Mordi o lábio e olhei para ele

-Linda – apontei o dedo para ele

-Obrigada – ele voltou a me puxar para ele e cheirou meu pescoço me abraçando pela cintura.

Fiquei abraçada a ele nossos olhos nunca deixando de se fitar, ficamos assim ate eu começar tremer de frio, estávamos há muito tempo na água.

Assim que saímos, ele segurou minha mão. Sorri com o toque morno e agradável, era uma sensação boa.

Meu sorriso sumiu assim que vi outros homens a nossa frente, eles eram estranhos e usavam uma coisa que me assustou era grande e parecia afiada.

Olhei para Edward que sorria para os homens, eram amigos dele, ele ia me machucar. Minha cabeça girou de idéias assustadoras e soltei da mão dele.

E corri, corri o mais rápido que pude, não sei por que mais senti meus olhos molhados.

-BELLA – pude ouvi-lo gritar, mais não olhei para trás só corri.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Sete**

-BELLA – ele gritou mais já era tarde ela embrenhara-se na mata, sumindo da vista dele. Edward bufou e olhou feio para seus marujos

Jasper, Emmett, James e Seth sorriam maliciosamente para ele

-Inferno. Por que não me esperaram na praia? – eles riram

-Achei que você tivesse vindo explorar e não agarrar a garota espírito

-Não seja idiota, ela não é o espírito, esta mais para naufraga.

-Naufraga com aquelas roupas. – falou James malicioso. Edward o fuzilou com os olhos

-Ela mal consegue falar. Acho que esta aqui há anos.

-Como isso é possível? – falou Jasper

-Hei isso é serio. Eu acho que ela é a filha de Charlie.

-Você só pode estar brincando. – falou Emmett sorrindo

-Isabella Swan – James lembrou o nome dela

-Então ela esta aqui há dez anos. – Seth arregalou os olhos diante da hipótese.

-Eu sei que é loucura. Mais ela se parece muito com ela. E o nome, ela diz se chamar Bella.

-Ela falou o nome dela. Mais você disse que ela mal falava.

-Eu acho que estando em contato com outras pessoas as palavras voltam a fazer sentido. Afinal ela ficou aqui por dez anos sozinha.

-Eu não quero ser estraga prazeres mais pode não ser ela.

-De fato pode ser só coincidência ela parecer com a Isabella.

-Eu sei Jasper. Mais é coincidência demais pro meu gosto.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silencio.

-Mais vamos deixar de papo. Agora que sabemos que não existe garota espírito vamos fazer o que viemos fazer aqui.

-Hei se não existe garota espírito, só a naufraga. O que assustou os franceses? –perguntou Seth coçando o queixo

-Acho que é a ilha, ela é meio sombria – Edward falou

-Você viu algo? – Emmett parecia nervoso

-Ver eu não vi. Mais a noite faz uns barulhos sabe o vento e as sombras. E se você não vê a Bella só alguém rondando como um fantasma, com certeza deve ser o suficiente para deixar alguém arrepiado.

Todos ficaram em silencio e concordaram.

-Mais se bem que os franceses são covardes, um macaco deve ter pulado neles os fazendo correr assustado.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas e se puseram a caminhar. Percorreram metade da ilha ate as arvores começarem a deixar escuro demais para continuar.

Voltaram para praia e foram com o bote em direção ao navio.

Assim que Edward embarcou ele puxou Alice para sua cabine.

-O que foi Edward? – ela perguntou confusa

-Eu vi Alice. A garota espírito é uma naufraga totalmente selvagem. Ate esqueceu como falar.

-Mesmo, que coisa

-E tem mais.

-O que?

-Ela parece com a Bella. – Alice caiu sentada na cama que ficava na cabine de Edward

-A sua Bella?

-Sim, a mesma pele pálida os cabelos e olhos chocolates, ate o nome é Bella. Mais eu não sei. Como é possível?

-Eu não sei o que dizer Edward. O que você pretende fazer?

-Eu queria ter certeza. Charlie ficaria tão feliz. – Alice sorriu e colocou a mão na do primo

-Mais e você Edward. Ainda a ama?

-Confesso que ela mexe comigo. Sua beleza seu olhos tudo me lembram a menina, mais eu não sei.

-O que pretende fazer agora?

-Vou dormir na ilha de novo.

-Por quê?

-Ela dormiu comigo.

-Você e ela?

-Claro que não Alice, mais eu quase a beijei hoje. Se os rapazes não tivessem aparecido ela não teria fugido.

-Nossa. Eu disse para Jasper não ir. Mais ele achou que eu estava delirando

Edward riu e abraçou a prima.

-Agora saia daqui. Quero tomar um banho.

Ela já ia saindo quando ele a chamou

-Alice me arrume algumas coisas de garota.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Você sabe algumas peças de roupas e uma escova de cabelo, um perfume.

-Vai dar de presente para ela?

-Sim. Quero que ela se lembre de onde veio.

-Vai levar algumas coisas?

-Sim, alguns livros, um espelho e o que mais eu achar interessante

-Boa idéia Edward.

-Peça para Jasper colocar no bote eu já irei para lá.

Alice saiu da cabine de Edward e ele tomou um banho rápido se vestiu e pegou uma maleta e colocou vários objetos.

Se despediu dos marujos e disse que amanha eles tinham o dia de folga.

Edward partiu de volta para a ilha com o bote carregado de coisas.

Assim que Edward partiu Emmett desceu ate a cozinha. Viu Roy descascando uma batata, e sorriu ao lembrar a mulher linda que havia debaixo daquele gorro e as roupas folgadas.

-Esta bonita – ele sorriu malicioso.

Roy se assustou e levantou da mesa. Emmett continuava sorrindo o que fez Roy corar fortemente

-Que foi linda?

-Pare. Os outros podem ouvir. – ele riu baixo se aproximou mais dela

-Sabe eu estava pensando. A proposta de me subornar ainda esta de pé?

-Subornar. Como assim?

-Bem você prometeu compartilhar sua cama comigo em troca do meu silencio. – Roy ficou vermelho feito um pimentão

-Você ficou louco. E se alguém nós pega? – Emmett sorriu divertido

-Ninguém vai saber. Amanhã podemos ir à ilha e ficar sozinhos. – ele piscou para Roy que olhou para o chão e mordeu o lábio com força

-Tudo bem. Mais aqui não.

-Mais um beijinho pode não é?

-Claro que não. – ele se aproximou mais dela

-Vamos Rose eu sei que você quer – ela negou com a cabeça

-Se nós pegarmos estamos fritos. – Emmett se aproximou mais e a puxou pela cintura colando o corpo dela ao seu. Ela suspirou e jogou os braços no pescoço dele

-Agora me diga o que você quer? – ele perguntou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Me beija Emmett – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. Ele sorriu e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, ate chegar à boca vermelha e a beijar com sofreguidão.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Oito**

_-O que vocês estão fazendo?_ – Emmett e Rose se desequilibraram e caíram no chão. Ao ouvir a voz de Alice.

Quando levantaram Emmett sem querer puxou o gorro de Roy. Os cabelos loiros caíram pelas costas revelando a linda mulher.

Alice colocou a mão na boca para abafar um grito.

-Você... você é mulher.

-Por favor, fale baixo. Ninguém pode saber. – Alice respirou fundo e sorriu ao ver Emmett vermelho feito um tomate

-Você sabia que era mulher Emmett? – ela perguntou divertida. Ele fez cara de indignado

-Claro que eu sabia. Esta pensando que eu gosto de homem é? – Rose riu baixo

-Sabe a primeira vez que a gente se beijou eu estava de gorro – Alice riu alto e Emmett bufou irritado

-Qual é estão todas contra mim. – Rose sorriu e deu um selinho em Emmett e tirou o gorro da mão dele.

O colocou na cabeça enfiou os cabelos para dentro. Alice se sentou-se à mesa e segurou as mão de Rose entre as suas.

-Vai ser ótimo ter uma amiga para conversar. – Rose sorriu

-Mesmo, não vai contar a Edward?

-Não seja boba claro que não Roy. – ela sorriu – Qual seu nome Roy é muito estranho – ela riu baixo

-Rosalie, mais pode me chamar de Rose.

-Combina mais com você.

-Obrigada Alice. – Emmett olhava as duas com a testa enrugada acabaram de se conhecer e já era melhores amigas.

Alice viu que ele continuava parado lá e fez um gesto com a mão o mandando embora.

-Sai fora Emmett, agora é papo de mulher. – ele bufou irritado e subiu para o convés.

**Pov. Bella**

Assim que me afastei, subi em uma arvore. Podia vê-lo falando com os outros homens.

Depois de algum tempo os vi andando pela mata. Assim que as arvores fizeram as tão assustadoras sombras na ilha ele foi ate a praia com os outro.

Pulando de arvore em arvore alcancei a praia e senti meu coração se apertar.

Ele estava partindo, voltava para aquele coisa gigante que flutuava na água.

Senti meus olhos molhados mais uma vez. Sequei a água salgada que teimava em sair e voltei para a cachoeira.

Ela estava vazia, ele tinha ido e parecia que tudo tinha perdido a graça, deitei-me nós meios das folhas e fechei os olhos.

Quem sabe a inconsciência me fazia esquecê-lo.

Senti algo tocar meu rosto, abri os olhos aos poucos e senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

Ele estava deitado em cima de mim, seu rosto perto demais do meu. Mordi o lábio com força.

Ele deu aquele sorriso que fazia meu estomago se contorcer e tocou seus lábios na minha bochecha.

Em seguida se levantou e começou a arrumar algumas coisas. Toquei em minha bochecha e fechei os olhos, seja o que for que ele me deu era bom. Era bonito.

Olhei para ele. Ele acendeu aquela coisa quente de novo. E pegou uma coisa quadrada e começou a tirar vários objetos estranhos.

Ele sorriu para mim, ao ver que eu o olhava para ele. Edward jogou no chão aquele pano gostoso e me chamou para sentar com ele.

Caminhei devagar e me sentei ao lado dele. Ele sorriu e passou a mão aonde ele tinha tocado com os lábios antes.

Senti o calor no meu rosto e baixei o rosto. Ele pegou uma coisa redonda e me deu.

-Espelho. – ele falou sorrindo, peguei aquela coisa esquisita e olhei assim que meus olhos viram aquilo não pude evitar jogar no chão assustada.

Ele riu baixinho e pegou o negocio estranho de novo.

-Espelho. Para você ver como você é linda. – torci o nariz e olhei o tal espelho que ele segurava

Era como se tivesse outra eu lá dentro, mais ela imitava tudo que eu fazia.

Ele colocou o espelho de lado e tirou uma coisa quadrada.

-Livro.

-Li.. Livro – repeti o que ele disse olhando o objeto, ele abriu e me mostrou varia coisinhas estranhas as toquei com meus dedos.

Isso me é familiar. Mais de onde. Empurrei o tal livro pro lado, minha cabeça doía.

Ele tirou mais coisas estranhas. Ele me entregava uma a uma me dizendo o nome.

Tinha um negocio que me fez espirrar, ele chamou de perfume. Dizia que imitava o cheiro das flores.

De todos o que eu mais gostei foi à escova, ela era divertida, Edward passou no cabelo dele o deixando todo bagunçado.

Eu ri dele e ele me deu a escova, eu passei nós meus cabelos mais machucou. Ele então passou em mim.

Ele tirou mais coisas mais agora eram comidas.

-Pão – ele me deu. Dei uma mordida estranhando o gosto, outra vez me parecia familiar

-Queijo – mordi o queijo e gostei muito, ele sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim seus lábios tocaram os meus de leve.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia parar, ele separou de mim e sorriu.

-Beijo – ele falou dando aquele meio sorriso toquei meus lábios com os dedos depois toquei os dele

-Beijo – repeti sorrindo – Mais. – pedi animada, eu gostei do beijo mais do que a comida ou as coisas

-Mais beijo? – ele tocou nós lábios dele, sorri balançando a cabeça

-Beijo. – repeti mais uma vez sorrindo

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e de novo colou sua boca na minha.

Era bom, muito bom. Fechei meus olhos sentindo aquela sensação boa mais abri os olhos ao sentir algo úmido em meus lábios.

Abri a boca, mais me surpreendi ao sentir a língua dele na minha boca. Ela se mexia por toda a minha boca me causando uma sensação muito gostosa.

Tentei imitá-lo devagar coloquei minha língua na boca dele, e sem perceber minha língua já não tinha controle ela parecia estar em todo canto, como a dele estava na minha.

Minhas mão foram para o pescoço dele e as dele deixaram meu rosto e foram para minha cintura. Caímos no chão, comigo deitada sobre ele.

Um gemido sofrido saiu de minha boca quando ele separou nossos lábios.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha e respirava ofegante, percebi que também estava assim.

Ele tirou meu fôlego com o beijo. Sorri e ele também

-Linda o beijo. – falei para ele, ele sorriu e seus lábios tocaram o canto da minha boca

-Você é linda – ele falou baixinho. Ele estava deitado no pano e eu sobre ele. Deitei minha cabeça no peito reto dele.

Ele me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos, sorri e adormeci nós braços dele.

Acordei de manha com o sol batendo em minhas costas. Olhei para ele que estava debaixo de mim adormecido e sorri.

Ele era tão bonito. Toquei uma mecha de seu cabelo bagunçado e tirei do rosto dele. Mordi o lábio com força e sem pensar toquei meus lábios com os dele.

Ele suspirou e seus braços me apertaram com força. Sorri e beijo de novo. Quando me separei ele estava de olhos abertos. Ele deu o sorriso e meu rosto pegou fogo.

-Bom dia. – ele falou sorrindo

-Bo... Bom dia – repeti o que ele falava sorrindo. Ele tocou os lábios dele nós meus de novo.

Mais o beijo foi igual ao que me tirou o fôlego, as línguas se movendo juntas. Eu podia sentir seu gosto. Era muito bom, eu não sabia dizer que gosto era mais eu gostava.

Quando o ar acabou ele separou nossas bocas, mais seus lábios começaram a tocar outras partes do meu corpo. Meu pescoço meu ombro, meu queixo.

Soltei um gemido quando suas mãos tocaram minha bunda, levantei assustada.

Ele coçou a cabeça e sorriu pouco dessa vez.

-Desculpe. Eu sinto muito. – eu fiquei confusa e queria correr mais ele me segurou pelo braço. Olhei confusa para ele

-Venha comigo. – eu olhei para trás e depois para ele

-Onde? – não sei como me lembrei dessa palavra mais a cada minuto com ele as palavras vinham a minha cabeça

-Meu navio. Que esta no mar. Eu quero cuidar de você. – não entendi tudo que ele disse. Mais cuidar era bom não era?

-A coisa que flutua no mar? – perguntei confusa. Ele sorriu

-Sim. Chama navio. É meu. Eu vou cuidar de você. Venha por favor.

Voltei a olhar para a ilha e para ele. O que ele queria de mim? O que eu estaria descobrindo ficando com ele? Ou será que é mais seguro ficar na minha ilha?

Ele me puxou para ele seus braços envolveram meu corpo, ele encostou o rosto na minha cabeça beijando meus cabelos.

-Fique comigo Bella. Eu não deixo nada de mal te acontecer.

Levantei o rosto encarando os olhos dele que eram da cor das folhas e sorri. Já sabia o que ia fazer.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Nove**

Rose deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, era de manha, mais ela estava com medo de levantar.

Como dizer a Emmett que não podia dormir com ele. Teria que contar a ele.

Mordeu o lábio com força ao ouvir passos em frente a seu quarto. Já sabia quem era.

Voltou a fechar os olhos. Se fingisse estar dormindo talvez ele fosse embora.

-Roy sei que esta ai – ela suspirou e levantou da cama.

-Esta sozinho? – ela perguntou com a voz grosa

-Sim. – ela colocou a cabeça para fora e o viu sem camisa sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo.

O segurou pela mão e puxou para dentro do quarto. Ele sorriu malicioso ao vê-la só de camisa. Podia ver suas belas pernas torneadas

Ele tentou agarrá-la mais ela o empurrou para a cama.

-O que você quer Emmett?

-Você não sabe beleza? – ele piscou para ela que rolou os olhos

-Emmett o que você quer eu não posso dar para você.

-Por quê?

-Eu bem, é hummm – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo

-Fala mulher? – ela deu um longo suspiro

-Tenho dois problemas.

-Me diga se eu puder ajudá-la.

-Queria que você pudesse. – ela sentou na cama ao lado dele. Emmett sorriu e a puxou para seu colo

-Me conte. Posso não ajudar mais posso te ouvir. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele

-Eu sou uma fugitiva. Meu pai quer me casar com um velho horrível. Então eu fugi.

-Tudo bem, esse é um problemão. Seu pai é importante?

-Ele é um comerciante em Siracusa. Ele esta fazendo negócios com um velho sir Volturi e ele quer casar comigo para fechar negocio. E meu pai aceitou.

-Querida não se preocupe eu vou te proteger. – ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha.

-Obrigada Emmett

-Agora me diga qual o outro problema? – ela corou fortemente e olhou para as próprias mãos.

-Eu sou virgem. – Emmett sorriu malicioso

-Mais nisso eu posso te ajudar

-Emmett! – ela deu um tapa no ombro dele o fazendo gargalhar – Você é muito atrevido.

-Mais você gosta não é beleza? – ela sorriu matreira

-Pior que gosto. Ah Emmett eu não sei o que fazer. – ele sorriu e beijou os cabelos dela

-Não se preocupe eu cuidarei de você.

Rose sorriu e uniu seus lábios aos de Emmett em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de promessas.

**Pov. Bella**

Estava em pé no pequeno barco de Edward, minhas pernas tremeram um pouco com medo de perder o equilíbrio, pois ele balançava de um lado para o outro.

Ri divertida mais ao olhar para Edward que movimentava o pequeno barco ele parecia preocupado.

-Sente Bella. Vai acabar caindo – suspirei e me sentei.

Estávamos quase no navio de Edward sempre que chegávamos mais perto podia ver o tamanho dele. Era muito grande.

-O que foi Bella – sorri para ele e apontei para o barco

-Grande – falei com dificuldade. Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão

-Não vou deixar nada lhe acontecer. Eu vou sempre cuidar de você.

Sorri com as palavras dele. Chegamos ao navio e alguém jogou uma coisa feita de cordas com divisórias. Edward segurou minhas mãos e me ajudou a levantar.

-Escada – ele apontou para a coisa feita de corda e mostrou como subir

Fiquei com medo e ele me envolveu em seus braços, senti sua boca no meu ouvido

-Não precisa ter medo. Eu vou estar atrás de você. Não deixarei você cair. – eu assenti e me separei dele

Comecei a subir na tal escada, e sempre que parecia que eu ia cair ele me segurava me impulsionando para cima.

Finalmente a bendita escada acabou e estava dentro do navio. Ele era imenso e meio assustador. Encolhi-me mais logo ele estava do meu lado me abraçando.

Vi os homens que estavam com Edward no outro dia eles me olhavam estranho.

-Venha Bella – Edward me puxou pela mão – Esses são meus amigos. Jasper – ele apontou para um homem de cabelos da cor do sol e alto como Edward – Esse é James- ele também tinha cabelo da cor do sol mais eram cumpridos como os meus – Esse é Seth – esse era diferente seu cabelo era escuro como a noite e ele tinha pele queimada não era branco como eu. Era bonito a pele dele.

-Olá Bella – um deles falou comigo sorrindo o de cabelos cumpridos

-Olá – consegui falar e sorri – Beijo – falei sorrindo mais Edward parecia bravo

-Não. Beijo só comigo. – sorri ao ver a cara de bravo dele e concordei

-Beijo só com Edward

-Isso linda. Venha você vai tomar um banho e colocar outras roupas.

Percebi que os outros homens olhavam para meu corpo, Edward parecia bravo com isso também.

Olhava o grande navio ele era todo de madeira e havias madeiras altas como arvores e cordas, era tudo muito confuso.

Edward me levava para uma porta mais parou ao ver um homem muito alto e grande e atrás dele tinha outro homem que usava um pano esquisito na cabeça.

-Ah Bella esses são Emmett e Roy – sorri para ele

-Ola Bella – eles falaram juntos

-Ola, beijo só com Edward – falei sorrindo o homem grande sorriu para Edward e o homem esquisito também

-Não liguem ainda estou ensinando ela algumas palavras

Eles concordaram e Edward continuou me puxando. Entramos por uma parede de madeira e dentro era lindo, havia vários livros e tinha um lugar fofo de deitar. Sentei e pulei um pouco era muito gostoso

-Cama – ele falou sorrindo

-Ca... Cama.

-Isso. Ai é para dormir. – era para isso que servia, olhei para ele e mordi o lábio com força

-Dormir com Edward. – ele riu e sentou ao meu lado

-Claro linda. Eu vou sempre cuidar de você – sorri e o abracei. Ele afagou meus cabelos.

Separei-me dele quando a parede de madeira se abriu muito rápido e fazendo barulho me encolhi e ele veio me abraçar.

-Calma – ele sussurrou o cheiro dele bateu em meu rosto me acalmando na hora

-Cadê ela? – uma mulher eu acho ela tinha cabelo curto e era baixa olhei para o peito dela e sorri. Mostrei para Edward que ela era arredondada igual a mim.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e beijou minha bochecha me ajudando.

-Alice essa é Bella. Bella essa é Alice, ela vai te ajudar. – olhei para ele confusa. Não era ele que ia cuidar de mim

-Ajudar.

-Sim a tomar banho e vestir roupas limpas

-E Edward? – apontei para o peito dele, ele sorriu

-Não posso é coisa de mulheres. Homem é proibido.

-Pro... Proibido.

-Eu vou lhe explicar, mais não agora. Alice vai te ajudar estarei lá fora. Esta bem?

Olhei para a mulher pequena depois para ele e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

A mulher me levou ate um lago de madeira, a água era quente me fez entrar lá dentro e me lavou.

Quando sai dela ela me enrolou em panos fofos. Depois ela me sentou na cama e penteou meus cabelos. Ela tirou minhas roupas e me deu um pano cumprido e da cor de nuvem

-Vestido – ela falou enquanto me ensinava a colocar – Roupa de baixo, usa por baixo do vestido.

Ela levantou seu vestido me mostrando o sua roupa de baixo

Assim que ela acabou ela chamou Edward, ele entrou e me olhou sorrindo

-Mais linda que uma flor – eu sorri e corri para ele. Era tão bom ficar nos braços dele

Ele afagou meus cabelos e beijou minha testa

-Beijo Edward? – pedi para ele. Edward riu e selou nossos lábios. Eu gostava do beijo, mais o que eu mais gostava era o que tirava o fôlego.

Esse separou nossos lábios quando estávamos ofegante. Ele se deitou na cama e me puxou para o peito dele.

Encostei minha cabeça no peito dele e adormeci.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Dez**

Edward afagou os cabelos dela e sorriu quando a ouviu ronronar em cima de seu peito.

Parecia um sonho tê-la em seus braços. Aonde ela pertencera. Sua Bella, ela era a sua Bella tinha certeza.

Sentia em seu coração que era ela. Beijou os cabelos dela uma vez mais e se levantou.

Saiu da cama e a cobriu com a colcha e foi para o convés. Deu um longo suspiro ao ver todos esperando por ele.

-Beijou muito Edward? – Emmett perguntou divertido

-Para falar a verdade beijei – os outros riram alto

-Ela é uma beleza – James falou animado fazendo Edward bufar

-James cuidado para não mexer com a mulher do capitão.

– Emmett riu e deu um soco no ombro de Edward

-Então capitão o que faremos agora? – Jasper perguntou

-Bem vamos terminar logo nosso trabalho e voltar para casa.

Todos assentiram e cada um foi fazer suas tarefas. Edward estava sentado ao lado de Jasper que olhava os mapas que eles estavam fazendo da ilha.

Eles pararam o que fazia ao ver Alice com o braço entrelaçado no de Roy.

Jasper bufou irritado, Edward olhou confuso. Alice sussurrava algo no ouvido de Roy que sorria baixo.

-O que foi Jasper?

-Não gosto desse Roy.

-Você não acha que ele e a Alice... – Jasper bufou

-Desde ontem que eles não se separam, vivem cochichando pelo navio. Ficaram assim o dia inteiro.

-Bem parece que Emmett se enganou sobre Roy. – Jasper olhou feio para Edward. Ele riu sem graça

-Desculpa amigo. Mais a Alice é doida por você. Ela nunca te trocaria por outro – Jasper deu um longo suspiro

-Eu sei mais ele pode estar forçando a barra. Você sabe como é – Edward rolou os olhos

-Você esta louco. Roy mal saiu das fraldas. É um fedelho

-Não sei, vai ver ele se finge de bobo. – Edward riu e colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo

-Você quer ver coisa aonde não tem. – Jasper respirou fundo e assentiu

-Acho que tem razão. – ele sorriu e voltou a olhar os mapas.

Alice e Roy estavam olhando o mar e cochichando baixinho.

-O que você vai fazer se seu pai te encontrar. – Rose colocou as mãos na cabeça frustrada

-Eu não sei Alice, mais não me caso com aquele velho. Prefiro morrer.

-Não fale assim. – Alice a abraçou pelos ombros

-Sabe Emmett falou que me protegia. – Alice sorriu

-Ele parece gostar de você. – Rose riu baixinho

-Eu estou louca por ele. Ele é tão bonito e forte – Alice riu alto

-Sim ele é. Mais eu prefiro meu Jasper. o homem bom. – Rose riu e assentiu

-Jasper é fofo.

-Ele é.

-Vocês vão se casar? – Alice deu um suspiro

-Acho que não. Ele nunca me pediu e acho que nem pretende.

-Mais você se entregou a ele. – Alice corou levemente

-Bem sim. E você? – Rose ficou vermelha como um pimentão

-Eu sou virgem – Alice soltou uma risadinha.

-Emmett vai mudar isso?

-Ele quer. Mais eu não tenho certeza.

-Se você não tem não faça. Faça só quando tiver certeza, ou se arrependera

-Eu sei. Eu quero, mais tenho medo do que pode acontecer depois.

-Como assim?

-Eu me entrego para ele. Ele me deixa de lado depois que eu não for mais interessante e eu tenho que voltar para meu destino triste.

-Entendo. Mais eu acho que as coisas não vão ser assim.

-Mesmo, você viu algo em sua bola? – Alice riu

-Eu não sou vidente querida, mais eu sinto. E posso sentir que o que Emmett sente por você não é passageiro.

Rose deu um grande sorriso e sem pensar deu um abraço em Alice. Ouviram um pigarro e se soltaram.

-Ola Jasper. – Alice o cumprimentou sorridente

-Alice podemos conversar? – ela assentiu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Roy

Jasper bufou e se afastou de Roy e Alice. Ela correu ate ele e segurou a mão dele.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e a abraçou colando seus lábios logo em seguida.

A beijou com paixão a tocando com volúpia. Assim que se separaram estavam ofegantes

-Nossa, que beijão – ela falou sorrindo, ele riu e roçou os lábios de leve nós dela

-Quer outro? – ela assentiu.

Ele a puxou para a cabine dele enquanto piscava divertido.

**Pov. Bella**

Abri meus olhos e olhei confusa a minha volta. Estava naquele lugar estranho e sozinha. Levantei-me para procurar meu Edward.

Sim já sentia que ele era meu, desde a primeira vez que o vi. Eram sensações confusas, mais que pareciam certa quando estava em seus braços, ou quando seus lábios tocavam os meus.

Ou só de olhar para seus olhos eu me sentia bem e protegida. Levantei da cama fofa e olhei em volta. Havia tantas coisas naquele lugar.

Muitos livros como o que Edward me mostrou, e tinha um espelho grande, me olhei e estava diferente, da outra vez que olhei no espelho.

Meu rosto estava limpo e meu cabelo não estava bagunçado, estava olhando quando eu vi a parede de madeira abrir e meu Edward entrar.

Sorri e corri para ele. Ele me abraçou assim que nossos corpos se chocaram.

-Descansou bastante? – sorri para ele e toquei meus lábios no queixo dele. Ele suspirou e me abraçou com força.

Ele se afastou de mim e esticou a mão para mim. Eu a peguei ele foi ate a cama e sentou depois me puxou para sentar no colo dele.

-Eu quero conversar com você.

-Tudo... Bem – ele sorriu

-Você esta mais falante – sorri sim eu estava a cada minuto as palavras vinham a minha mente

-Isso é bom. Eu queria te fazer algumas perguntas

-Tudo bem – ele sorriu e afagou meus cabelos

-Vamos ver. Há quanto tempo esta sozinha aqui?

-Muito – ele sorriu

-Tudo bem. Você sempre esteve só – neguei com a cabeça

-Não, e quem estava com você? – ele perguntou animado

Pensei algum tempo, tentando lembrar dela. Fazia tanto tempo

-Mulher, ela cuidava – ele sorriu

-Me diga Bella como ela era? – pensei nisso fechei meus olhos para ver como ela era

Toquei os dedos nos meus cabelos.

-Da cor do sol.

-Os cabelos dela eram da cor do sol

-Isso.

-E os olhos? – ele toucou seus olhos

-Como o céu – ele sorriu

-E a pele – ele tocou no meu braço

-Igual – toquei no meu braço

-Nome dela, você lembra? – me esforcei mais só vinha uma palavra em minha mente

-Mãe. É nome?

-Não linda. Mais era o que ela era sua. Era sua mãe. – toquei meu coração e sorri... mãe. Não tinha certeza do que era mais eu gostava

-E o que aconteceu com ela? – senti a água salgada saindo dos meus olhos

-Ela fechou os olhos e não abriu mais. – ele engoliu em seco

-Isso é morrer.

-Morrer – repeti a palavra estranha e o abracei com força. Ele me beijou na bochecha e se levantou comigo.

-Deve estar com fome.

-Sim

-Bom. Venha vamos comer – ele segurou minha mão e me levou para fora da parede de madeira.

Descemos uma escada e entramos em um lugar parecido com o quarto de Edward. Mais nesse tinha uma madeira cumprida e vários pequenos troncos em volta.

Edward sentou em um tronco e me puxou para o colo dele. O homem com um pano estranho na cabeça saiu de trás de uma parede de madeira e sorriu para mim.

-Bella esse é Roy, eu te apresentei mais cedo lembra. – sorri

-Oi Roy

-Ola Bella

-Roy prepare algo para Bella. Ela esta faminta – ele sorriu e foi para um objeto grande e estranho.

Edward brincava com meu cabelo enquanto eu olhava para o Roy que usava objetos afiados para cortar e colocava em uma vasilha que borbulhava.

Um cheiro gostoso invadiu o lugar e minha barriga fez um barulhão. Edward riu baixinho e beijou meu ombro.

Depois de mais algum tempo o Roy colocou um prato na minha frente. Parecia água mais era da cor de folhas mais, mas fraco e tinha um cheiro gostoso

-O que é. Como eu como? – perguntei para Edward, ele sorriu e pegou um objeto estranho e mergulhou no liquido.

-Isso é sopa, e isso é colher – ele assoprou a sopa que estava na colher e levou a minha boca. – sorri satisfeita o gosto era muito bom.

Edward continuou me ajudando e logo os outros vieram para a baixo e começaram a comer a sopa.

Podia vê-los me olhando e sentia meu rosto quente. Sempre estava sozinha na ilha e tantas pessoas juntas eram confuso.

Terminei a sopa e Edward subiu comigo para seu quarto.

Assim que entramos eu me joguei na cama fofa. Edward sorriu e tirou a camisa e deitou ao meu lado.

O abracei colando meu corpo ao dele e beijei o seu peito. Ele suspirou e puxou meu rosto para cima e colou nossos lábios.

Outro beijo que me deixou sem fôlego, sorri e me aconcheguei mais a ele. Era tão bom ficar em seus braços.

Olhei para ele que me olhava de um jeito que fazia meu coração bater forte. Beijei o queixo dele e depois o nariz dele ele riu e tocou de leve nossos lábios.

-Se continuar vamos passar a noite inteira beijando ao invés de dormir – eu sorri e o beijei na bochecha

-Mais eu quero beijo – ele rolou os olhos e me beijou de tirar o fôlego de novo.

Não sei quando dormi, só sei que o gosto dele estava em meus lábios.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Onze**

**Pov. Bella**

Acordei e estava sozinha na cama. Levantei-me e não vi Edward. Sai pela parede de madeira e o barco parecia vazio.

Ouvi um barulho que veio de onde comemos ontem, caminhei ate lá, e entrei. Sorri ao ver o Roy. Ele sorriu para mim.

-Bom dia Bella. Aposto que esta com fome?

-Fome?

-Sim comida. – ele apontou para pão e queijo. Sorri entendendo

-Sim fome muita. – ele riu

-Sente-se já vou servir você. – sentei no tronco enquanto ele colocava varias coisas na minha frente. Eu torci o nariz. Só conhecia o queijo e o pão.

Cadê o Edward para me ensinar?

-Roy – o chamei, ele parou de colocar as coisas e olhou para mim – Edward onde?

-Ah ele teve que explorar a ilha. Mais pediu para mim e Alice cuidarmos de você.

Ah entendi ele teve que sair, não podia ficar comigo o tempo todo. Meu coração se apertou querendo que ele voltasse logo.

Roy foi muito legal comigo, me ensinou o nome das comidas que tinha a minha frente e me explicava algumas palavras.

Foi divertido, mais queria que Edward estivesse aqui.

**Fim Pov. Bella**

Eles caminhavam pela ilha quando ouviram um grito de Emmett. Correram ate ele que olhava para um penhasco.

-O que foi Emmett? – perguntou Edward se aproximando.

-Acho que achei o capitão espanhol. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, e se aproximou mais

-Como assim? – Emmett apontou para baixo, no fundo do penhasco.

Edward se aproximou e inclinou um pouco o corpo para ver melhor. Podia ver um corpo meio comido pelo tempo afinal já fazia dois anos.

-Como ele caiu lá? – perguntou Jasper olhando também

-Vai ver a garota espírito o empurrou. – disse James divertido. Edward bufou baixinho

-Não fale assim dela.

-Desculpa capitão.

-Mais ela deve saber o que aconteceu com ele. – falou Seth

-Sim ela deve saber Edward.

-Tudo bem. Quando voltarmos eu pergunto a ela.

Andaram mais um pouco, mais as sombras já surgiam e decidiram voltar.

Assim que entraram no navio. Edward viu Bella sentada na ponta da prancha. Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito.

-Roy – ele gritou. O rapaz veio correndo

-O que foi?

-Eu não pedi para cuidarem dela?

-E eu cuidei.

-E cadê ela? – Roy sorriu sem graça

-Ela disse que queria ficar aqui em cima e eu tinha que preparar o jantar.

-Ela esta na prancha.

-Oh – foi só o que ele disse

-Bella – Edward gritou e a viu se levantando em um pulo a prancha balançou e ela quase caiu. Ele sentiu outra pontada. Ela veio correndo ate ele e o abraçou.

-Edward voltou. – ele sorriu e afagou os cabelos dela

-Eu disse que cuidaria de você não foi. Eu só tive que ir trabalhar.

-Trabalhar? – ela repetiu confusa, ele riu e beijou os cabelos dela

-Sim, é o que faço, eu venho com meu navio a ilhas e ando pela ilha.

-Acho que entendi – ele sorriu

-Depois eu explico melhor. Agora faça algo por mim? – ela sorriu e assentiu. – Nunca mais vá lá. – ele apontou para prancha, ela o olhou confusa

-Por quê?

-Lembra do fogo, que eu falei que machuca – ela assentiu – Lá também machuca.

-Tudo bem Edward, eu não vou – ele deu um selinho nela. Mais antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo ouviu um pigarro e se afastou dela ainda a abraçando.

-Desculpa interromper capitão. Mais não vai perguntar a ela? – perguntou James. Edward suspirou e voltou-se para Bella

-Bella, outros homens já vieram aqui? – ele apontou para si e seus homens

-Sim

-E o que aconteceu? – ela pensou um pouco

-Homem correu atrás de mim. Ele não linda, eu fiquei medo e corri.

-E depois? – ela mordeu o lábio com força

-Homem, queria encostar – ela tocou o próprio corpo – Eu corri e escondi no buraco grande.

-E o que ele fez?

-Ele tentou tocar. Estava escuro, ele caiu no buraco grande, ouvi grito – ela tapou os ouvidos lembrando

Edward sentiu o ar faltar. Não gostando de imaginar o que ele teria feito com sua doce Bella, se conseguisse tocá-la

Ele a abraçou com força e beijou os cabelos dela. Ela devolveu o abraço e olhou para ele sorrindo.

-Edward beijo – ela falou baixinho e sorrindo, ele riu e a beijou na boca com paixão. A cada dia se sentia mais apaixonado por ela.

E a cada dia tinha mais certeza de que ela era Isabella Swan.

Sua amada Bella


	13. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Doze**

**Pov. Bella**

Estava deitada em cima de Edward e ele dormia profundamente. Estava com fome e resolvi procurar Roy.

Sai do quarto e vi Jasper e Alice abraçados. Sorri eles eram linda juntos. Ele beijava os cabelos dela como Edward fazia com os meus.

-Te amo. – ele falou para ela e a olhava como Edward olha para mim

-Eu também amor – Alice respondeu

Voltei correndo para o quarto e pulei em cima de Edward, ele acordou assustado.

-O que foi.

-Edward, Edward

-O que, o que?

-Eu vi Alice e Jasper – eu falei devagar

-Sim e o que tem?

-Ele falou. Mais eu não entendi.

-O que ele disse. – lembrei da palavra bonita e repeti

-Amor. – ele sorriu e me deitou em seu peito

-Amor é?

-É o que é amor? – deitei meu queixo no peito dele, olhando em seus olhos

-Deixe-me ver como lhe explicar – ele deu um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

-Já sei. Amor é beijar – ele me deu um beijo – É abraçar – ele me abraçou – É querer cuidar e proteger. Sentir falta quando o outro esta longe. É querer sempre ficar junto.

Eu sorri, eu sentia tudo isso por ele. Eu amor por Edward. Ele me deu outro beijo e eu ri.

-Edward amor Bella? – perguntei mais senti medo dele não amor por mim. Mais ele deu aquele sorriso bonito

-Claro que amo Bella. E Bella amor Edward? – eu ri baixinho

-Eu muito amor Edward – ele sorriu e me beijou na boca. .

E beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sai de cima dele e fui para a madeira que Roy me disse chamar porta. Edward levantou da cama se sentando

-Aonde vai?

-Comer. – eu respondi e sai. Logo em seguida senti a mão dele na minha cintura

-Vou com você – ele falou encostando os lábios na minha orelha. Senti um arrepio e ri baixinho.

Descemos juntos para a cozinha e vimos Roy e Emmett de mãos dadas. Eu ri baixinho chamando a atenção dos dois que se separaram rápidos e com o rosto vermelho.

-Edward eu... – olhei para Edward que estava branco e saiu da cozinha em silencio. Emmett correu atrás de dele e Roy colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar.

Me aproximei dele e o abracei. Enquanto eu o abraçava o pano esquisito que ele tinha na cabeça fazia meu nariz coçar e sem pensar o puxei revelando longos cabelos loiros de Roy.

Me separei dele assustada e corri para cima.

Edward estava no quarto com a porta fechada e o ouvia gritar. Abri a porta e vi Emmett com o rosto vermelho e Edward parecia furioso.

Me aproximei dele puxando sua manga.

-O que foi Bella?

-Roy mulher – ele franziu a testa e olhou para Emmett que afirmou com a cabeça

-Então você não é afeminado?

-Claro que não. Ela estava com medo de te contar e você a expulsar do navio.

-Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso.

-Eu dizia para ela. Mais ela tinha medo.

-Alguém mais sabe?

-Só Alice. – Edward assentiu

-Vá chamá-lo...quer dizer chamá-la... a você entendeu! – Emmett correu para fora do quarto e eu abracei Edward

-Você vai mandar Roy embora?

-Claro que não amor – eu ri baixinho

-O que foi?

-Você me chamou de amor. – ele sorriu e me beijou na boca

-É o que você é meu amor – ficamos abraçados ate Emmett voltar acompanhado de Roy que usava o pano estranho.

-Muito bem. Então qual é seu nome? – Edward perguntou enquanto Emmett fechava a porta.

-Rosalie – ela respondeu tirando o pano estranho da cabeça.

Olhei para o cabelo dela admirada era lindo. Me soltei de Edward e fui ate ela tocado nos cachos.

-Linda – eu sussurrei e ela riu

-Então posso saber por que você fingiu ser homem? – ela olhou para Emmett

-Edward ela esta com problemas e eu vou ajudá-la. Se quiser mandar a nós embora eu vou entender.

-Não seja ridículo Emmett. Eu nunca faria isso. Se ela esta com problemas nós ajudamos. Você sabe muito bem que minha tripulação é minha família. E se alguém da minha família precisa de ajuda nós ajudamos.

A Rosalie sorriu e abraçou Emmett. Ainda bem que ela abraçou Emmett por que se ela abraçasse meu Edward ela ia ver só.

Corri ate Edward e o abracei. Ele sorriu para mim.

-Esta vendo. – ele apontou para Rosalie e Emmett que se olhavam do mesmo jeito que Edward olha para mim.

-Amor – falei sorrindo

-Isso mesmo – eu ri baixinho e beijei ele.

**Fim Pov. Bella**

Rosalie saiu da cabine de Edward mais animada, por força do habito ela colocou o gorro.

Viu Alice sentada e correu ate a amiga a abraçando e deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Edward disse que vai me ajudar. – ela sorriu

-Viu eu disse que ele não ia te expulsar.

-Eu sei mais eu tive medo. – Rose sentiu alguém puxar seu braço e a jogar no chão.

-Agora chega seu moleque. Vou te ensinar a não arrastar asa para a mulher dos outro.

Rose olhou assustada para Jasper que arregaçava as mangas da camisa.

-Jasper não! – gritou Alice

Todos já se aproximavam e Emmett correu ate Rose se colocando na frente dela. James e Seth olharam confusos.

Bella e Edward saíram correndo da cabine quando ouviram os gritos.

-Você esta bem? – Emmett perguntou a Rose a ajudando a se levantar

-Estou

.-Venha. Não se esconda atrás de Emmett – Jasper chamou já se preparando para lutar

-Não vai tocar nela – Emmett gritou com raiva

-Por que o defende? – Jasper perguntou bravo

-Ela é minha mulher.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Treze**

_-Ela é minha mulher._ – falou Emmett nervoso. Rose corou fortemente e James e Seth começaram a rir, enquanto Jasper estava vermelho.

Rose sorriu e se aproximou de Emmett segurando no rosto dele

-Fala serio? – ele sorriu

-Sim eu quero me casar com você – ela deu um grande sorriso e colou seus lábios com os dele.

Tanto Jasper, quanto Seth e James arregalaram os olhos diante da cena.

Bella e Alice sorriram. Edward rolou os olhos vendo a cara dos amigos e foi ate Rose e puxou o gorro.

Os homens ficaram sem ar ao ver a bela mulher de cabelos dourados.

Ela se separou de Emmett um pouco corada e sorriu. Os homens puderam ver melhor seu lindo rosto.

-Rosalie vá preparar o jantar. Eu e os rapazes precisamos conversar.

Ela assentiu e se encaminhou para baixo. Alice e Bella desceram com ela.

Edward se ajuntou aos rapazes enquanto Emmett contava a historia dela.

-Isso é loucura! – falou James

-Como nunca percebemos? – comentou Jasper

-Devíamos ter desconfiado. Afinal era só ela ver Emmett que ela corava.

Eles riram alto. Emmett rolou os olhos e olhou para Edward

-O que faremos com ela Edward?

-Bem se você realmente quer se casar com ela. Por que você não vai direto falar com o pai dela?

-Pelo que ela diz do velho. Eu acho que ele não vai querer a filha casada com um marujo.

-Então case com ela e apareça lá quando ela estiver embuchada – falou Seth rindo

-Sim é uma boa ideia. Assim o pai dela não pode fazer nada. – concordou James

-Vou ter que falar com ela.

-Sabe eu estava pensando quando eu for rico, o que eu vou fazer com tanto dinheiro?– comentou James pensativo

-E desde quando você é rico? – falou Jasper e os outros olharam para ele curioso

-Ainda não mais vou ser. Não lembram que Alice disse que Edward ia achar seu amor e ele encontrou Bella. E Emmett iria se apaixonar a ponto de casar. Agora só falta a minha se realizar.

Todos riram da cara de esperança de James e foram cada um fazer suas tarefas.

Emmett desceu ate a cozinha e sorriu ao ver Rose de vestido e os cabelos soltos caindo pelas costas. Ele a abraçou e as meninas saíram os deixando a sós

-Você esta tão linda – ela riu e se virou para ele

-É bom vestir roupas de mulher. O que vocês conversaram?

-Bem os rapazes e eu concordamos que só temos duas opções.

-E quais são?

-Ou vamos para Siracusa e eu peço a seu pai a permissão para nós casarmos. Ou nós casamos e voltamos para Siracusa quando você estiver grávida. – ela corou fortemente e se soltou dele

-Qual opção você prefere? – ela perguntou baixinho

-As duas são boas. Mais eu prefiro a segunda – ela riu baixinho

-Acho que a segunda é melhor. Meu pai nunca me deixaria escolher meu marido.

-Então com certeza eu prefiro à segunda. Já não posso viver sem você. – ela sorriu e pulou nós braços dele

-Então quando vamos nós casar? – ele riu e a beijou nós lábios

-Assim que chegarmos a Londres.

-Não vejo à hora. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, o fazendo sorrir largamente.

Já fazia duas semanas que estavam na ilha. Edward acabava de entrar no navio acompanhado dos homens.

-Acredito que já vimos tudo. – ele falou enquanto tirava a camisa e secava o suor.

-Também acho. Não a mais nada para ver. – concordou Jasper

-Então quando partiremos?

-Olha parece que tem alguém ansioso para casar. – falou James divertido fazendo os outros rirem de Emmett.

Emmett rolou os olhos e sorriu, descendo logo em seguida atrás da sua Rosalie.

Edward correu para sua cabine e a viu se olhando diante do espelho. Ele a abraçou por trás a fazendo sorrir.

-O que fazia?

-Estava vendo. Eu não me pareço em nada com Rose nem Alice. – Bella já falava claramente. Se atrapalhava apenas em algumas palavras.

-Claro que não se parece. Você é mais linda – ela rolou os olhos e virou-se para ele

-Mais e quando formos para a cidade. Eu não sou como as moças de lá.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Eu cuidarei de você. – ela sorriu e o abraçou com força.

-Tenho uma novidade. Vamos voltar. – ela levantou o rosto o encarando.

-Estou com medo. – ele beijou a testa dela

-Não precisa ter medo de nada. Estarei com você o tempo todo. É uma promessa. – ela olhou confusa para ele

-Promessa, o que é?

-Quer dizer que lhe dou minha palavra. Uma promessa nunca pode ser quebrada. E eu prometo cuidar de você para sempre.

Ela sorriu e colou seus lábios aos dele.

Na manhã seguinte o navio de Edward estava em movimento. A caminho de Londres. Onde novos horizontes os esperavam.

E vários desafios estavam por vir. Cada um preso em seus pensamentos.

Uns com medo do futuro, outros com medo do que iriam encontrar. E outros com esperança para uma vida repleta de amor.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Quatorze**

**Pov. Bella**

Olhava em volta e tudo que via era água. Abracei meus joelhos enquanto estava sentada na beirada do navio.

Senti mãos me envolverem a cintura e sorri para ele.

-O que foi.

-Nada. Só olhando o mar.

-Sente falta da ilha?

-Um pouco.

-Por quê?

-Eu sabia que nada iria mudar ate você aparecer. Agora é tudo confuso.

-Me diga o que é confuso que eu resolvo– eu mordi o lábio e olhei para ele

-O que vai acontecer quando chegarmos lá.

-Em Londres?

-Sim. Em Londres.

-Vamos aportar o navio e depois eu quero que você conheça alguém... – eu o interrompi e coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha

-O que vai acontecer conosco? Eu vou poder continuar com você? – ele riu

-É lógico que vai. Para falar a verdade eu queria falar sobre isso com você. Mais não sabia se você ia entender.

-O que?

-Casamento. – eu olhei confusa, eu ouvi Rose falando em casamento mais eu não entendi

-O que é casamento? – ele riu baixinho

-Como vou lhe explicar? – ele pensou por um momento – É morar juntos, cuidar um do outro, é... – não o deixei terminar

-Nós já não fazemos isso? – ele riu

-Mais ou menos. Tem uma cerimônia, para todos saberem que pertencemos um ao outro.

-Mais já não pertencemos um ao outro? – ele acariciou minha bochecha

-Fico feliz que pense assim linda. Mais na cidade não podemos só ficar juntos. Lá as coisas são diferentes.

-Na minha ilha as coisas eram mais simples. – ele riu do meu pensamento e me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, onde eu gostava de passar os dedos sentindo os fios, ele gemeu baixinho e eu ri.

-Sabe tem outras coisas que só pode fazer estando casado. – ele falou assim que nós separamos

-O que é? – perguntei a curiosidade ardendo em mim, ele sorriu torto e negou

-Só poderei-te dizer quando casarmos. – fiz um biquinho e joguei meus braços no pescoço dele

-Me diz. – ele negou e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Então agora que sabe o que é casamento. Vai casar comigo? – eu sorri e fingi pensar o deixando nervoso

-Se eu casar sempre ficaremos juntos? – ele deu um grande sorriso e assentiu. Eu sorri para ele concordando com a cabeça

Ele me pegou no colo e começou a girar comigo e sorrindo. Segurei com força no pescoço dele para não cair.

Todos acabaram aparecendo para ver por que Edward gritava animado. Na mesma hora escondi meu rosto vermelho no peito dele. Ainda não gostava de todos olhando para mim.

-Hei capitão o que foi? – perguntou Emmett segurando a mão de Rose. Depois que eles contaram para todos sobre ela, ele não sai mais do lado dela.

-Vou me casar. – Edward gritou animado me fazendo rir baixinho ainda com o rosto escondido no seu peito.

Todos cumprimentaram Edward de forma animada. Não entendi só iríamos casar o que tinha demais nisso? Devia ser muito importante para as pessoas da cidade casar.

Alice me puxou pela mão quando Edward me soltou para receber os cumprimentos dos rapazes. Ela junto com Rosalie me levaram para a cozinha.

Assim que chegamos lá, elas sentaram-se à mesa a minha frente e sorriram divertidas para mim.

-O que? – perguntei sem entender

-Então vão casar? Edward não tirou sua honra não é? – minha testa enrugou, honra? O que é isso?

-O que é honra? – Alice riu baixinho acompanhada de Rose.

-É seu bem mais precioso – Rose falou segurando minha mão

-Pelo jeito ele não tirou. Mesmo dormindo juntos vocês não fazem nada? – não entendi o que deveríamos fazer.

-O que eu deveria fazer? – perguntei mais confusa que antes. Alice rolou os olhos e falou baixinho

-Amor – serio não estava entendendo nada

-Alice você a esta confundindo – falou Rose com certeza notando minha cara de tonta.

-Bella é uma coisa que só pode fazer casados. – falou Rose seria.

-Nem sempre né Rose. – Alice sorriu engraçado e Rose rolou os olhos

-Mais ela é inocente. Para ela só depois de casada. Ainda bem que Edward não é um aproveitador. Poderia dormir com ela sem lhe explicar as coisas.

-Edward nunca faria isso. Você sabe como ele a ama. – eu sorri vendo a conversa delas. Acho que elas esqueceram que eu estava aqui.

-Sim eu vi. Ele é louco por ela. Todo esse tempo dormindo juntos e não a tocou. Às vezes tenho que bater em Emmett, ele é muito fogoso. – Alice riu alto

-Sei como é Jasper me deixa sem fôlego. Ele é um tigre na cama. – tudo bem agora eu fiquei preocupada. O que eu ia fazer depois de casar.

Corri de lá ate achar Edward que ainda conversava animadamente com os rapazes. Puxei a mão dele, acho que eu devia estar com cara de desesperada, pois ele me olhou preocupado.

-O que foi amor?

-Edward eu estou com medo. – ele me abraçou e me olhou muito preocupado

-Por que linda? Diga-me o que houve? – eu pensei no que falar mais as palavras das meninas ainda rondavam minha cabeça.

-Edward você é fogoso e um tigre na cama? – Edward estava com o rosto vermelho e totalmente mudo. E não só ele como os rapazes também.

Apertei o braço dele para ver se ele me respondia. Ele piscou algumas vezes e engoliu em seco.

-Bella onde ouviu isso?

-Bem sei que Emmett é fogoso e Jasper um tigre na cama. – repeti as palavras das meninas.

Mais acho que não fiz bem, pois Edward olhou de forma que deu medo para Jasper e Emmett.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Quinze**

Jasper e Emmett se mexeram desconfortáveis e deram um passo pra trás instintivamente. Pois Edward os fuzilava com os olhos.

-O que vocês fizeram com minha Bella? – Emmett pigarreou e Jasper engoliu em seco

-Calma Edward você esta exagerando.

-É cara sabe que nunca tocaríamos nela.

Edward deu um longo suspiro e olhou para Bella que puxava seu braço ainda esperando uma explicação.

-Edward. – ela chamou baixinho o fazendo olhar para ela e esquecer os outros

-Amor onde ouviu essas palavras. – Bella mordeu o lábio

-Alice e Rose. – Edward suspirou aliviado e puxou Bella para sua cabine.

**Pov. Bella**

Assim que entramos no quarto de Edward, ele sentou na cama e me puxou para seu colo. Joguei meus braços no pescoço dele enquanto prendia meu lábio entre os dentes.

Ele acariciou minha bochechas, e deu um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

-Tenho que te ensinar tanta coisa. – ele suspirou e segurando firme minha cintura

-Então ensina.

-Mais tem coisa que não posso te ensinar amor. Pelo menos não agora.

-Só quando casar? – ele sorriu e me deu outro beijo rápido

-Isso amor. São coisas que não é certo fazer com uma moça inocente.

-Tem a haver com ser fogoso e um tigre na cama? – perguntei mais uma vez. Ele fez uma careta

-Bem sim. Mais é muito complicado para te explicar. Você só vai entender se eu fizer. – eu sorri e beijei seu rosto bonito

-Então faça. – ele rolou os olhos e mordeu de leve meu ombro

-Você escuta o que eu falo. Ou só fica me olhando. – eu ri e beijei o queixo dele

-É que vai demorar muito para chegar o casamento. Eu não gosto de não entender as coisas. – ele riu baixinho e mordeu meu outro ombro

-Não se preocupe linda. Todas as moças da sua idade tem que esperar para saber isso só depois de casadas.

-Todas mesmo?

-Sim

-Mais Alice e Rose sabem.

-Por que Jasper e Emmett são apressados.

-E você não é apressado?

-Eu ate sou. Mais eu me controlo com você.

-Por quê? – ele deu de ombros

-Por que você é inocente. E eu estaria me aproveitando de você.

-Mais eu não me importo. Quero estar com você. – ele alisou meu cabelo e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

-O fato de você me querer tanto é que me faz te respeitar. – eu rolei os olhos e beijei seu queixo

-É muito confuso. – eu resmunguei chateada. Ele riu baixinho e voltou a beijar meu nariz

-Logo você entendera. Falta pouco para chegarmos a Londres e depois que casarmos eu lhe ensino tudo. Tudo bem? – eu assenti e me aconcheguei a ele

Edward deitou na cama me levando junto. Ficamos deitados abraçados ate eu adormecer.

Acabou virando um habito, não conseguia dormir se não estava com ele. Na verdade sua presença virou um habito. Não conseguia viver mais sem ele.

Acordei naquele dia com um certo barulho que não estava acostumada. Estávamos há vários dias viajando e era sempre tão quieto.

Mais hoje estava diferente. Levantei-me espreguiçando e torci o nariz ao ver que Edward não estava na cama.

Não gostava de acordar e não vê-lo logo cedo. Sai da cabine a procura dele quando me assustei.

Com certeza não estávamos mais na minha ilha. Nunca vi tantas pessoas juntas.

O navio de Edward estava encostado em um chão todo de tabuas, e havia varias pessoas encostada ao navio ou perto do navio.

E havia muito barulho. Todos sempre falando. Fiquei um pouco nervosa.

Procurei por Edward mais só vi James recostado no navio olhando as pessoas. Assim que ele me viu acenou para mim.

Fui ate ele um pouco receosa. Estava realmente nervosa.

-Hei Bella. Acordou em Edward desceu para comprar suprimentos. Mais volta logo

-Tudo bem. – respondi baixinho, ele riu e passou o braço em volta do meu ombro

-Você esta bem? – eu neguei e me encolhi um pouco

-Onde estamos. É Londres? – perguntei meu nervosismo estava me fazendo tremer. Ele esfregou a mão em meus braços para me esquentar e ver se eu me acalmava

-Não é Siracusa. Quer ir lá para baixo Roy deve estar na cozinha.

Assenti e caminhei para cozinha. Achei estranho ele ter chamado a Rose de Roy mais não dei muita importância.

Mais com certeza eu não esperava encontrar na cozinha o Roy. Lá estava o mesmo pano estranho na cabeça e as roupas largas e esquisitas.

-Ro... – antes que eu terminasse ela correu ate mim e tampou minha boca.

-Não Bella. Aqui eu sou Roy.

-Tudo bem. Mais Roy. O que é Siracusa? – ela riu e segurou minha mão entre as suas.

-É uma das paradas antes de irmos pra Londres.

-Por que paramos aqui?

-Bem Seth acho que vai ficar por aqui. E Alice talvez fique também.

-Por quê?

-Eu não sei querida. – tudo bem, eu estava mais confusa do que nunca.

Em um lugar estranho e sem meu Edward. Mais tinha uma coisa que estava me deixando muito curiosa.

-Roy. Por que esta vestido assim?


	17. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Dezesseis**

Edward apertou a mão de Seth e o puxou para um abraço.

-Vou sentir sua falta amigo. – Seth riu

-Com aquela beleza que tem na sua cama. Duvido que lembre de mim. – Edward rolou os olhos e riu

-Vai contar suas aventuras sobre a garota espírito?

-Com certeza. Vou adorar ver a cara dos marujos ao saberem que todos tinham medo de uma doce e inocente garota comum. – Edward riu alto acompanhado do amigo

-Sim, vai ser interessante. Só quero ver a cara do rei quando conhecer nosso espírito.

-Também queria ver essa cara. Mais assuntos mais urgentes me prendem a Siracusa. – Edward sorriu torto

-Sei muito bem que assuntos te prendem. – Seth sorriu malicioso e deu de ombros

-Hei, nem todos tem a sorte do capitão Cullen que achou uma linda naufraga. – Edward sorriu torto

-Sim eu sou realmente sortudo – Seth ficou serio e colocou a mão no ombro de Edward

-Como vai fazer com Charlie?

-Bem eu vou apresentá-la a ele. Mais não darei uma confirmação. Afinal não a como ter certeza. Talvez ele sinta quando a ver como eu sinto. Mais nunca se sabe.

-Realmente uma situação complicada. Não queria estar em sua pele.

-O que quer dizer? – Seth riu malicioso e pegou sua mala se afastando de Edward

-Quero ver como você vai explicar para o pai dela que estava dormindo no mesmo quarto que ela.

Edward sentiu seu rosto quente. O que faria sobre isso, não se afastaria de Bella, mais devia respeito a ela por Charlie.

Realmente era uma situação difícil. Mais que só se preocuparia quando fosse a hora. No momento só queria voltar para os braços de sua doce Bella.

Jasper depositou a mala no chão do quarto que Alice ocupava em uma pensão em Siracusa. Sentia seu coração apertado.

Ficar todos esses dias com sua pequena fada o fez ver como ela era importante para ele. E não só mais uma mulher em todos os porto.

Ela sorriu para ele e se jogou na cama ronronando como um gatinho manhoso o fazendo sorrir.

-Como senti falta da minha cama. – ela sussurrou, ele riu baixinho e sentou na beirada

-Não gostou de dormir comigo? – ela rolou os olhos e engatinhou ate ele o empurrando ate ele cair. Alice subiu em cima dele sorrindo maliciosa

-Claro que gostei meu gato, mais a minha cama é maior.

-É uma pena pensar assim – ele falou sorrindo enquanto ela depositava beijos no pescoço dele

-Mesmo, por quê? – ele gemeu baixo quando os lábios dela desceram para seu peito abrindo um pouco a camisa dele

-Bem eu estive pensando em te levar na minha cabine para sempre. Mais já que você gosta da sua cama. – Alice ficou quieta e Jasper que mantinha os olhos fechados, os abriu se levantando um pouco.

Alice caiu de cima dele, ele ouviu um pequeno gemido e correu a ajudá-la

-Você esta bem amor.

-Eu estou. Mais eu acho que tive uma alucinação. – Jasper enrugou a testa confuso

-Que alucinação?

-Você me chamou para morar no navio com você. – ele coçou a cabeça sorrindo maroto

-Mais ou menos. Na verdade eu queria me casar com você. Mais se você só quiser morar no navio eu entendo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Jasper tampou os ouvidos diante do grito. No minuto seguinte a sentiu pulando no seu pescoço e espalhando beijos por seu rosto.

-Esta falando serio?

-Claro que sim.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – ele riu e a calou com um beijo ardente a deixando sem fôlego, assim que separaram os lábios ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

-Então você vai responder ou vai continuar gritando.

-SIMMMMMMMMMM – ela gritou, o fazendo rir

-Então arrumes suas coisas e vamos voltar para o navio. Nós casaremos em Londres

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH – ela voltou a gritar e deu um beijo em Jasper e sorrindo animada.

Emmett correu ate o navio trazendo os suprimentos, ele correu ate a cozinha e viu Rose e Bella conversando de mão dadas.

Assim que Rose o viu levantou apresada.

-Então você foi lá?

-Sim, ele esta te procurando. Mais ele não estava sozinho.

-Tinha um velho com ele? – ela perguntou torcendo as mãos de forma nervosa

-Sim, ainda bem que você se vestiu de homem. Ouvi-os falando que sempre olha nós navios que entram e saem do porto a sua procura.

-Ainda bem que não sai daqui. – ele assentiu e lhe rodeou a cintura, colando os lábios dela nós seus.

-Não se preocupe amor, não deixarei nada nos separar. – ela assentiu e o abraçou com força.

Edward chegou ao navio e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Jasper carregando um monte de malas para o navio.

-O que é isso Jasper? – Jasper secou a testa que estava suando e sorriu animado

-É a bagagem da minha noiva. Não se importa dela ir com a gente não é?

-Depende. Quem é a noiva? – antes que Jasper pudesse responder uma Alice totalmente radiante apareceu saindo da cabine de Jasper

-EUUUUUUUU – Edward riu e abraçou a prima

-Já era hora em. Vocês são muito lentos. – Alice riu baixinho e voltou para a cabine para ajudar Jasper com suas malas.

-Sabe tem razão. Quando você veio viajar com a gente tinha menos coisas. – Alice sorriu animada

-Eu te falei. Ali só tinha o básico. Agora eu trouxe minhas coisas.

Edward riu, mais olhou rápido em volta a procura de sua Bella.

-Hei James. Viu Bella? – James assentiu e apontou para onde ficava a cozinha

-Edward ela esta assustada. Ela parecia nervosa.

Edward suspirou. Se Siracusa a deixou nervosa como agiria em Londres que era muito maior?

Correu ate a cozinha e suspirou ao vê-la sentada em um dos bancos abraçando os joelhos e olhando Emmett e Rose que cochichavam.

Assim que ela o viu correu para ele o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

-Edward você voltou. – ele a abraçou e afagou as costas dela. Bella enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele.

Edward riu e subiu com ela indo para sua cabine. Assim que entraram, ele sentou na cama sem soltá-la de seu corpo.

-O que houve amor? – ela suspirou e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele

-Aqui é estranho. Muito barulho – ele riu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu não disse que cuidaria de você? – ela fez um biquinho

-Mais você não estava aqui. – ele levantou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador e a beijou na boca

-Eu só sai uns minutos. Achei que você demoraria a acordar.

-Tudo bem. – ela voltou e enterrar o rosto no pescoço dele. Edward riu e afagou as costas dela

-Edward – ouviu Emmett gritar da porta e se levantou segurando a mão dela entre a sua.

Saíram juntos.

-O que foi Emmett?

-Estamos prontos capitão. – Edward assentiu

-Então vamos zarpar. Direto para Londres.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Dezessete**

**Pov. Bella**

Nada havia me preparado para isso. Era muito diferente de Siracusa, era cheio e totalmente assustador. Tive vontade de voltar para minha ilha.

Mais ao ver o sorriso dele meu medo pareceu sem sentido. Ele estaria comigo e só isso que me importava estar com Edward, meu Edward.

Corri ate ele e o abracei apertado, ele afagou meus cabelos e beijou meus olhos que estavam fechados.

-Eu vou cuidar de você. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu assenti e o abracei com mais força.

Seu riso baixo me aqueceu, eu adorava quando ele ria ou só sorria para mim. Tudo parecia tão melhor com o sorriso de Edward, mais bonito.

Ouvi dando as ordens para os homens e logo estávamos parados. Assim que Edward me puxou para descer do navio ele parou de repente.

Olhei para onde ele olhava e tinha um homem, que olhava estranho para o Edward.

Ele tinha os olhos e os cabelos da mesma cor que os meus, e me parecia extremamente familiar.

Edward suspirou e segurou minha mão me puxando em direção ao homem, que me olhava estranho. Cutuquei Edward e ele olhou para mim.

-O que foi amor? – sorri gostava quando ele me chamava de amor.

-Quem é o homem? – perguntei apontando para o homem que não parava de me olhar.

-Charlie Swan, um amigo meu. Vamos quero te apresentar para ele. – assenti e fui ao lado de Edward conhecer o homem que continuava me olhando estranho.

-Hei Charlie. – Edward chamou mais o homem demorou algum tempo ate parar de me olhar e sorriu para Edward

-Edward, achei que não o veria mais vivo. – Edward riu acompanhado do homem

-Cadê sua confiança? – o homem sorriu e apertou a mão de Edward.

-Quem é essa jovem?

-Bem, essa é minha noiva.

-Oh, noiva serio. Por essa não esperava. – cutuquei Edward

-O que é noiva? – ele riu baixinho e me beijou na testa

-Quer dizer que vamos casar. – assenti sorrindo, eu gostei da palavra noiva.

-O que ela tem Edward. É de outro pais. Não entende a nossa língua?

-Na verdade é uma naufraga Charlie.

-Naufraga? – o homem perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha

-Sim era ela quem morava na ilha. – o homem riu alto

-Quer dizer que era essa mocinha quem assustava os homens? – Edward assentiu

-Sim, uma beleza não é? – o homem concordou e voltou a me olhar

-Sabe ela me parece familiar. Qual o nome dela? – antes que Edward pudesse falar eu mesmo respondi

-Bella – o homem ficou branco de repente me assustei e abracei Edward com força.

-Charlie você esta bem? – Edward perguntou para o homem, ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou a me olhar intensamente.

-Edward, ela... – Edward sorriu

-Eu acho que sim. Mais eu não posso te dar certeza. Afinal ela esta há muito tempo na ilha e não se lembra de muita coisa. Poucas coisas ate falar ela tinha esquecido, pois estava só.

-E Renne?

-Bella disse que tinha uma mulher com ela, mais esta já morreu há anos. – vi uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto do homem, depois ele sorriu para mim

-Meu nome é Charlie, Bella. – sorri para ele

-Ola Charlie. Beijo só com Edward. – Charlie voltou a ficar branco e Edward estava um pouco vermelho.

-Edward o que você fez com ela?

-Nada Charlie. Eu amo Bella, vou me casar com ela. – Charlie suspirou

-Ela deve ir morar comigo, pelo menos ate o casamento.

-Não se opõe ao casamento?

-Claro que não. Sempre pensava que você se casaria com Bella, por isso cuidava de você. Sabia que você seria um bom homem Edward. – Edward sorriu e abraçou Charlie.

Charlie esticou a mão para mim, e eu olhei para Edward, ele iria me levar embora. Me apavorei e me afastei do homem e fiz cara feia.

-O que foi Bella? – neguei com a cabeça.

-Bella esta tudo bem? – Edward segurou meu rosto com as mãos e beijou meus lábios. Eu o abracei forte.

-Edward disse que nunca ia me deixar. – ele deu um meio sorriso

-Nunca vou deixar. Mais aqui não podemos dormir juntos. – fiz cara feia de novo

-Então quero voltar para minha ilha. – tanto Edward quanto Charlie me olharam assustados.

-Não Bella – Charlie tentou segurar minha mão

-Bella amor – quando Edward me chamou eu corri ate ele e o abracei forte

-Edward você prometeu. Nunca me deixar – ele sorriu e olhou para Charlie

-Charlie eu não posso deixá-la. Eu prometi só por isso ela aceitou vir comigo. – Charlie suspirou

-Tudo bem. Vou preparar um quarto para você também. – eu sorri e abracei o tal Charlie.

Ele me abraçou e senti seu rosto molhado, sequei as lagrimas com os polegares.

-Obrigada Charlie. – ele sorriu

-Não precisa agradecer querida. Vou ficar muito feliz em ter vocês em minha casa.

Eu voltei a sorrir, eu não sabia por que mais eu gostava desse homem. Não como eu gostava de Edward. Mais eu gostava dele.

Edward dispensou os homens e chamou Alice.

-Alice você pode ficar com Bella na casa de Charlie. Eu tenho que falar com o rei.

-Claro Ed. – ela passou o braço em volta do meu e saímos andando.

Charlie e Edward conversavam e Alice ia me mostrando a cidade. Fiquei um pouco assustada, era tudo tão grande e bonito.

Alice me dizia o nome das coisas como as carruagem e os bichos que as puxavam eram os cavalos. Havia as casas que eram lindas e grandes.

As mulheres eram tão bonitas quanto Alice, todas maquiadas e com lindos vestidos. Me bateu um medo de Edward não gostar mais de mim.

Eu sou tão diferente delas, das moças da cidade. Vi que a maioria delas olhava para ele e sorria o que me deixou brava.

Soltei de Alice e agarrei o braço de Edward. Ele sorriu e beijou meus cabelos.

-Já estamos chegando meu amor. – eu assenti e apertei o braço dele com força. Parecia que a qualquer momento iam me tirar dele.

Chegamos a uma casa grande e muito bonita era branca e com detalhes em azul. Charlie abriu a porta e nós convidou a entrar.

-Sra. Coppe – Charlie gritou e uma mulher gordinha veio correndo, ela usava uma coisa estranha nós olhos e os cabelos dela parecia fogo, ela deu um grande sorriso quando nós viu.

Cutuquei Edward e apontei para o rosto dela ele riu baixinho e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Óculos, para ver melhor. – hummm concordei e fiquei olhando para ela.

-Sr. Swan, quem são seus amigos?

-Bem Edward a senhora já conhece. Essas são Bella e Alice. .– a mulher arregalou os olhos.

-Be... Bella – Charlie suspirou

-Depois eu explico senhora Coppe. Agora arrume dois quartos de hospedes. Edward e Bella ficaram conosco por um tempo.

-Oh, que maravilha. Então eles dormem juntos?

-Sim – respondi alegre, mais pela cara de Edward e Charlie acho que eu respondi errado, fiz bico chateada. Não gostei da cidade.

-Bella querida, aqui não é igual ao navio. – eu abracei meu próprio corpo e olhei para o chão.

-Podem preparar dois quartos, mais que sejam um ao lado do outro. Caso ela precise de mim.

A senhora Coppe saiu e Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e sussurrou para mim.

-Quando todos estiverem dormindo eu vou deitar com você. – sorri e joguei meus braços no pescoço dele

-Promete? – falei baixinho, ele riu e me beijou devagar, só um leve roçar de lábios.

-Prometo, mais é o nosso segredo. Ninguém pode saber.

Eu ri e voltei a abraçá-lo.

A senhora Coppe nos levou ate o quartos. Realmente era muito diferente do navio. Era tão grande e bonito, a cama era muito grande.

Edward estava vendo o seu quarto que era ao lado do meu, ele veio ate o meu e sorriu.

-Lindo o seu quarto. – eu ri

-É tão grande. – ele enlaçou minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço

-Sim, muito diferente do navio.

-Eu gostava do navio. Lá podíamos ficar sempre juntos. – ele riu e me beijou de tirar o fôlego, suspirei nós lábios dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

-Já experimentou a cama? – neguei e ele riu – Pule. – torci o nariz

-Pular mesmo – ele riu e assentiu

-Vai em frente – eu ri e obedeci assim que pulei achei que ia afundar era tão fofo. Edward riu da minha cara e pulou na cama ao meu lado.

-Gostoso não é? – eu ri e concordei

-Muito bom, é tão fofo. – ele ficou de lado e eu o imitei. Entrelaçamos nossos dedos.

-Eu preciso sair amor. – eu fiz bico mais concordei. Edward riu e me deu outro beijo de tirar o fôlego. Já disse que era o meu preferido?

Depois de mais alguns beijos ele se foi. Senti um aperto. Será que vir pra cá foi o certo?

Medos começaram a rondar minha mente.

Mais o único medo que realmente me apavorava era perder meu Edward.

Já não podia mais viver sem ele. Ele era meu ar, meu amor, minha razão para viver.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Dezoito**

Edward caminhava ao lado de Charlie ate o castelo rei Henrique IV em Londres. Eles caminhavam em silencio ate Charlie se pronunciar.

-Você acha que é Bella? – Edward sorriu de leve

-Eu acredito Charlie de verdade. – Charlie deu um sorriso triste

-Sabe o que é pior? Se for ela quer dizer que eu poderia tê-la salvo há anos se não tivesse me escondido em casa como um chorão. – Edward parou de andar e colocou uma mão no ombro de Charlie.

-Não pense assim amigo. Não teria como ninguém imaginar que elas teriam sobrevivido. É praticamente impossível.

-É um milagre não é? – Edward assentiu e eles voltaram a caminhar

Eles foram anunciados e Henrique os recebeu com um sorriso.

-meu caro Edward, vejo que foi vitorioso em sua aventura. – Edward deu um meio sorriso e fez um cumprimento.

-Sim meu senhor. – Henrique sorriu e apertou a mão de Edward e logo a de Charlie.

-Agora me conte como foi? – Edward olhou para Charlie e sorriu e logo relatou toda a historia. Henrique estava boquiaberto quando Edward terminou de relatar a historia.

-Então nunca houve espírito na ilha, somente uma garotinha assustada. E vocês acreditam que é Isabella Swan essa jovem. – Edward confirmou

-Meu senhor eu gostaria de pedir sua benção, pois vou me casar com ela. Quero preparar os documentos dela como Isabella Swan e logo que possível torná-la minha esposa. – o rei olhou para Charlie que sorria animado.

-Pelo que vejo Charlie, você também acredita que a mocinha é sua filha Isabella?

-Sim meu senhor.

-Bem se você que é o pai, acredita nisso eu concederei o seu pedido Edward. O tumulo de Isabella Swan vai ser desfeito e preparemos os documentos da jovem. Aonde ela esta?

-Esta em minha casa. Vai ficar lá até o casamento. – Henrique concordou com a cabeça

-Pois bem é o certo a fazer. A partir de agora ela é responsabilidade sua Charlie. Se você acredita que ela é sua filha e ela esta prometida a Edward Cullen. A por falar nisso ainda tem sua recompensa não é rapaz.

Edward sorriu e assentiu. Depois de algum tempo resolvendo as pendências eles se despediram com a promessa de levar Bella para conhecer a Henrique.

Assim que chegaram à casa de Charlie. Edward foi avisado que Bella dormia. Ele aproveitou esse tempo para ir ate sua casa buscar algumas roupas e dar as ordens para cuidarem de seu navio.

Alice assim que Edward chegou se despediu de Edward e foi ao encontro de Jasper. Pois ele havia dito que tinha uma grande surpresa.

Jasper colocou as malas em sua casa em Londres, Alice estava boquiaberta, a casa de Jasper era grande e espaçosa, praticamente uma mansão.

-Você mora aqui? – ela perguntou confusa, ele riu e a abraçou, por trás.

-Sim essa casa eu herdei de meus pais logo a pós sua morte. Junto com uma gorda herança.

-Mas... Mas se você tem tudo isso por que vive em um barco com Edward viajando?

-Ora pequena por que a vida de aventuras é mais divertida do que a de aristocrata. – Alice riu e se virou, ficando de frente para ele.

-Então agora eu vou ser uma dondoca? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida o fazendo sorrir

-Bem minha queria você pode ser uma dondoca ou fazer como eu e ser o que quiser. Ate uma cigana fajuta. – Alice deu um tapa no ombro dele enquanto ria divertida

-Acho que vou ser uma cigana dondoca. Posso? – ele sorriu e a beijou nós lábios.

-Pode ser o que quiser desde que ainda seja minha esposa pela manhã. – Alice sorriu e o beijou com sofreguidão.

Emmett entrou animado no navio e correu para a cozinha. Assim que entrou não a viu e entrou no quarto dela sem bater.

Sentiu seu coração disparar e suas calças apertarem. Rosalie estava virada de costas para ele e suas costas estava nua.

Na hora em que a porta se abriu ela virou para trás cobrindo os seios.

-Emmett! Você não bate não? – ele sorriu malicioso

-Desculpe amor. Mais tenho uma noticia e não pude esperar. – ele se aproximou sorrateiramente dela que dava passos para trás se distanciando dele.

-E qual seria a noticia? – ele sorriu e mostrou um papel para ela. – O que é isso?

-Venha aqui pegar. – Rose mordeu o lábio inferior e negou com a cabeça.

-Me diga o que é?

-Não prefiro que você venha pegar. – ela rolou os olhos e tentou alcançar uma camisa em cima da cama, mais Emmett pegou a camisa antes dela.

-Na ni não. Eu gosto dessa visão. – Rosalie corou furiosamente

-Emmett! – ele riu e jogou a camisa para ela fechando os olhos em seguida.

Rosalie vestiu rapidamente a camisa e colocando as calças.

-Pronto. – Emmett destampou o rosto e a chamou para se sentar no colo dele. Rosalie foi rapidamente e se jogou nos braços de Emmett colando seus lábios com os dele.

-Também estava com saudades minha mulher. – Rosalie riu baixinho e beijou o pescoço dele

-Agora vai me dizer o que é esse papel? – ele entregou o papel a ela que leu rapidamente

-Serio. Vamos nos casar em uma semana. – ele sorriu assentindo

Rosalie gritou e se jogou nós braços dele selando seus lábios com os de Emmett em mais um beijo apaixonado.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Dezenove**

**Pov. Bella**

Abri meus, estranhando o lugar. A cama era muito gostosa e o quarto era lindo. Mais faltava alguma coisa. Só passou dois segundos ate eu perceber o que faltava nesse quarto perfeito.

Meu Edward.

Como podia ficar feliz se ele não estava comigo? Levantei da cama em um salto. Pela janela já era muito tarde, estava tão escuro que a única luz vinha da lua.

Abri a porta do meu quarto com cuidado e olhei pelo longo corredor.

Estava tudo tão quieto. Me lembrei que Edward disse que seu quarto seria ao lado do meu.

Sem fazer barulho fui ate a porta ao lado. Pode ver porta branca e toquei na maçaneta. Estava nervosa, e se Edward não estivesse?

Assim que a porta se abriu todos os medos foram varridos e só a felicidade parecia caber em mim. Ele estava tão bonito deitado de barriga pra cima sem camisa que deixava seu corpo tão bonito a mostra e fazia meu rosto ficar quente.

Entrei no quarto logo fechando a porta em seguida sem fazer barulho.

Engatinhei pela cama e ele não pareceu acordar. Fiquei olhando para aquele rosto perfeito e me deu muita vontade de beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Mais me contive e deitei em cima dele. Imediatamente os braços dele me enlaçaram e sorri. Ele continuava dormindo, mais parecia que só de me ter por perto ele

Sabia que era eu.

Mordi o lábio e me aconcheguei mais a ele. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e sorri. Agora sim podia dormir.

Acordei com a luz do sol esquentando meu rosto. Ouvi barulhos, que pareciam vir do lado de fora do quarto.

Como se alguém estivesse discutindo. Levantei de um salto e não vi Edward. Bufei chateada e sai do quarto e me assustei com a cara de bravo que estava Charlie e ele discutia com meu Edward.

-Charlie eu não vou negar eu dormi com ela. Mais eu nunca a toquei.

-Mais Edward não é decoroso dormir na mesma cama que uma jovem inocente.

-Eu nunca faria mal a ela.

-Eu sei. Mais talvez seja melhor você ir embora de casa ate... – não o deixei terminar corri ate Edward o abraçando forte.

-Não, não, não. Você prometeu. – senti os lábios dele em minha testa e olhei para ele.

-Nunca vou te deixar. – eu sorri fraco e beijei o peito dele.

-Charlie você sabe o quanto te estimo. Mais quando eu achei Bella ela estava perdida e precisando de ajuda. E foi eu quem a ajudou e tive a sorte dela me amar. Então mesmo que você não goste não vou me afastar dela.

-Mais Edward. Ela é inocente e... – Edward fez uma carranca

-Não existe mais eu nunca a toquei. – não entendi o que Edward quis dizer ele me tocava o tempo todo.

-Eu acredito em você Edward. Mais como você espera que eu veja minha filha dormindo com um homem que não é marido dela? – torci o nariz e puxei a manga da camisa de Edward.

-Que foi amor? – eu ri gostava quando ele me chamava de amor.

-O que é filha? – vi suas sobrancelhas ajuntarem e Charlie pareceu nervoso

-Lembra quando eu te expliquei que aquela moça que você se lembra chamava mãe? – eu assenti

-Bem, se ela é sua mãe você é filha dela.

-Oh, mais por que ele falou filha? – apontei para Charlie que parecia nervoso

-Por que achamos que ele é seu pai. – fiz uma careta e Edward riu e acariciou meu rosto

-Esta confusa não é? – eu assenti e enterrei meu rosto no peito dele.

Senti uma mão afagar minhas costas e olhei de canto de olho dando de cara com Charlie que sorria para mim.

-Pai – repeti apontando para Charlie.

-Sim querida.

-O que um pai faz?

-Como assim querida?

-Bem, Edward é amor então me protege e cuida. Mãe cuidava de mim. E pai? O que faz?

-Bem, acredito que cuide da sua felicidade. E lhe proteja de quem lhe fizer mal.

-Oh. Então Charlie meu pai? – ele assentiu sorrindo

Sorri também. E segurei as mãos dele entre as minhas.

-Pai. Não me afaste de Edward. Ele é meu amor. Meu coração. – coloquei a mão em meu peito onde podia ouvir meu coração batendo forte.

-Sem meu coração como viver? – Charlie sorriu e de repente começou a gargalhar

-Ela se parece com Renne. – Edward sorriu e beijou meus cabelos.

-Sim. Agora acredito que ela é sua filha. Tem uma lábia.

Charlie voltou a gargalhar e me puxou para um abraço. Gostei de abraçá-lo foi acolhedor e agradável. Era como se eu estivesse em casa. Onde nada poderia me atingir. Era assim que me sentia nos braços de meu pai.

A Sra. Coppe logo apareceu e me levou de volta para o quarto, onde me deu banho e me colocou um vestido claro e bonito.

Ela penteou meus cabelos e os entrelaçou de um jeito estranho. Assim que terminamos ela me levou para o primeiro andar e fomos para uma sala grande que tinha uma mesa enorme.

Edward estava sentado ao lado de Charlie que estava à frente da mesa.

Andei ate ele e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele segurou minha mão enquanto sorria para mim.

Uma mulher que eu não conhecia começou a colocar varias comidas na mesa e vi ela olhando e sorrindo para meu Edward.

Estava ficando brava já. Ele começou a comer e o imitei, experimentando um pouco de tudo.

Edward sorria para mim, e afagava meus cabelos.

Terminamos de comer e Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim levantar. Seguimos para outra sala e tinha uns negócios esquisitos e todos sentavam. Pareciam troncos de arvores mais tinham cor e pareciam macios.

Edward sentou e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado. Era macio fiquei pulando sentada enquanto Edward sorria para mim.

-Divertido – ele riu e assentiu.

Logo um barulho estranho se fez alto e me encolhi.

-É a campainha amor. – ele olhou para mim que não entendi nada e sorriu – Significa que a alguém a porta.

-Hummm – não entendi nada, Edward afagou minha bochecha e no momento seguinte o senti se enrijecer.

Olhei para a mulher que entrava na sala e me assustei. Ela era tão linda. Tão linda quanto Rosalie.

Seu cabelo era como sol, e ela usava um vestido perfeito e ela toda era perfeita. Edward se levantou e olhou para a moça bravo.

-Tania o que faz aqui? – a mulher sorriu e jogou seus braços em cima de Edward.

-Vim lhe ver eu amor.

Meu sangue ferveu. Quem ela pensa que é para agarrar meu Edward voei em cima dela puxando seus longos cabelos.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte**

**Pov. Bella**

_Meu sangue ferveu. Quem ela pensa que é para agarrar meu Edward voei em cima dela puxando seus longos cabelos._

Ela gritou e eu puxei com mais força.

-Tirem esse bicho de cima de mim. – Edward arregalou os olhos

-Não chame minha noiva de bicho. – soltei a loira na hora e corri ate Edward o abraçando

-Edward esta falando serio? Essa coisinha é sua noiva?

-Por favor, Srta. Denali não fale assim de minha filha.- Aquela coisinha arregalou os olhos.

-Então é verdade. Ouvi rumores de que sua filha havia voltado.

-Sim lady Denali. Edward achou Bella em sua ultima viagem e agora eles são noivos.

-Edward isso é uma brincadeira não é?

-Perdoe-me Tania mais não estamos brincando, eu me casarei com Bella o mais rápido possível.

-Por que você a engravidou? – Charlie olhou feio para Edward e vi as bochechas de Edward ficarem rosadas. Afinal o que era engravidou? Lembrar de perguntar a Edward depois.

-Claro que não. Eu respeito minha noiva.

-Mais Edward você prometeu que tentaríamos... – ele não a deixou terminar.

-Tania aqui não é lugar para isso. Vamos conversar na biblioteca. Charlie?

-Oh claro, fiquem a vontade.

Edward olhou pra mim e me deu um beijo na testa. E saiu com aquela coisinha, senti meus olhos encherem de lagrimas e corri para o quarto dele.

**Fim Pov. Bella**

Edward virou-se para Tania assim que entraram na biblioteca, para sua surpresa ela correu ate ele e o tentou beijar.

-Esta louca Tania? – ela se afastou dela com o cenho franzido.

-Edward meu amor. Não posso acreditar que realmente vai se casar com aquela criança. Penso que esta a enganando.

-Como pode dizer isso? Por acaso eu sou esse tipo de homem?

-Não, claro que não. Mais ela é inferior a você.

-E imagino que você seria perfeita para mim.

-Certamente que sim.

-Tania sei que consenti em tentarmos. Mais é Bella, você sabe o que ela significa para mim.

-Mais quem lhe garante que é ela. Pode ser só parecida, pode ser uma golpista.

-Claro, claro, como se para se casar comigo uma moça ia fingir estar perdida em uma selva. Tania não seja absurda.

-Não fale assim comigo.

-Então pare de ser mimada. Suponhamos que essa não seja Bella, eu não me importo eu amo essa mulher e nada pode me fazer mudar de ideia.

-Mas Edward. Eu lhe amo.

-Eu gosto de ti Tania. Mais amor você sempre soube que só senti por ela.

-Mais pensei que com o tempo... – ele a interrompeu

-Sinto ter lhe dado esperanças. Mais eu realmente nunca considerei a hipótese de me casar contigo ou qualquer outra.

Tania bufou impaciente e deu um tapa em Edward.

-Isso não ficara assim Cullen.

-Eu sinto Tania, mais é exatamente como as coisas ficarão.

Ela voltou a bufar e saiu a passos rápidos da biblioteca.

Edward deixou-se cair em uma poltrona com o cenho franzido.

Tania Denali era viúva e havia sido sua amante durante dois anos. Ele sabia que não se casaria com ela ou qualquer outra. Não podia fazer uma mulher agüentar o fantasma de Bella.

Mais ela ainda tinha esperanças, coisa que ele nunca havia infundado. E ao encontrar Bella, o mundo havia sido esquecido por ele.

Ela dominara seus pensamentos por completo, e nada do mundo real lhe era importante a não ser casar com Bella.

Levantou a cabeça ao ver Charlie entrar na biblioteca. Ele serviu uma dose de uísque para si e uma para Edward.

Edward pegou o copo e sorriu amargamente antes de sorver o liquido em um gole.

-Lady Denali saiu daqui muito alterada.

-Sim.

-O que você disse a ela? Se não se importa de eu perguntar.

-Claro que não Charlie. Eu só terminei nosso... – Edward ponderou a palavra que melhor descrevia o que ele tinha com Tânia – Nosso caso.

-Hummm – Charlie murmurou – E agora o que você pretende.

-Me casar com Bella, como estava decidido.

-Se você ainda tiver uma noiva.

-Como assim?

-Ela subiu para seu quarto chorando. – Edward levantou de um pulo seu copo caiu com um baque no chão.

-Ela esta bem, você falou com ela? – Charlie negou

-Ela trancou a porta. A chamei mais ela me ignorou. Esta muito triste.

Edward praguejou baixinho e se caminhou ate a porta.

-Aonde vai?

-Falar com ela.

-Ela trancou a porta.

-Entro pela janela.

-Mais Edward o quarto é no segundo andar.

-Não me importo.

Antes que Charlie o impedisse ele já estava do lado de fora da casa. Rodou ate onde seria a janela para seu quarto e a viu aberta.

Ao lado da parede havia varias trepadeiras e uma escada. Ele pegou a escada e colocou de frente para a janela.

Charlie ainda o chamou mais ele não deu atenção. Começou a subir a passos rápidos. Estava preocupado e se sua Bella não o quisesse mais?

Alcançou a janela e sentiu seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços ao vê-la chorosa e deitada em sua cama usando sua camisa.

E o pior somente sua camisa.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Um**

**Pov. Bella**

Deitei na cama dele para sentir o cheiro dele. Mais não estava funcionando. Não era como se ele estivesse ali. Frustrada tirei aquele vestido idiota e vesti uma camisa de Edward.

Tinha um cheiro tão bom, me lembrava do navio, cheiro do mar, cheiro de madeira das cordas, cada detalhe parecia vir só de estar com uma peça de roupa dele.

Era como sentir seus braços me envolvendo e a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem. Que meus medos eram bobos.

Voltei a deitar na cama dele, mais mesmo envolta em seu cheiro não havia algo em que agarrar. Seu corpo quente que me envolvia e me deixava zonza.

Sem seus lábios tocando minha pele ou me dando um beijo de tirar meu fôlego.

Voltei a chorar, as lagrimas saiam sem minha autorização, como se já soubessem que logo eu não o teria mais.

Ele agora devia estar dando beijos de tirar fôlego na coisinha e eu teria que vê-lo partir. Meu choro ficou mais forte.

Enterrei o rosto nós travesseiros que tinham o cheiro de seus cabelos, amava os cabelos dele tinham a cor mais linda do mundo. Me deixavam louca como eram bagunçados e como era gostoso deixar meus dedos se perderem ali.

Senti algo tocar em meu rosto e meu coração falhou uma batida. Levantei meu rosto e voltei a chorar. Lá estava ele me olhando como se eu fosse uma estranha.

Levantei da cama e fiquei de pé, ele me olhava, intensamente. Ele caminhou ate mim sem desviar os olhos um minuto sequer.

Mais seus olhos estavam nas minhas pernas, quando ele finalmente me olhou seus olhos estavam escuros e ardiam com tal intensidade que me deixou sem fôlego.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar o significado daquilo ele me agarrou pela cintura me puxando para ele com força.

Minhas mãos espalmaram em seu peito, ele tirou uma mão da minha cintura e levou ate minha nuca seu polegar fazia círculos ali e fiquei sem ar, sem ação.

A boca dele se aproximou da minha e senti minhas pernas bambas, mais sua mão na minha cintura era firme e me mantinha.

Quando a boca dele tocou a minha foi com uma intensidade que me assustou. Nunca fora assim, sempre era delicado e carinhoso, mais agora era diferente era forte e arrebatador.

A língua dele veio de encontro a minha em mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mais ate isso estava diferente.

Parecia que não era só o fôlego que ele iria tirar. Sentia como se minha alma a qualquer momento fosse sair pela minha boca.

Era tão intenso e poderoso, a mão dele desceu da minha cintura e apertou minha bunda eu ofeguei, mais não foi como naquela vez no rio.

Dessa vez eu queria, queria que ele tocasse e queria tocar. Algo acendeu dentro de mim e me vi agarrando ele.

O puxando para cada vez mais perto como se ainda houvesse espaço entre nós. Minhas mãos correram pelas costas dele, voltando para seus braços sentindo seus músculos se ondulando a cada toque meu.

A mão dele desceu da minha bunda e foi ate minha coxa onde ele alisou e depois puxou para cima de seu quadril encaixando minha perna depois fez o mesmo com a outra.

Minhas pernas estavam presa em volta dele e senti quando ele se movia para a cama, finalmente sua boca deixou a minha, para respirarmos.

Mas seus lábios não deixavam minha pele, nem quando ele deitou na cama ficando sobre mim, seus lábios corriam pelo meu pescoço e ombro subindo e descendo.

Sons, gemidos escapavam de meus lábios e a cada toque seu, e eu me agarrava mais a ele. Como se algo pudesse nos separar a qualquer momento.

Ofeguei alto quando ele abriu um botão da camisa, e algum raciocínio passou pela minha mente ele me veria nua. Eu o veria nu.

Eu já havia visto, mais o que aconteceria depois? Desejos estranhos passaram pela minha mente e finalmente me senti assustada o que aconteceria agora.

Ele deve ter notado meu estremecimento, meu congelamento, pois olhou em meus olhos e me fitou seus olhos voltaram ao verde bonito e ele sorriu e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

-Oh amor, eu a quero tanto – ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, seus lábios tocaram meu ombro e voltou a me olhar.

Passei meus dedos pelo cabelo dele e suspirei, era tão bom tê-lo tão perto e tão meu. Isso me fez lembrar da coisinha.

-Me quer mesmo? – a tristeza estava presente em minha voz e ele pareceu notar, pois sua testa enrugou.

-Não acredita em meu amor? – olhei para seu lindo rosto, seus olhos que pareciam tão mais bonitos quando me olhavam e sorri

-Sim, eu acredito, mais e a outra... – ele me calou com seus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Ela nada significa para mim. Só você me importa. – mordi meu lábio para não gritar aos quatro ventos que ele me amava e era só meu. Mais a duvida ainda me atormentava.

-Mais ela é mais bonita do que eu. – ele negou

-Nada é mais bonito que você minha Bella. Meu amor – eu o abracei e enterrei meu rosto no peito dele e voltei a chorar.

-Eu tive tanto medo. – ele afagou meus cabelos e senti seus lábios em minha testa

-Nunca vou deixá-la eu prometi. – eu sequei as lagrimas e ele me ajudou passando seus polegares e dando beijos em meu rosto molhado.

-Edward, o que estávamos fazendo? – ele sorriu e voltou a ficar com as bochechas rosadas.

-Algo que não devíamos. – mordi meu lábio e senti meu rosto ficar muito quente.

-Eu gostei – ele riu baixinho e levantou meu rosto para que o olhasse.

-Eu também gostei de te sentir tão perto. Mais não devemos.

-Por quê?

-Não é certo Bella. Isso é para depois do casamento.

-O que nós fazíamos. Há mais? – ele voltou a rir e beijou meu queixo

-Muito mais.

-O que mais? – ele me abraçou e enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço.

-Eu iria tirar sua roupa e a minha e me uniria a você. Nós estaríamos tão juntos que não se saberia aonde começa um e termina o outro.

Eu segurei o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o fiz me olhar.

-Eu quero Edward. Estar tão unida a você que nada poderia nós separar. – ele negou

-Não Bella, quando nos casarmos. Agora não. – eu neguei e desabotoei a camisa dele ficando nua na frente dele.

O ouvi ofegar e me abraçar, minhas mãos foram para a camisa dele e comecei a desabotoar os botões. Ele olhou em meus olhos e vi aquela escuridão de novo, o brilho o desejo.

Ele me beijou e arrancou a camisa me abraçando com força em seguida. Sentir seu peito nu contra o meu foi estranho, foi prazeroso e senti algo molhado entre minhas pernas.

Edward voltou a me deitar na cama e retirou sua calça ficando nu na minha frente. Meu coração martelou em meu peito.

Ele era tão bonito como nada que eu já vira. Seu peito liso e pálido, mais musculoso seus braços grandes e sua pernas grosas e bonitas.

Ate aquilo entre as pernas dele era bonito, por que fazia parte dele. Ele voltou a me beijar enquanto suas mãos tocavam minha pele, em um leve roçar de dedos.

Arrepios passavam pelo meu corpo e me sentia cada vez mais molhada. Gemi alto quando um dedo dele tocou minha entrada e me agarrei mais a ele como se fosse cair.

A sensação era apavorante e calorosa ao mesmo tempo.

Seu dedo foi acompanhado por outro e fazia pressão dentro de mim, me tocando mais fundo e me fazendo gritar e agarrar cada vez mais a ele.

Ele retirou seus dedos e senti algo maior que seu dedo pressionar minha entrada e me agarrei mais a ele.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele e ele sorriu. Meus medos sumiram ao vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

Senti aquilo entrar cada vez mais em mim ate uma dor me fazer arfar. Edward beijou meu rosto e voltei a olhar para ele.

-Perdão – ele pediu e passei meus dedos por seu rosto bonito.

-Nunca vai me deixar – sussurrei sabendo que pelo que dividíamos ele não podia mentir para mim e o vi sorrir

-Prefiro morrer a ficar longe de você. – ele voltou a me beijar e a dor foi substituída por prazer.

Um prazer tão avassalador que chegou a me chocar. Eram tantas emoções novas e curiosas.

Senti-las estava me enlouquecendo, mais quando o senti começar a sair de mim o agarrei com mais força e ele sorriu.

-Aonde vai? – ele beijou meus lábios e sussurrou na minha boca

-A lugar nenhum. – então antes que eu pudesse entender suas palavras ele se movimentou, entrou e saiu de dentro de mim

Meu ar faltou, meu pulmões doeram e meu coração ameaçou saltar fora do peito. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam pela minha mente.

Mais a cada investida dele eu esquecia tudo, esquecia meu nome, quem eu era, esquecia de respirar.

Estava somente consciente dele. Do meu amor me amando com tal intensidade que se eu não me segurasse nele a cada investida temia começar a cair e nunca mais parar.

Continuamos nessa dança ate algo novo mudar, a necessidade de me libertar, meu baixo ventre se contraiu e meu coração bateu mais rápido que nunca e um grito mudo escapou de meus lábios ao sentir algo sair de mim e sentir algo me preencher.

VI ele sorrindo para mim e sorri. Mesmo não tendo certeza do que fizemos ou do que foi isso.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza eu não era mais uma garota. Eu era uma mulher.

Eu era a mulher dele.

E isso eu sempre seria.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Dois**

Edward passou os dedos pelas costas nuas dela e a sentiu se estremecer. Seu peito ainda estava em desordem, sua mão tremiam e um sorriso bobo não saia dos seus lábios.

Ela era dele, ela seria para sempre dele. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ela se espreguiçou e sorriu, virou de frente para ele.

-Ola – ela mordeu o lábio e escondeu o rosto no peito dele

-Bom dia meu amor. – ele a chamou e puxou o rosto dela para um beijo. – Como você esta?

-Bem – ela sussurrou baixinho e voltou a enterrar o rosto no peito dele, ele a abraçou forte e beijou seus cabelos.

-O que houve você não gostou de ontem? – ela levantou o rosto e estava vermelha, ele sorriu quando ela negou.

-Eu gostei, é só, eu fui bem? – ela sussurrou e ele riu baixinho, segurou o rosto dela com as mãos para olhá-lo e deu um beijo rápido.

-Foi perfeita amor. E eu fui bem? – ela riu e sentiu seu rosto mais quente

-Acho que sim.

-Então você gostou?

-Muito, - ela pareceu preocupada. – Vai sempre doer?

-Não amor. Aquilo é por que foi sua primeira vez. – ela sorriu e jogou os braços no pescoço dele

-Então podemos fazer de novo? – ele deu um longo suspiro.

-Agora não você precisa descansar. – ela fez um biquinho e ele a beijou na boca. Beijar Bella sempre fazia seu coração disparar.

Ele sentia como se em único roçar de lábios todo o mundo fizesse sentindo. Mais amá-la fez do mundo um lugar melhor.

Tê-la como sua mulher era a melhor sensação que já experimentara nenhuma mulher podia substituir o que ela lhe dava.

Sabia que em sua inocência, ela estava se entregando para ele, não só seu corpo mais sua alma também. Ele juraria proteger essa alma com unhas e dentes.

Ainda com os lábios colados aos dela, ela soltou um bocejo e ele riu baixinho a aconchegou em seus braços e beijou seus cabelos.

-Durma minha Bella. Estarei sempre contigo. Agora nós pertenceremos para sempre.

**Pov. Bella**

-Durma minha Bella. Estarei sempre contigo. Agora nós pertenceremos para sempre.

Adormeci com as palavras dele ecoando em minha mente. Eu sentia que pertencia a ele, mais ouvir ele sussurrando em meu ouvido me fez ter certeza que nada podia separar eu e Edward.

Acordei e ele estava dormindo abraçado a mim, beijei seu queixo e ele era tão bonito que me fazia arfar.

Aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu peito e senti seus lábios em meus cabelos, levantei o rosto e ele me olhava sorrindo.

-Bom dia amor. – eu ri era tão bom ouvi-lo me chamando de amor.

-Bom dia.

-Aposto que esta com fome.

-Muita.

-Então vamos tomar café. – ele se levantou e senti meu rosto quente ele ainda estava sem a roupa e eu também, ao olhar para mim ele sorriu e vestiu uma calça e começou a pegar minhas roupas pelo chão.

-A senhorita precisa de um banho. – eu ri baixinho e ele saiu do quarto e voltou minutos depois.

-Venha a Sra. Coppe preparou seu banho.

Edward me levou para meu quarto e logo a Sra. Coppe apareceu, ela olhou estranho para mim e para Edward e suspirou.

-Venha querida. – ela me puxou para o quarto de banho onde tinha aquela tina grande e mergulhei lá dentro lavando os cabelos e o corpo. Assim que terminei a Sra. Coppe me ajudou a me vestir e penteou meus cabelos.

Descemos juntas as escadas e Edward me esperava no primeiro degrau. Sorri para ele e pulei em seus braços e dei beijos em seu rosto lindo.

-Esta linda. – ele sussurrou e me deu um beijo rápido e pegou minha mão me levando ate a sala onde tinha a mesa grande e tomamos café juntos. Edward segurou minha mão e beijou olhando em meus olhos.

-Não vejo a hora de nos casarmos. – eu ri baixinho.

-Edward o que é casar?

-Já não te expliquei amor?

-Mais eu não entendi. Você disse que ficaríamos sempre juntos. Mais já não estamos juntos agora? – ele sorriu

-É diferente. Vai ter uma festa com muitas pessoas e um homem vai nos declarar marido e mulher. Ai sim pertenceremos um ao outro. – eu mordi o lábio, estava muito confuso.

-Não se preocupe. O casamento de Emmett e Rose é amanha ai você vai saber como é. – eu assenti e me levantei.

Edward enlaçou minha cintura e me levou para a sala e me jogou no sofá. Eu ri e ele subiu em cima de mim.

-Você esta tão linda. – ele beijou meu pescoço e gemi baixinho. Será que iríamos fazer aquilo de novo.

-Edward o que é aquilo que a gente fez? – ele sorriu torto

-Amor.

-Mais você não me chama de amor?

-É diferente linda. Nós fizemos amor por que nos amamos.

-Hummm e podemos fazer amor de novo? – ele sorriu de um jeito que me deu vontade de agarrar ele e beijou meu pescoço.

-Mais tarde. – suspirei e abracei o pescoço dele. Ele olhava em meus olhos e sorria de um jeito lindo.

-Vamos sempre ficar juntos não é Edward?

-Para sempre minha Bella. – ele me beijou de tirar o fôlego e levantou do sofá me ajudando. Ouvi aquele barulho estranho e sabia que alguém tinha chegado.

Logo a Sra. Coppe apareceu na sala com alguém atrás dela.

-A Srta. Alice Brandon e o Sr. Jasper Whitlock.

-Jasper, Alice – Edward me soltou e abraçou Jasper e deu um beijo na bochecha de Alice e ela veio até mim.

-Bella esta linda. Vim lhe convidar para fazermos compras. – compras? O que é compras? Acho que ela notou que eu estava confusa, pois riu baixinho.

-Vestidos Bella. Você precisa de novos. – ah ela quer arrumar vestidos, mais já não tenho um monte deles?

-Você vai gostar Bella. Toda mulher gosta de comprar. – falou Jasper sorrindo.

-E além disso. Temos o baile do rei e você tem que estar linda. – olhei para Edward que olhava preocupado para mim.

-Eu não sei Alice. Ela precisa mesmo. Não é melhor chamarmos uma costureira aqui em casa?

-Edward você não pode escondê-la do mundo.

-Eu não a escondo. Só me preocupo com a reação dela diante das pessoas. Lembre-se que na ilha ela vivia sozinha.

-Mais um motivo, para sair e conhecer o mundo lá fora. E Rose vai nós encontrar ela esta experimentando o vestido de noiva.

-Esta bem e o que eu vou fazer enquanto isso?

-Por isso trouxe Jasper ele e você se divirtam. Bella e eu vamos às compras. – Edward suspirou e me abraçou.

-Você quer ir com Alice? – ele perguntou baixinho e eu mordi o lábio, tinha um pouco de medo de sair, não sabia o que teria lá fora, sem contar que eram tantas pessoas.

-Bella vai ser divertido e quando quiser voltar Edward vai te buscar. – ele sorriu para mim e o abracei com força.

-Você vai me buscar se eu precisar? – ele deu um meio sorriso

-Claro que sim amor. – eu sorri e dei um beijo rápido nele e me soltei dele.

-Alice compre tudo que ela quiser e pode mandar a conta para a casa dos Swan que eu pagarei. – Alice assentiu e saímos juntas para a rua.

Alice e eu entramos em um couxe como ela chamou e ele andava rápido pelas ruas. Podia ver pela janela as pessoas e as casas. Eram tantas pessoas que me assustava.

O couxe parou e Alice desceu e me ajudou a descer. Era uma casa grande e tinha um vidro na frente e vários

Vestidos a mostra. Alice diz se chamar loja de roupas.

Entramos na loja de roupas. Uma mulher loira e alta com um grande sorriso nos atendeu.

-Ola sejam bem vindas.

-Ola estamos procurando a Srta. MacCarty?

-Oh claro. Ela esta fazendo a prova do vestido. Venham comigo. – seguimos a mulher que subiu mais dois lances de escadas e entramos por uma porta.

Fiquei deslumbrada quando vi Rosalie em um lindo vestido todo branco e ela estavam lindos com os cabelos loiros soltos. Ela sorriu para nós.

-Oh Rose ele é perfeito.

-Eu sei.

-Bella você vai escolher o seu também? – eu a olhei confusa.

-Como assim?

-Bem não foi para isso que você a trouxe Alice, para comprar o vestido sem Edward.

-Claro que sim. Vamos olhar alguns modelos.

-Vou ter um vestido também? – perguntei animada e as duas fizeram que sim. Corri até elas e as abracei com força.

Logo eu me casaria com meu Edward e ficaríamos juntos para sempre eu podia sentir.


	24. Bônus - Pov Edward

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Bônus**

**Pov. Edward**

Meu coração se apertou ao ver minha pequena Bella tão triste e indefesa. Eu a amava tanto que chegava a doer.

E saber que ela estava assim por minha causa.

Olhei para baixo e vi Charlie me olhando preocupado. E sorri para ele e entrei no quarto.

Sabia que ele me deixaria sozinho com ela. Ele sabia o quanto ela é importante para mim. Imagino que ele a essa altura já sabe que sempre amei a filha dele. O nome do meu barco é a maior prova disso.

Ela estava deitada, com o rosto enterrado nos travesseiros, me aproximei dela e toquei um pedaço do seu lindo rosto que não estava tampado.

Ela levantou o rosto e meu peito se apertou ao ver as lagrimas escorrendo, ela devia estar com raiva de mim.

Ela levantou da cama e se afastou.

Queria beijá-la, implorar seu perdão, mais ao vê-la em pé eu não pude evitar olhar o corpo dela.

Bella é tão bonita suas pernas lindas e seu corpo me deixavam louco. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela do corpo dela do rosto dela.

Não podia agüentar mais, finalmente meu alto controle foi pro espaço. Lutei tanto para me conter e só de vê-la nua e eu esquecia tudo.

Olhei em seus olhos e podia ver que ela me queria, sabia que ela não entendia mais me segurei por tempo demais.

Caminhei até ela e a agarrei pela cintura colando seu corpo delicado ao meu. Suas pequenas mãos espalmaram em meu peito e tirei uma mão da sua cintura e coloquei na sua nuca trazendo sua boca para mim, meus polegares faziam círculos ali, e o cheiro de seu corpo estava me deixando doido.

Ela estremecia em meus braços e meu desejo falava cada vez mais alto e sem pensar, pois estava cansado de tanto pensar eu a beijei. Como sempre quis beijar.

Um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria, queria tudo dela seus beijos, seu corpo sua alma, queria que ela fosse só minha e de mais ninguém.

Mesmo devorando os lábios dela, queria mais, desci minha mão da sua cintura e apertei sua bunda, desde aquela vez na ilha queria tocá-la, mais depois dela fugir de mim eu tive receio.

Mais agora ela não me afastava, eu podia sentir que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Suas mãozinhas me tocavam e me apertavam e meu desejo estava se intensificando, agora nada me pararia.

Desci minha mão da bunda dela e peguei sua coxa e coloquei no meu quadril depois fiz o mesmo com a outra a enlaçando em mim.

A levei em direção a cama e separei nossos lábios para respirarmos, mais não conseguia deixar de beijar e

Sugar a pele quente dela.

A deitei na cama e continuei beijando sua pele seu pescoço esguio e delicioso, os gemidos dela estavam me deixando cada vez mais sem controle. E ela me agarrando me puxando para ela cada vez mais não ajudava em nada.

A luxuria me dominava e queria beijar seu corpo, tocá-la comecei a abrir a camisa dela, sonhava com seu corpo imaginando meus lábios provando cada pedaço da pele dela.

De repente ela não me tocava mais e parecia nervosa. Parei de beijá-la e olhei em seus olhos, ela parecia tão assustada que sorri me desculpando e corei envergonhado dos meus desejos e por não ter pensado que ela era inocente nesse assunto.

-Oh amor, eu a quero tanto – sussurrei contra a pele dela e beijei seu ombro que a camisa já deixava aparecer.

Com sua doçura inocente ela tocou meus cabelos e parecia preocupada.

-Me quer mesmo? – pude ouvir a tristeza em sua voz e me peito doeu, ela ainda estava triste e por minha causa.

-Não acredita em meu amor? – perguntei com medo de sua resposta, pois faria tudo para que ela acreditasse, eu não podia viver sem ela, meu coração pareceu mais leve quando a vi sorrindo.

-Sim, eu acredito, mais e a outra... – como ela podia lembrar-se de Tania quando eu estava aqui com ela, com a única que tinha meu coração? A beijei querendo tirar as duvidas de seu coração.

-Ela nada significa para mim. Só você me importa. – ela mordia o lábio em um gesto tão seu, que demonstrava que ela ainda tinha receios.

-Mais ela é mais bonita do que eu. – não nada era comparado a ela. Nada era mais bonito do que ela.

-Nada é mais bonito que você minha Bella. Meu amor – ela me abraçou enterrando seu rostinho em meu peito e senti suas lagrimas molhando minha camisa.

-Eu tive tanto medo. – afaguei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa, se ela soubesse como eu temo perdê-la, a todo o momento tenho que beijá-la ou só tocá-la para ter certeza de que não a perderei de novo.

-Nunca vou deixá-la eu prometi. – ela pareceu mais feliz com minhas palavras e começou a secar as lagrimas teimosa, ajudei com beijos adorava beijar seu rosto.

-Edward, o que estávamos fazendo? – ela era tão inocente e isso me lembrou como eu estava me aproveitando dela, acabei corando de novo.

-Algo que não devíamos. – confessei esperando ela me empurrar mais suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas e suas palavras me surpreenderam.

-Eu gostei – eu não pude evitar rir baixo e levantei seu rosto, para ela me olhar.

-Eu também gostei de te sentir tão perto. Mais não devemos.

-Por quê? – oh como dizer ao amor da sua vida que não pode tocá-la quando sabe que é o que você mais quer.

-Não é certo Bella. Isso é para depois do casamento.

-O que nós fazíamos. Há mais? – e como havia mais, mais não devíamos fazer. Eu ri e beijei seu queixo.

-Muito mais.

-O que mais? – a abracei enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, seu cheiro me deixando louco e tentei me concentrar nesse cheiro para não fazer o que eu mais queria desde que eu a vi naquela ilha.

-Eu iria tirar sua roupa e a minha e me uniria a você. Nós estaríamos tão juntos que não se saberia aonde começa um e termina o outro.

Assustei-me quando ela puxou meu rosto, suas pequenas mãos espalmadas uma de cada lado.

-Eu quero Edward. Estar tão unida a você que nada poderia nós separar. – ela não podia me pedir isso, não seria justo, eu tentando me controlar para fazer o que é certo.

-Não Bella, quando nós casarmos. Agora não. – ela balançou a cabeça com vigor e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Eu a teria impedido se imaginasse que ela estava sem nada por baixo.

Mais para meu tormento ela estava nua, e seu corpo era tão lindo, melhor do que imaginei, era pequeno e magro os seios pequenos, e parecia caber perfeitamente em minha mão seu quadril arredondado.

A abracei deixando tentando ofuscar a visão mais perfeita que já vira. Não podia fazer isso, eu tinha que protegê-la dos meus desejos, da minha luxuria desenfreada, mais quando senti suas mãos desabotoando minha camisa eu me esqueci de tudo.

Nada mais fazia sentido a não ser estar dentro dela, unido a ela. Então eu a beijei, queria mostrar a ela que eu a amava, não iria fazer sexo com Bella. Iria fazer amor.

Arranquei minha própria camisa e abracei mais uma vez, o contato de nossas peles me fez sentir um choque elétrico, que me deixou sem chão, eu a deitei com gentileza no colchão e tirei minhas calças.

Fiquei preocupado com sua reação quando me visse completamente nu. Mais ela não ficou assustada. Eu podia sentir que ela me queria, assim como eu a queria.

Fui até ela e toquei sua intimidade, podia sentir o calor que vinha do seu centro, ela gemeu com meu toque, e seus gemidos me deixavam louco.

Ela me abraçava com força e coloquei outro dedo, queria a deixar quente para a hora da penetração, temia machucá-la, ela gritava e me agarrava como se eu fosse sua única chance de viver.

E era assim que eu me sentia, sem Bella não havia motivos para viver, não mais depois que eu a reencontrei.

Seu corpo tremia sobre meus toques e sem me conter mais comecei a penetrá-la, ela se agarrou a mim com força, olhei em seus olhos, e sorri tentando acalmá-la.

Eu deslizava cada vez mais para dentro dela até romper sua inocência e ela arfou alto, podia ver que ela estava com dor e me odiei por causar isso a ela. Beijei seu rosto e ela me olhou.

-Perdão – pedi para ela e suspirei ao sentir seus dedos em meu rosto.

-Nunca vai me deixar – ela sussurrou e sorri, nunca, nunca a deixaria.

-Prefiro morrer a ficar longe de você. – a beijei de novo e ela estava mais calma e parecia feliz.

Podia ver em seus olhos que ela não sentia mais dor e comecei a me movimentar, queria levá-la ao céu como eu estava só por estar dentro dela.

-Aonde vai? – a sua inocência era tão doce, eu nunca a deixaria a beijei e sussurrei em sua boca.

-A lugar nenhum. – murmurei e comecei a me movimentar, um vai em vem primeiro lento para ela se acostumar e aumentando a cada onda de desejo que crescia em meu ser.

Ela gemia e me agarrava, sabia que as emoções a deviam estar deixando louca, só não imaginava que estar com ela era como se fosse minha primeira vez também.

Estar com uma mulher nunca foi tão lindo, como era estar com Bella. Era amor desejo, paixão, todas as emoções que me preenchiam e me faziam querê-la cada vez mais.

Senti seu ventre me comprimindo e os espasmos de prazer chegando tanto para mim quanto para ela. Meu mundo pareceu explodir em milhões de cores ao ouvir seu grito de prazer quando ela alcançou o clímax ao mesmo tempo em que eu.

Não pude segurar o sorriso que espalhou por meu rosto. Bella agora era minha. E nada poderia nós separar.

Pois eu fui seu primeiro eu a fiz mulher e seria seu único homem.

Agora mais do que nunca ela era minha mulher.

E isso seria para sempre.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Três**

Edward caminhou preocupado ao lado de Jasper. O jovem notou o cenho franzido do amigo.

-Houve algo Edward? – Edward suspirou assentindo.

-Fiz algo imperdoável. – Jasper ficou assustado com o tom sombrio do amigo.

-Como assim?

-Eu me aproveitei de Bella. – Jasper parou de andar e olhou para Edward assustado.

-A força?

-Claro que não. Eu nunca a machucaria.

-Mais então?

-Eu fiz amor com ela. Não consegui me conter.

-Ela não queria?

-Isso é o pior, ela me pediu. – Jasper riu e voltou a andar acompanhado de Edward.

-Não deve se preocupar com isso. Você não vai casar com ela? A não ser que tenha mudado de idéia?

-Claro que não. Casar-me com Bella é o que mais quero.

-Então não há motivos para você se desesperar.

-Eu sei. Mais eu sinto como se tivesse tirado a inocência dela.

-De certo modo você tirou. Agora ela é uma mulher. A sua mulher.

-E vai ser para sempre. – Jasper sorriu, eles caminharam para o porto de Londres.

-Já preparou tudo? – Edward perguntou a Jasper.

-Já. Em duas semanas, logo depois do baile do rei eu serei um homem casado. – Edward riu

-Engraçado como todos nós conseguimos arrumar nossas vidas ao mesmo tempo. – Jasper assentiu

-Imaginava que uma hora eu tomaria vergonha na cara e faria o pedido a Alice. E talvez você se cassasse com uma das dezenas de mulheres que correm atrás de você. Mais o Emmett é surpresa. – os dois riram.

-Sim não esperava que Emmett se amarrasse.

-Achei que você acabaria se casando com Tania Denali.

-Nem me lembre daquela louca.

-Por quê?

-Ela foi à casa de Charlie e me agarrou na frente de Bella.

-E o que você fez?

-Eu tive uma conversa seria com ela. E avisei que vou me casar com Bella.

-Não teme que ela faça algo?

-Fazer o que? Ela é uma dondoca mimada, que só esta revoltada, pois escolhi uma mulher que ela se acha superior.

-Espero que sim.

-Fico mais preocupado com Bella.

-Por quê?

-Ela ficou insegura achando que eu não a amo.

-Você devia contar a ela.

-Contar o que?

-Que você sempre a amou.

-E se ela não me entender?

-Ou talvez ela entenda que você nunca vai deixá-la, pois sempre a amou. – Edward ficou calado o resto do caminho pensando.

Talvez Jasper tivesse razão. Se ela soubesse o quanto significava para ele, nunca mais duvidaria do seu amor.

Eles alcançaram o porto e logo viram o navio de Edward.

-Hei. – alguém gritou do navio e Jasper e Edward acenaram para Emmett.

-Onde estavam?

-Edward não queria deixar Bella ir às compras com Alice. – Emmett rolou os olhos e colocou uma mão no ombro de Edward.

-Você não pode prendê-la para sempre Edward.

-Eu não a prendo. Só me preocupo com ela. Bella não esta familiarizada com nosso mundo. É diferente para ela.

-Nós sabemos Edward. Mais ela tem que sair alguma hora.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – Edward cruzou os braços e Emmett e Jasper riram. Vendo que Edward estava chateado, Emmett mudou de assunto.

-Aposto que esta doido para provar sua inocente noivinha em Edward. – Edward bufou e Jasper tentou conter o riso.

-Ele já provou.

-O que?

-Sim, Bella já não é mais uma garota inocente, é uma mulher.

-Edward meu rapaz, não esperava isso de você. Até eu me controlo mais com a Rose.

-Por que ela te nega. – Emmett bufou.

-A diaba é terrível, me atiça depois me deixa na mão. Já estou com aquilo roxo. – Jasper e Edward explodiram em gargalhadas.

-Isso ri da desgraça alheia. – os dois voltaram a rir.

-Você vai se casar logo, não fique chateado.

-Por mim já teria me casado. Mais a Rose quer um vestido e bla, bla, bla.

-Todas elas querem.

-Bella não se importa com isso.

-Não se importava. Aposto que quando ela ver os vestidos de noivas e as meninas explicarem para ela sobre a festa de casamento, você vai estar tão perdido quando nós. – Edward torceu o nariz.

-Não devia ter deixado Alice a levar. – Emmett e Jasper riram alto.

-É inevitável capitão. – Edward fez uma careta e se dirigiu para sua cabine.

-Vou para minha cabine, quando as garotas chegarem me avisem.

Edward entrou em sua cabine e Emmett e Jasper continuaram no convés.

**Pov. Bella**

Olhei mais uma vez para o lindo desenho do vestido que eu escolhi com a ajuda de Alice. Ele é tão lindo e perfeito, todo branco tão lindo como as nuvens.

Sai da loja praticamente arrastada por Alice e Rosalie. Eu queria olhar mais meu lindo vestido.

Mais quando elas me disseram que íamos ao navio de Edward eu quase corri, queria tanto abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

Parecia que não nós víamos há anos.

Entramos no couxe e eu quicava na cadeira, parecia que fazia anos desde a ultima vez que estive no navio. Eu gostava de lá.

Lembrava-me o paraíso que era meu mundo, só eu e Edward e ninguém mais no nosso caminho.

Eu sinto que o que tive com Edward foi especial e muito importante. Mais ainda tinha medo de ele me deixar por uma mulher como aquela loira perfeita que foi à casa de meu pai.

Eu sabia do fundo do meu coração que Edward não me abandonaria, mais eu também sabia que eu nunca seria a mulher ideal para ele.

Eu no fundo ainda sou um bicho, como a loira me chamou.

-Bella o que tanto pensa? – Alice me perguntou, e sorri não queria contar meus medos.

-Em Edward. – as duas rolaram os olhos e eu ri.

-O que tem seu Edward? – eu dei de ombros e voltei a olhar pela janela.

-Eu fiz amor com ele.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – me assustei com o grito das duas, até o homem que movimentava o couxe parou e veio ver se estávamos bem.

-Tudo bem senhoritas? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta.

-Estamos ótimas pode continuar em direção ao porto. Mais vai devagar.

-Sim Srta. Alice. – assim que ele saiu Alice e Rose me olharam de um jeito estranho.

-Você falou serio Bella?

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre se deitar com Edward. – eu as olhei confusa.

-Eu sempre me deito com Edward.

-Não. Ela quis dizer sobre fazer amor. – Rose a corrigiu.

-Oh, sim. Fizemos ontem.

-OMG!

-Eu vou matar Edward. – eu as olhei preocupada, será que eu não podia contar?

-O que foi? Vocês não fazem amor com Jasper e Emmett? – Alice ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e Rosalie ficou com o rosto todo vermelho.

-Bem, quer dizer. Eu ainda não fiz.

-Por quê? É Tão bom. – Rosalie ficou vermelha de novo, e Alice parecia brava.

-Bella você não deve dizer isso em voz alta.

-Por quê?

-Quer que Charlie mate Edward. – matar?

-Alice o que é matar?

-OMG! Você não sabe nada da vida. Edward não devia ter feito isso. E se você engravidar?

Engravidar?

A loira nojenta usou essa palavra. O que seria?

-Alice o que é engravidar?

-OMG! – dessa vez foi Rose quem falou. – Ela pode estar grávida e nem sabe o que significa.

As duas pareciam muito preocupadas e não respondiam minhas perguntas. Queria chegar logo ao navio. Edward com certeza vai me explicar tudo.

Antes que as duas pudessem falar mais coisas confusas o couxe parou e eu saltei logo para fora. Vi o porto onde tinha vários navios de tamanhos e formatos diferentes.

Mais não pude evitar sorrir ao reconhecer o navio dele entre todos.


	26. Chapter 24

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo vinte e quatro**

**Pov. Bella**

Mais não pude evitar sorrir ao reconhecer o navio dele entre todos. Sem esperar pelas meninas corri para lá. Como podia só algum tempo sem estar perto dele já me deixava doida de saudade.

Antes que eu entrasse avistei Emmett que sorriu para mim.

-Hei Bella. – eu sorri para ele e entrei.

-Cadê Edward? – perguntei sorrindo, e ele sorriu.

-Te esperando na cabine dele. – sem esperar corri para lá e assim que abri a porta ele me olhou, estava deitado na pequena cama que dormimos juntos tantas vezes.

Ele deu um grande sorriso e esticou os braços me chamando para me juntar a ele.

Corri para ele e deitei em seu peito, seus braços me envolveram e seus lábios tocaram meus cabelos.

-Como foram as compras? – eu sorri e olhei para ele.

-Eu fiz o vestido de noiva. – falei animada e ele sorriu. E beijou meus lábios.

-E como ficou?

-É tão lindo Edward, todo branco. – eu falei animada e ele sorriu mais.

-Será a noiva mais linda que Londres já viu. – eu o abracei mais forte.

-Acha mesmo?

-Com certeza. E depois do casamento vamos viajar pelo mundo no LA BELLA...

-O que é LA BELLA? – ele sorriu..

-É o nome do meu navio.

-E o nome é igual ao meu?

-Na verdade o nome é em homenagem a única mulher que já amei. – o olhei confusa, ele conhecia outra Bella.

-Você meu amor. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e o olhei confusa.

-Não entendo Edward.

-É uma longa historia, mais a algum tempo que quero lhe contar.

-Então conte. – eu me levantei do seu peito e ele se levantou também e me puxou para seu colo.

-Bem, - ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos os deixando bagunçados, e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, esperando por o que fosse que ele me contaria.

-Quando eu era jovem, eu conheci a menina mais bonita do mundo em minha opinião. Eu era louco por ela, mais era jovem e ela era bem mais nova do que eu. Eu estudei muito e queria ser um explorador como Charlie, para assim que ela tivesse idade eu me casar com ela.

-Mais o destino é traiçoeiro, e ela fez uma viagem de navio com seus pais, e houve uma tempestade no mar, e ela e a mãe se perderam no mar, o pai dela as procurou como louco, mais com o tempo, ele aceitou que elas haviam morrido, e nunca mais navegou.

-Eu fiquei muito triste quando ele voltou sem ela, e chorei muito, pois eu a amava mais do que minha vida. Eu até pensei em desistir, de que adiantava meus sonhos, se eu não poderia mais dividir com ela. Mais Charlie me ajudou e me convenceu a seguir em frente.

-Ele me ajudou, me ensinando tudo que eu precisava saber, e me deu meu primeiro navio, e com a sua permissão eu dei o nome da filha dele meu grande amor, Bella. LA BELLA, achei que seria um modo de tê-la perto de mim.

Senti lagrimas em meus olhos e seu lábios em minhas bochechas, se eu não tivesse me perdido, já seria a mulher de Edward, ele me amava, assim como eu o amo mais do que a mim mesma.

Cacei seu lábios entre as lagrimas e ele me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e sorri entre seus lábios.

-É mesmo a minha historia Edward? – ele sorriu torto e voltou a deitar e me puxou para seu peito.

-Sim Bella, eu sempre amei você. Quando eu te vi na ilha eu sabia, eu senti que era a minha Bella, e que o amor que sempre senti por você, continuava em mim.

-Eu amo você Edward. Chega a doer só de pensar que não ficaremos juntos. – ele me abraçou a apertado, e enterrou seu rosto em meus cabelos.

-Eu sinto o mesmo, mais eu nunca vou me afastar de você de novo. Eu nunca vou perdê-la.

Eu sorri e voltei a beijá-lo, as mãos dele acariciando minhas costas, separei nossos lábios para respirar e senti seus lábios tocando meu pescoço, subindo e descendo, ofeguei alto.

As mãos dele desceram para minha bunda e ele apertou de leve e sorriu de um jeito que me deixou zonza, e me fez sentir meu rosto quente. Ele sorriu mais e voltou a me beijar.

Senti suas mãos nos meus ombros empurrando meu vestido para baixo, seus lábios saíram dos meus para tocar a pele descoberta.

Ele me sentou na cama e sem tirar os olhos dos meus ele voltou a abaixar meu vestido e fiquei, ele se levantou e terminou de tirar o vestido e minha roupa intima, senti meu rosto quente e ele sorriu e me deitou na cama.

-As vezes não acredito que você é real. – eu sorri e o chamei. – ele tirou a camisa e deitou sobre mim, me beijando de tirar o fôlego, seu lábios saíram dos meus e percorreram todo o meu corpo, me fazendo sentir espasmos de prazer por todo meu corpo.

Ele se levantou e tirou as calças e senti meu rosto quente mais uma vez, ele era tão bonito, ele se deitou sobre mim e voltou a me beijar enquanto suas mãos tocavam minha pele, me causando, um prazer tão bom.

Ele afastou minhas pernas com as suas e fechei os olhos, esperando pela dor, mais ao invés senti um prazer maior do que da ultima vez, e me agarrei mais a ele, envolvendo minhas pernas nele.

Ele gemeu baixo e começou a se mover dentro de mim.

-OOOH – eu gemi e ele sorriu.

-Eu não disse que não doeria mais.

-Si... Sim... – eu murmurei sem fôlego e ele aumentou as investidas me deixando

louca. Era muito bom senti-lo em mim.

Senti meu corpo estremecer, e o de Edward também, algo formigava em mim, e um prazer tão maravilhoso me fez soltar um grito e ele me abraçou com força e beijou meu rosto, quando seu liquido quente invadiu meu corpo.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes, por alguns tempo, ate ele sair de dentro de mim e me deitar em seu peito.

Ele beijou meus cabelos e acariciou minhas costas nuas.

-Eu te amo, minha Bella. – eu sorri e beijei seu peito.

-Eu também meu Edward. – ele riu e levantou meu rosto e me beijou de tirar o fôlego.

Me separei dele e uma pergunta que eu queria fazer me veio a cabeça.

-Edward?

-Diga meu amor.

-O que é grávida?

**Fim Pov. Bella**

_-O que é grávida?_ – Edward enrijeceu, como fora tão burro, seu desejo por Bella era tanto que em nenhum momento pensou nas conseqüências de seus atos.

Não pensou que poderia acontecer com ela. Como pode ser tão egoísta. Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se vestir. Via que Bella estava confusa e vestiu sua calça e passou uma mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

-Venha cá. – ele a chamou enquanto se sentava e a sentava em seu colo.

-Então o que é? – ele sorriu fraco, ela parecia uma criança curiosa e ele a tratara como mulher a alguns minutos atrás.

-Bem, nós fizemos amor certo. – ela assentiu. – Bem, quando fazemos amor, uma parte minha entra em você, e é como uma semente que eu coloco em você. – ela tocou a barriga com o cenho franzido e ele colocou a mão sobre a dela.

-Essa semente é um filho, que com o tempo vai crescer e vamos ter um bebê. Sabe um pequeno ser que se pareça conosco. – ela sorriu e acariciou a barriga e ele sorriu.

-Você quer? – ela parou de acariciar a barriga e olhou para ele.

-Ter um bebê seu. Oh claro que sim. – ele riu e roçou os lábios nos dela.

-Você quer? – ela perguntou alisando a barriga de novo e ele sorriu torto.

-Uma linda menininha, parecida com você. Parece um sonho. – ela riu baixinho e o abraçou com força.

-Parece um sonho mesmo.

-Sim e em breve ele vai se realizar. – ela o empurrou na cama e deitou sobre ele o beijando.

-Bella o que esta fazendo?

-Quero meu bebê. – Edward riu.

-Não precisamos fazer agora. É melhor depois do casamento. – ele viu que ela ficou triste e a virou na cama e a beijou.

-Mais se você quer um, eu te dou. – ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

-Eu quero, quero muito. – ele riu e beijou seu pescoço, seus lábios descendo e subindo.

-Abra a porta Edward Anthony Masen.

* * *

**N/A: As vezes eu esqueço que nem todo mundo já me conhece e as leitoras novas ficam meio perdidas.**

**Essa fic, é uma das minhas primeiras fics, acho que a quarta. Eu não tinha beta na época, e nem sabia o que era, escrevi ela tipo, a quatro anos atras, ainda aprendendo a mexer em word. **

**Da pra notar como a minha escrita melhorou de antes pro agora. **

**Agora eu escrevo melhor e alem disso tenho beta.**

**Mas em fics antigas, vai ter erro mesmo, infelizmente eu não tenho tempo pra arrumar. E já tentei arrumar betas pras fics antigas. Eu consegui para algumas, mas não para todas, e algumas ainda estão sendo betadas. E infelizmente essa não é uma delas.**

**Se os erros incomodam, eu sinto muito, mas no momento vai ficar assim mesmo. Eu to repostando mais a pedido de leitoras que já liam a fic em outros sites que eu postei antes. **

**Enfim, se os erros estão demais e não consegue ler, eu sinto muito, leia as novas que não vai ter erro. Mas por enquanto essa vai continuar assim, pois é assim que estão meus capítulos no word.**

**Desculpem qualquer coisa.**

**E obrigada por estarem comentando de novo povo pervo ;)**


	27. Chapter 25

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Cinco**

_-Abra a porta Edward Anthony Masen._ – Edward rolou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de sua prima. Bella riu baixinho e eles se levantaram e foram até a porta.

-Diga Marie Alice Brandon. – ele falou assim que abriu a porta, Alice fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome completo.

-Edward, precisamos conversar. – ele suspirou e assentiu.

-Bella, fique com Rose e os rapazes. – ele pediu a Bella que concordou e ficou ao lado de Rose.

Ele deu passagem a Alice que entrou em sua cabine com ele.

-Seu idiota. – ela gritou assim que ele fechou a porta.

-O que eu fiz?

-O que? O que?

-É o que?

-Não se faça de inocente Sr. Masen. Como você pode, Bella não conhece nada e você...

-Ela te contou? – ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo e suspirou. -Alice, não foi planejado e...

-Que seja Edward. Mais e agora? Ou vai me dizer que estavam jogando dama? – Edward corou de leve e riu sem graça.

-Bem você sabe Alice uma coisa leva a outra e...

-Edward e se ela ficar grávida? – ele voltou a passar uma mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

-Eu sei Alice. Foi você que comentou sobre grávida para ela. – Alice riu

-Ela te perguntou o que era? – Edward corou de novo e Alice sorriu mais.

-Bem sim. E te digo não foi uma conversa fácil.

-Bem feito. E como ela reagiu? – Edward sorriu torto.

-Muito bem, ela na verdade quer um bebê agora. – Alice arregalou os olhos.

-Como é?

-Bem, é isso mesmo. Ela soube como é ter um bebê e quer um.

-Oh, meu deus e agora.

-Não sei Alice. Mais não quero me preocupar com isso agora. Ainda tenho muitos problemas para resolver.

-Quais? – Alice perguntou se sentando já um pouco mais calma.

-Tânia! – Alice fez uma careta.

-Ela já sabe, sobre você e Bella?

-Pior ela viu. Foi a casa de Charlie me procurar.

-OMG, e o que você fez?

-Eu disse a ela que me casarei com Bella.

-Bella a viu?

-Sim, e achei que a perderia. Tânia quase me beijou na frente dela. E Bella percebeu que houve algo entre nós.

-Nossa. Mais você disse problemas. O que mais te preocupa?

-O baile em que o rei quer conhecer Bella.

-Por que isso te preocupa?

-Bella pode se sentir... Deslocada. Ela não esta acostumada com o nosso mundo.

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-Como não. A cada minuto, fico mais nervoso.

-Não fique, o vestido dela é lindo e vamos estar todos lá para ajudá-lo.

Ele suspirou e assentiu. Ambos saíram da cabine com o braço dado. Jasper sorriu e abraçou Alice.

-Mais calma amor?

-É baixinha achei que Ed não sairia vivo daquela cabine. – falou Emmett rindo, Alice deu um soco no braço dele.

-Nossa como vou viver sem meu braço. – todos riram e Alice mostrou a língua para ele.

Edward sorriu para Bella que estava quieta e o olhava sorrindo, ele foi ate ela e a abraçou beijando seus cabelos.

-Vamos para casa? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela assentiu e ele a levou ate o couxe que os esperava em frente o navio.

-Os outros não vão?

-Não, vão se preparar para o baile.

-Baile? - ela perguntou confusa, e ele a ajudou a entrar no couxe.

-Sim, para você conhecer o rei, e para apresentá-la a todos como minha noiva. – ela deu um grande sorriso e pulou no colo dele.

-Mesmo.

-Sim. – ele afagou os cabelos dela e ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silencio, cada um prezo em seus próprios temores. Edward temia a ida de Bella a corte do rei. Temia como as pessoas tratariam uma pessoa tão pura e doce, que falava o que pensava e que não saberia se portar diante da hipocrisia da corte.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e a abraçou puxando a mais para si, como se cada espaço que ficasse longe dela fosse muito.

Assim que entraram na casa a Sra. Coppe, correu até Bella e segurou suas mãos.

-Querida seu vestido de baile chegou. – Bella bateu palmas animada e correu para as escadas, depois parou e voltou correndo e pulou no pescoço de Edward lhe dando um beijo e correu para cima de novo.

Ele riu e seguiu para seu quarto, afinal o baile seria essa noite e teria que se arruar também..

**Pov. Bella**

Olhei mais uma vez para o lindo vestido azul, o abracei contra meu peito.

-Quem comprou? – perguntei para a Sra. Coppe, e ela sorriu.

-A Srta. Alice Brandon, ela encomendou e mandou entregar aqui.

-Oh, ele não é lindo Sra. Coppe?

-É perfeito querida. E você parecera uma princesa com ele. – sorri animada, e olhei para o grande espelho que tinha no quarto, era muito maior do que o que Edward me mostrou na ilha.

Conseguia ver meu corpo todo com ele. Sorri mais vendo o lindo tecido que parecia com o céu, é tão perfeito.

-Vem querida, vou ajudá-la a se arrumar. – sorri para a Sra. Coppe e a segui para o quarto de banho.

Depois de tomar banho e ela secar meus cabelos ela começou a penteá-los. Estava aborrecida, pentear cabelo é muito chato, e o meu pelo que a Sra. Coppe falava era muito grande.

Depois de um tempão ela finalmente terminou, e começou a arrumar ele de um jeito estranho, fez uma trança e um pequeno coque envolto na trança, deixando meu cabelo cair em cachos pelas costas.

Coloquei o vestido com sua ajuda e me olhei no espelho, nem parece eu. Estava tão bonita, ate aquela loira iria ver como eu estou bonita.

Dei uma volta e o vestido rodou e eu sorri, Edward iria gostar com certeza. A Sra. Coppe me ajudou a descer as escadas, estava com um sapato muito difícil de andar. Assim que chegamos na sala vi Charlie... Meu pai, ele estava bonito suas roupas eram pretas e muito bonitas.

-Minha filha esta linda. – eu sorri e ele segurou minhas mãos quando terminei de descer as escadas.

-Obrigada pai.

-Parece tanto com sua mãe. – ele parecia triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Estranho.

-Linda é pouco Charlie, ela parece mais um anjo. – sorri ao ouvir sua voz e quando eu o vi, fiquei admirada, ele estava tão bonito, sua roupa era como a de Charlie, quer dizer do meu pai.

Mais em Edward estava muito, muito mais bonito.

Ele deu um lindo sorriso e pegou meu braço e colocou entre o seu.

-Pronta? – ele perguntou sorrindo mais seus olhos pareciam tristes, afaguei seu rosto.

-O que foi? – ele piscou e ficou serio.

-Por que pergunta?

-Você parece triste. – ele sorriu de lado e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Preocupações, nada demais. – acariciei seu rosto de novo, e ele beijou a palma da minha mão.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu sempre vou cuidar de você. – ele prometeu de novo e eu sorri.

-Eu também sempre vou cuidar de você. – eu falei para ele e Edward riu.

-Eu sei que vai.

Ele voltou a caminhar me puxando junto com ele. Entramos no couxe e Edward voltou a ficar em silencio, eu sentia que algo o preocupava, mais ele não me contava. Eu podia tirar dele, mais com meu pai do lado seria estranho.

Senti meu rosto quente.

Desejava estar nós braços dele, o tempo inteiro. Era tão estranho a necessidade de sentir seu corpo junto do meu, senti meu rosto mais quente ao me lembrar de como seria fazer um bebê.

E acabei sorrindo. Edward me olhou e afagou minha bochecha, sua boca colou no meu ouvido e senti um calafrio.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou baixo e senti meu rosto mais quente.

-Lembrando. – falei e ele sorriu e beijou meus cabelos.

-Já falei que você esta linda?

-Você disse que eu parecia um anjo. – senti minha testa se enrugar. – O que é um anjo? – ele riu baixo.

-É um ser mágico, lindo e perfeito. O ser mais lindo do mundo. – senti meu rosto mais quente e beijei seu queixo, nem ligando que meu pai estava vendo.

Eu realmente amava Edward. Mesmo sendo um sentimento confuso e que nunca havia conhecido eu sentia que meu coração pararia de bater se ele me deixasse.

Olhei pela janela do couxe e vi o grande castelo, estava todo iluminado, e era a coisa mais linda que já vi. Edward sorriu e beijou meu pescoço.

-Pronta? – ele perguntou de novo.

-Acho que não. – meu pai já sai do couxe e eu continuei olhando pela janela.

-Não vou te deixar nem um minuto sequer. – eu suspirei e assenti.

-Então eu estou pronta.


	28. Chapter 26

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Seis**

_-Então eu estou pronta._ – Bella falou confiante e Edward sorriu saindo do couxe e a ajudando a sair. Já fora ele tomou seu braço e juntos adentraram o grande salão. Bella olhava deslumbrada, o imenso salão, os desenhos de anjos no teto, os grandes lustres, nunca vira nada tão bonito.

Edward apertou sua mão de leve e ela olhou sorrindo para ele. Logo encontraram, Jasper e Alice e Emmett e Rosalie, ate James estavam todos arrumados. Bella acenou para eles animada, e Edward e Charlie a levaram até eles.

-Como esta linda Bella. – falou Rose sorrindo.

-Você também. – Bella admirou o vestido verde de Rosalie encantada. Alice usava um rosa claro e estava tão bonita quanto Rose. Os rapazes estavam todos de ternos escuros.

-Estamos todos lindos. – falou James, e olhou uma mulher usando um lindo vestido vermelho e sorriu. – Desculpe abandoná-los mais o dever me chama. – todos riram ao vê-lo se afastar.

-O rei vai ficar encantado com você Bella. – Alice falou segurando a mão dela, e Bella sorriu olhando confusa para Edward.

-Não se preocupe, ele só quer ver a garota espírito. – falou Emmett e Rose deu um cutucão nele. – Que foi? – Edward rolou os olhos e pegou a mão de Bella.

-Ele só quer conhecer minha noiva e a filha de Charlie. Ver se você é tão bonita como eu disse. – Bella corou de leve e ele sorriu.

Edward voltou a pegar seu braço e a levou em direção ao rei, Bella olhou para o home, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, tão bonito quanto Edward, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira e assim que os viu chegar sorriu animado.

-Então essa é nossa garota espírito. – ele falou sorrindo e Bella corou de leve. O rei se levantou de sua cadeira e pegou mão de Bella entre as suas, e deu um beijo.

-É um prazer conhecer a filha perdida de Charlie,. – ela sorriu sem saber o que dizer e Edward sorriu para ela.

-Ola. – ela falou sem saber como se portar diante do rei, e ele sorriu mais ainda.

-Uma beleza a sua noiva. – Edward sorriu.

-Sim, ela é. – Bella desviou o olhar do rei, e olhou para os casais dançando, ela ficou encantada, com os movimentos que eles faziam rodopiando pelo salão. Ela sentiu a mão de Edward em sua cintura e ele encostou a boca em seu ouvido.

-Quer dançar? – ela olhou para ele, sem compreender ele sorriu torto, e segurou sua mão já andando em direção aos casais.

-O que é dançar? – ele sorriu e apontou para os casais.

-Você gostaria?

-Oh, sim.

Ele a levou até o centro do salão, e colocou uma mão na cintura dela e colocou uma mão dela em seu ombro e uniu sua outra mão livre com a dela. Deu inicio a musica e Bella não conseguia acompanhá-lo e parecia nervosa.

-Não se preocupe. – ele falou baixinho e colocou os pés dela sobre os seus, e voltou a dançar. Bella sorriu quando começaram a se movimentar, e Edward sorriu para ela.

-Gostou de dançar?

-Eu não estou fazendo nada.

-Claro que esta, dançar sozinho não tem graça, sua presença é essencial. – ela riu e olhou para os casais quando, e de repente parou de sorrir.

-O que foi Bella? – ele seguiu seu olhar e viu Tania os encarando, sentiu-se nervoso, o que ela pretendia.

-Não ligue para ela.

-Mas... – ele a interrompeu.

-Não tem mas, só importa você. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ficaram dançando por algum tempo, embalados pela doce valsa, com Edward a rodopiando.

Mais mesmo com Bella em seus braços, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, Tania estava divina com um lindo vestido vermelho, mais seu rosto demonstrava suas verdadeiras intenções.

E sem pensar Edward apertou mais Bella em seus braços. Tania seria capaz de fazer algo com sua doce Bella?

De repente Edward perdeu o equilíbrio quando alguém lhe deu um puxão, e Bella quase caiu mais ele a segurou. Olhou bravo para a pessoa e sentiu-se nervoso quando viu Tania sorrindo para ele.

-Lady Denali. – ele a cumprimentou.

-Ola Edward, dança comigo. – ela sorria divertida.

-Desculpe Lady Denali, mais eu estou com minha noiva. – Tania fez uma careta.

-Tenho certeza que ela não se importara. – ela falou seco, mais Edward a ignorou.

-Lamento Tania, mais não deixarei Bella. – e sem falar mais ele fez uma reverencia e se afastou com Bella que estava nervosa.

-Não precisa ficar assim – ele disse segurando o braço de Bella, enquanto, eles caminharam para junto dos outros.

-Edward... – ele podia ouvir a preocupação na voz dela.

-Não, - ele falou com firmeza para afastar as preocupações que a afligiam. – A historia que te contei mais cedo, se esqueceu você é tudo para mim? – ela sorriu fraquinho e ele levou a mão dela aos lábios.

-Vocês estavam tão lindos dançando. – Rosalie falou sorrindo e Bella sorriu mais.

-Alice, podemos falar, um momento?

-Claro Edward.

-Bella fique aqui com Rose e Emmett e Jasper, eu já volto.

-Claro. – ele beijou sua testa e se afastou com Alice.

-O que houve Edward?

-Tania esta aqui.

-OMG, onde?

-Ela ficou olhando a mim e Bella enquanto dançávamos.

-E como ela estava?

-Não parecia muito contente. Principalmente quando eu declinei de dançar com ela. – Alice mordeu o lábio nervosa.

-O que você fará?

-Eu não sei, temo por Bella, da ultima vez ela ficou com medo de eu deixá-la. Mesmo eu dizendo que a amo, ela não entende, a grandeza do que sinto por ela.

-Ela vai entender Edward.

-Não sei Alice. E se ela me deixar... – ela o interrompeu.

-Não pense assim... – pararam de falar quando ouviram uma certa movimentação.

-O que esta havendo? – Edward olhou para onde estava amontoada um monte de pessoas e só um pensamento passou por sua mente.

Bella!

**Pov. Bella**

Edward saiu com Alice, e fiquei ao lado dos outros que conversavam sobre coisas sem sentido para mim. Estava brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo quando senti alguém trombar em mim, e meu vestido ficar molhado.

-Olhe por onde anda.

-Como? – perguntei confusa e congelei ao ver a loira, que queria roubar meu Edward de mim.

-Você seu bicho do mato, estragou meu vestido. – não soube o que dizer, mais ela continuou. -Não vê que não tem classe para andar no meio das pessoas, devia voltar para o lugar a que você pertence.

Senti uma lagrima escorrendo de meu rosto, e olhava para as pessoas que me rodeavam, elas riam de mim, e me encolhi sem saber o que fazer. Eram tantas pessoas sentia meu ar faltar e as lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto.

-Edward tem pena de você.

-Não... – tentei dizer mais ela pegou a alça do meu vestido e rasgou.

–Nem se vestindo como uma dama, você será uma. Você sempre será um bicho do mato, e só trará vergonha para Edward.

Senti minha pele em brasa olhei a minha volta, havia muitas pessoas me rodeando e Jasper e Emmett tentavam chegar a mim que estava engolida pela multidão.

-Deixe-me passar. – ouvi a voz dele, e me encolhi, eu causava vergonha a ele.

Sem pensar corri.

-BELLA. – ouvi sua voz entre as pessoas, e olhei para trás e vi ele segurando a mão dela, e voltei a correr.

Não sabia para onde, mais até sentir o vento frio em minha pele, e o barulho da musica, o mais longe possível não parei.

**Pov. Edward**

Assim que vi Bella com o vestido rasgado e a voz de Tania a magoando comecei a empurrar as pessoas.

-Deixe-me passar. – a vi correndo e me desesperei.

-BELLA – gritei em desespero.

-Edward olha o que ela fez comigo. – Tania segurou minha mão e tentava mostrar uma mancha idiota seu eu vestido, e a empurrei.

-BELLA. – corri para as portas e não a vi, em lugar nenhum. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos em desespero.

-Edward. – ouvi a voz de Emmett e segurei em sua camisa com força.

-Por que não a ajudou?

-Me desculpe Edward. Foi muito rápido. Tania trombou nela, e sem que percebêssemos varias pessoas nós rodearam. – soltei sua camisa e deixei minhas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo.

-Não devia tê-la deixado só.

-Edward, não tinha como... – a mão de Alice estava em meu ombro.

-Não importa vou procurá-la.


	29. Chapter 27

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Sete**

-_Não importa vou procurá-la_. – Edward falou firme e começou a caminhar em direção as ruas escuras de Londres, mais sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-Calma filho, vamos achá-la. – Edward deixou uma lagrima cair.

-É minha culpa Charlie sabia que ela não estava pronta, eu não cumpri a minha palavra.

-Que palavra Edward?

-Eu prometi protegê-la. – Charlie abraçou Edward.

-Não se preocupe filho, vamos achá-la, e ela vai estar logo segura e conosco. – Edward assentiu e soltou Charlie dando um leve aperto em seu ombro.

-Obrigada amigo.

-Somos quase parentes. – Edward sorriu e Charlie falou decidido.

-Bem, vamos nós separar, eu irei para casa, se ela conseguir se lembrar, talvez tenha ido para lá.

-Irei procurar pelas ruas. – falou Edward decidido.

-Iremos com você. – falou Jasper e Emmett concordou.

-Então vamos... – antes que Edward terminasse, sentiu uma mão, segurando seu pulso, olhou para a dona e sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Tania deu um passo para trás diante do olhar de Edward.

-Edward querido onde vai?

-Lady Denali, espero nunca mais vê-la em minha vida.

-Edward, não entendo... – ele a cortou

-Se eu encontrá-la com um arranhão sequer, não responderei pelos meus atos.

-Esta me ameaçando Edward? – ela perguntou indignada.

-É Sr. Masen para a senhora, e entenda como quiser, só finja que eu não existo, se me vir na rua, vá para o outro lado ou de meia volta. É o que eu farei, quando vê-la.

-Edward, não pode me tratar assim por causa dela... – ele a olhou com ódio e ela recuou mais um passo, se calando.

-Não ouse falar de minha noiva, ela não deve ser mencionada por gente como você. – Tania sentiu a cor sair de seu rosto.

E sem esperar mais ele se afastou dela. Edward saiu caminhando sem esperar pelos outros, e eles o seguiram, antes dando um beijo em Alice e Rose, e as mandando ir para casa.

Charlie, também, desejou boa sorte para os rapazes, e partiu.

Alice e Rose, viram Tania lhes lançar um olhar, rancoroso, e partir de volta para o baile, e suspiraram, já se preparavam para chamar o couxe, quando viram James correr em direção a elas.

-O que aconteceu? – apareceu James, todo desarrumado.

-Onde estava? – perguntou Alice desconfiada.

-Ah, estava andando por ai. – Rosalie riu baixinho, e Alice rolou os olhos.

-Com uma garota?

-Nossa, você viu isso com seus poderes de vidente? – ele perguntou espantado e Alice negou.

-Não pelas mancha de batom na sua cara. – James corou, e passou um lenço.

-Então o que houve?

-Bella...

-Lady Denali a humilhou...

-Edward chorou...

-Fugiu...

-Emmett e Jasper foram atrás...

-Charlie pra casa...

James coçou a cabeça confuso, elas falavam as duas juntas e uma interrompendo a outra.

-CHEGAAA! – gritou e as duas se calaram.

-Bem, deixa ver se eu entendi Bella humilhou lady Denali, fazendo Edward chorar, e ele fugiu acompanhado de Jasper e Emmett, mais não entendi a parte do Charlie.

-O que?

-Você ficou louco?

-Como eu vou entender algo com as duas falando ao mesmo tempo. – Alice rolou os olhos.

-Lady Denali, humilhou Bella, Bella fugiu, Edward estava desesperado e foi atrás dela, e Jasper e Emmett foram ajudar.

-Ah, agora faz mais sentido. Mais ainda não entendi a parte do Charlie.

-Ele não tem nada ver, só íamos dizer que ele foi para casa, ver se Bella aparece por la.

-Ah, agora a historia faz sentido. E vocês não vão ajudar?

-Emmett e Jasper, nos mandaram para casa. – falou Rose parecendo triste.

-E vocês vão obedecer?

-Bem... – ele não as deixou terminar.

-Cadê aquela mulher corajosa, que fingiu ser homem, para fugir do pai, e sair em busca de suas próprias aventuras, ser uma noiva apagou, aquela mulher?

-NÃO! – Rose gritou, animada.

-E você Alice Brandon, a vidente doida sem ofensa e aventureira, só por que vai ser uma dondoca, enterrou aquela mulher?

-NÃO! – falou Alice cheia de atitude.

-É isso ai menina, é assim que se fala, ninguém mexe com a tripulação de Edward Masen.

-Então vamos pegar o couxe, e rondar por ai. – falou Alice decidida.

-Boa idéia Alice, vem conosco James?

-Estão loucas vou voltar pra festa. – ele já se afastava, mas Alice pegou no rabo de cavalo, e o puxou volta.

-Nem pensar, o senhor vai conosco.

-Mais Alice. – ela continuou puxando, o cabelo dele em direção ao couxe. Deu as ordens pedindo para abaixar a capota, e passearam pelo parque, e pelas ruas de Londres.

Edward entrou na casa dos Swan, sem bater e viu Charlie deitado, sobre o sofá, e a senhora Coppe, no outro. Charlie se remexeu no sofá e viu Edward.

-Filho como foi?

-Nada Charlie, pelo jeito ela não veio pra cá.

-Infelizmente não meu filho. Onde estão os outros?

-Nós nos separamos. Para procurar em mais lugares.

Charlie concordou, e nada disse enquanto esperava pelos outros, eles logo chegaram e todos de mão vazias.

Edward se surpreendeu ao ver, Alice e Rose acompanhada de James.

-Achei que estivessem em casa?

-Não podíamos ficar sentadas, quando nossa amiga esta sumida.

-Tudo bem. – logo Jasper chegou acompanhado de Emmett, e diz que não viram nada. Edward já se prepara para sair mais uma vez, e os outros não queriam deixar.

-Edward, venha descansar um pouco, talvez comer algo. – ele negou.

-Não até achar Bella. – ele se afastou, já saindo pela porta.

**Pov. Bella**

Não sabia para onde, mais até sentir o vento frio em minha pele, e o barulho da musica, o mais longe possível não parei.

Eu corri sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, e corri ate minhas pernas protestarem, e se tornar difícil caminhar.

Meu vestido estava rasgado, e suspirei triste, ele era tão bonito, queria voltar e me agarrar em Edward, o único lugar onde sabia ser seguro, seus braços mais não lembrava o caminho.

Continuei andando e estava escuro, e havia tantas casas, e ruas, caminhei por muito tempo até sentir o cheiro ao qual me acostumei à vida toda.

Corri em direção, o vento frio, não me incomodava tanto tendo vivido tanto tempo na ilha, eu corri em direção a brisa, o cheiro de sal, e mesmo tudo estando em silencio, era assim que eu preferia, pois era a multidão e o barulho que me deixava nervosa.

Parei quando cheguei ao mar, o cheiro da água salgada, o cheiro de Edward, meu capitão, meu amor, queria tanto vê-lo agora.

Vi alguns navios aportados e pensei no dele, podia estar lá, Edward podia estar lá. Corri em direção aos navios e achar o de Edward não foi difícil, eu logo o vi entre vários navios.

Mais estava tudo silencioso, subi no navio, e entrei na cabine com a esperança de que o encontraria, mais só encontrei a cabine dele vazia. Talvez ele estivesse com a loira, senti uma lagrima escorrer e tirei aquele vestido idiota.

Do que adiantava ser como as mulheres daqui, nem que eu tentasse muito eu conseguiria, eu sempre seria um bicho do mato.

Terminei de arrancar aquelas roupas, e vesti uma das camisas do Edward e deitei na pequena cama, desejando que estivéssemos na minha ilha.

Só eu e ele.

E parecia que eu só iria desejar, pois logo adormeci.


	30. Chapter 28

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Oito**

Edward andou pelas ruas silenciosa de Londres, o casaco apertado contra o corpo o vento frio brincando com seus cabelos, soltou um suspiro, logo amanheceria e não havia visto nem sinal de Bella.

Sua Bella, soltou um muxoxo e cogitou a idéia de voltar para casa de Charlie, mais sentia vergonha e tristeza por não ter dado ouvido aos seus amigos e saído sozinho para procurar.

Mais eles tinham que entender, sua Bella estava sozinha, desprotegida, e se algo acontecesse...

Afastou os pensamentos ruins, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, continuou caminhando em direção ao porto, queria ir para seu refugio, o único lugar onde se sentia bem e ele mesmo, seu navio.

Já podia avistá-lo do porto, e sorriu lembrando das viagens que fizera ali, toda a aventura, seus amigos, as mulheres, e Bella que fez esquecer de todas as outras.

Adentrou o navio e sentou no convés observando o mar, talvez fosse melhor partir, ir embora levando sua Bella junto, as aventuras já não eram tão atrativas, não desde que tinha Bella, ela era tudo para ele.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, e já podia ver o por do sol, pensou em entrar na cabine e dormir, mais como poderia sem ter Bella em seus braços, olhou mais uma vez para cabine e suspirou, olhou para sua roupa e ainda trajava a roupa de festa, seria melhor se trocar.

Levantou a contra gosto e foi em direção a cabine, já estava com a mão na maçaneta...

-Edward. – ouviu alguém chamar e virou o rosto dando de cara com Emmett, Jasper o seguia assim como James.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Procurando assim como você. – Edward sorriu e os amigos subiram no navio.

-Não tivemos sorte e você pelo jeito também não. – ele negou passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Até você James. – James era seu amigo, mais em geral não se preocupava com o problema dos outros só com os seus próprios.

-Fui obrigado. – ele admitiu sorrindo e Edward riu.

-Eu sinto por você. – ele deu de ombros.

-Eu já estou aqui mesmo. – Edward sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Obrigada, a todos. – eles sorriram.

-O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Jasper.

-Vou trocar de roupas e depois continuar a procurar. – ele voltou a colocar a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Seu coração disparou e sentiu as pernas falharem, ele fechou a porta e olhou para seus amigos que o olhavam confuso.

-O que foi Edward?

-Acho que minha mente esta me pregando peças. – os outros o olharam confusos.

-Do que esta falando?

-Acho, bem pensei ter visto Bella. – ele falou com uma risada nervosa, talvez devesse ter descansado em vez de passar a noite em claro.

-Edward você precisa descansar... – Emmett empurrou a porta da cabine e fechou de novo. – Cara sua alucinação pega.

-Ta doido Emmett. – Jasper falou abrindo a porta e sorriu ao ver Bella deitada na cama de Edward com uma camisa dele. – Ela ta aqui?

-Mentira. – falou James e deu uma espiada. – Nusss isso é estranho.

-Como ela veio pra cá?

-O que importa nós achamos, vamos dormir. – falou James satisfeito, e os outros riram.

-Edward fique ai até ela acordar, nós avisamos na casa de Charlie. – Edward sorriu para o amigo agradecendo, ainda estava meio em choque por vê-la na cabine, o ultimo lugar que esperava encontrá-la.

-O que quer dizer com nós? Quer dizer você e Emmett né? – Jasper riu.

-Todos nós.

-Mais... Serio é necessário?

-É. – falaram os dois juntos já o puxando pelo rabo de cavalo.

-Serio assim que tiver chance, vou cortar o cabelo. – ele falou emburrado, Edward riu dos amigos e entro na cabine.

Bella estava encolhida, e usava uma camisa sua, só uma camisa sua, ele riu lembrando da primeira vez deles, e abaixou de frente para ela e alisou seu rosto.

Ela parecia tão pequena e desprotegida. Ele retirou suas roupas e as jogou junto com o vestido de Bella e ficou só de roupa de baixo e se deitou ao lado dela.

Sentiu o corpo dela grudar no seu e a envolveu em seus braços, aspirou o cheiro dos cabelos dela e adormeceu abraçado a sua Bella.

**Pov. Bella**

Abri meus olhos, sentindo o sol que adentrava a pequena janela, mais havia algo errado, tinha alguém na cama comigo, abri os olhos assustada e me deparei com Edward me abraçando.

Sorri animada, como ele veio parar aqui, abracei seu corpo de encontro ao meu, me colando nele como se houvesse espaço. Acabei ouvindo sua risada e olhei para seu rosto.

Seus olhos verdes me olhavam e podia ver o quanto eu era importante para ele, sorri alisando seu rosto e seus lábios tocaram os meus, sua língua invadindo minha boca e meu beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sorri ao me afastar dele e ele sorriu de volta beijando todo meu rosto.

-Me prometa nunca mais me deixar. – ele pediu sem desviar os olhos dos meus e sorri segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijei.

-Nunca mais meu Edward. – ele sorriu e me abraçou e enterrou seu rosto em meu peito, senti algo molhado e vi que ele chorava.

Beijei seu rosto, secando as lagrimas e ele sorriu tímido, beijei seu nariz, seu queixo, suas bochechas e sua boca.

-Pensei que tinha te perdido. – ele murmurou e o abracei com força.

-Nunca, eu fui boba não devia ter ido, eu só fiquei nervosa... – ele me calou com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e ficamos nós encarando, com as testas unidas.

Suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura, começaram a se mover pelo meu corpo, e ofeguei quando adentraram a camisa e senti seus dedos em meus seios, movi minhas mãos pelo corpo dele e sorri, ele estava sem camisa.

O corpo dele era tão bonito, passei minha mão por sua barriga seus ombros, as mãos dele ainda me tocavam, acariciando minha pele.

Logo estávamos sem nenhuma peça nos atrapalhando, e nossas bocas coladas, nossos corpos unidos, senti seu membro me penetrando e me agarrei mais a ele.

Tê-lo dentro de mim, era sempre bom, sorri contra sua pele e me agarrei mais a ele, Edward sorria sem deixar de me olhar, e iniciamos nossa dança, a cada investida dele eu me agarrava mais ao seu corpo apertando sua pele, me inebriando com seu cheiro.

Gritei quando senti ele se derramar dentro de mim, e senti meu próprio prazer escorrendo por minhas pernas.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me abraçou colocando meu corpo sobre o seu, suas mãos afagavam minhas costas e eu acariciava seus braços, senti seus lábios em meus cabelos e adormeci, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, e o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu.

-Te amo minha Bella. – ainda o ouvi sussurrar antes de adormecer nos braços do meu Edward.

**Fim Pov. Bella**

Edward afagou os cabelos dela, tão linda, ele pensou prensando os lábios em sua testa e sorrindo como bobo. Como a amava nunca mais se afastaria dela.

Isso o fez tomar uma resolução, havia esperado demais.

Há dez anos que esperava por Bella, estava na hora de jogar tudo pro alto e fazer o que mais desejava.

E o que mais queria, era ter sua Bella com ele para sempre.

Sorriu diante das idéias que se formavam em sua mente. A estreitou em seus braços e sorriu com os olhos fechados.

Nada nunca mais iria separá-los, ele seria dela, assim como ela já era sua.

Assim que possível se casaria com Bella, o mais rápido possível.

-Edward. – foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu a voz dela e sorriu afagando seu rosto delicado.

-Oi linda. – ela soltou uma risadinha e o abraçou.

-Todos devem estar bravos comigo. – ele sorriu.

-Claro que não, estávamos preocupados. – ele subiu mais o corpo e o beijou de leve.

-Me desculpe, eu fui tão... – ele não a deixou terminar e a beijou com ardor, sentira tanta falta de sua Bella.

-Nada mais importa, estamos juntos e mais nada vai nós separar. – ela sorriu assentindo.

-Tudo bem.

-Me perdoe Bella. – ele falou e ela o olhou confusa.

-Por que?

-Eu prometi te proteger, e quando precisou de mim... – ela colocou a mão nos lábios dele, e ele riu.

-Nunca diga isso, você não tinha como saber, ninguém tinha. – ele beijou a palma da mão dela e ela sorriu.

-Prometo que não acontecera de novo. Dessa vez eu vou protege-la. – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Eu sei que vai. – ele beijou seus cabelos e tentou levantar.

-Deve estar faminta?

-Na verdade não, minha barriga esta estranha.

-Como assim estranha? – ele perguntou preocupado. Ela deu de ombros.

-Não sei, é só estranho, e sinto vontade de vomitar. – ele coçou a cabeça um pouco nervoso.

-Será que esta doente? – ele colocou a mão em sua testa, e ela estava bem.

-Talvez Alice saiba o que você tem.

Ela assentiu e ele pegou um dos vestido antigos que tinha no navio e deu a ela. Ela se vestiu e ele também, já iam sair da cabine quando a porta se abriu de repente e todos entraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Bella você esta bem?

-Amiga que preocupação.

-Minha filhinha, abraça o papai.

-Eu disse que ela estava bem.

-Vocês se preocuparam a toa.

-Ainda não entendi por que tive que vir junto? – James falou emburrado e todos que estavam falando ao mesmo tempo olharam feio pra ele.

Edward riu e rolou os olhos.

-Pra fora todo mundo. – ele falou e todos saíram, Bella riu e saiu acompanhada de Edward.

-Oh minha filhinha. – Charlie a abraçou e assim como todos, Bella sorriu e ficou muito feliz em ver seus amigos.

-Me desculpem ter sumido, eu... – eles a abraçaram de novo a impedindo de falar e Bella teve uma tontura.

-Bella você esta bem. – Edward correu até ela a abraçando.

-Claro Edward, foi só minha cabeça que rodou, acho que é muita gente. – todos riram.

Alice olhou desconfiada para Edward que a olhou de volta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Que foi priminha?

-Edward posso falar com você? – ele assentiu e levou Alice para cabine, deu uma ultima olhada em Bella que ria conversando com todos.

-Bella esta bem Edward?

-Esta Alice, por que?

-Aquela tontura dela... – ele a interrompeu

-Verdade ia falar com você sobre se sentiu enjoada de mais cedo, e sem apetite será que ela esta doente...

-OMG!

-Que foi Alice?

-Bella ta grávida.


	31. Chapter 29

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo vinte e nove**

_-Bella ta grávida._

Edward caiu sentado na cama, seu rosto branco, ele soltou uma risada nervosa, e olhou para Alice, que parecia nervosa.

-Você esta brincando não esta Alice?

-É o que indica Edward. – ele levantou de um salto e andou de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos os deixando bagunçados.

-Eu... Eu... – Alice colocou a mão no ombro dele, e suspirou.

-Eu sinto muito... – se calou ao ver o sorriso que brincava nós lábios dele e o olhou confusa. – O que?

-Isso é simplesmente perfeito. Um bebê Alice, da pra acreditar? – Alice rolou os olhos.

-Não Edward, você parece não pensar com clareza.

-Um filho Alice, e dela, da minha Bella, como eu não poderia pensar com clareza, você não vê o quanto isso é perfeito.

-Edward, ousa o que esta dizendo, Bella e você não são casados. – ele nem pareceu ouvi-la.

-Uma menininha correndo pelo navio, já posso até imaginá-la.

-EDWARD MASEN. – ele a olhou confuso e ela massageou as temporãs e respirou fundo. – Desculpe, mais percebe o que esta fazendo?

-Sonhando com meu filho, ou filha não se esqueça disso.

-Edward, e Charlie, e todas as pessoas, Bella é inocente e agora esta grávida e nem sabe o que é isso.

-Eu contei a ela. – ele murmurou baixo, voltando a sentar na cama.

-É mais ela sabe o que isso envolve?

-Alice... – ela não o deixou terminar.

-Não Edward, Bella é como uma criança, você nem devia ter começado a fazer certas coisas com ela.

-Mais nós iríamos fazer assim que cassássemos. Qual a diferença?

-Edward a sociedade já cai matando em cima dela, sem os problemas, imagina ao descobrirem que vocês, antes de casar Edward.

Ele afundou as mãos nos cabelos, e jogou o corpo pra trás, sua Bella estava grávida, como não podia se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Os problemas eram o de menos, não importava o que viesse, ele estaria com ela, a apoiando e cuidando dela e do filho deles, um bebê.

E foi com esse pensamento que ele saiu apressado da cabine, ignorando os protestos de Alice, e ao ver Bella sorrindo para todos que não paravam de falar ele a beijou.

Segurou seu rosto delicado entre suas mãos e a beijou com paixão.

Não importava o que viesse, ele estaria com ela, ele a protegeria, ele a amaria.

Bella sorriu corada, e ele encostou sua testa na dela.

-Eu te amo. – ele falou baixinho e o sorriso dela aumentou.

-Eu também meu Edward. – ele sorriu mais e a abraçou com força.

Ficaram caldos por algum tempo, até ouvirem um pigarro e se afastaram, mais Edward não soltou a mão dela.

-Devem estar exaustos. – Charlie falou, e todos concordaram.

-Com certeza. – falou Emmett sorrindo malicioso para Edward e levou uma cotovelada de Rose que estava corada.

-O que?

-Emmett, mantenha a boca fechada.

-Por que todo mundo sabe que a Bella e o Edward... – ele levou outra cotovelada, e parou de falar.

-Que eles o que? – perguntou Charlie desconfiado.

-Bem, er você sabe, eles er...

-Diga de uma vez rapaz. – perguntou Charlie impaciente.

-Emmett estava brincando Charlie. – falou Alice, e Edward olhou feio para Emmett.

-Mais eu só ia dizer que Edward deve ter ficado ensinando mais para Bella, sabe as coisas que ela ainda não entende.

-Só quero ver quando o pai dela souber o que o capitão anda ensinando a ela. – falou James para Jasper e os dois começaram a rir baixinho.

-Esta acontecendo algo que eu não sei?

-Claro que não Charlie, não ligue pra eles. – Charlie assentiu e segurou a mão de Bella e começou a levá-la para fora do navio.

-Eu já alcanço vocês Charlie, só vou me despedir do pessoal. – Charlie concordou e saiu do navio. Edward deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett.

-Ai doeu.

-Era pra doer mesmo.

-Mais o que eu fiz?

-Você, você... – Emmett deu um tapa estalado nas costas de Edward, e ele quase caiu e o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Ah pensei que estava engasgando. – Edward esticou os braços em direção a Emmett e ele correu para trás de Rose.

-Foi mal capitão. – Edward respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem, mais pensa antes de falar. Agora eu já vou, preciso conversar com Charlie.

-Edward... – Alice começou mais ele não a deixou terminar.

-Nem comece, eu preciso conversar com Charlie, depois nós falamos.

-Tudo bem. – ele já se afastava, quando olhou para Alice.

-E não se atreva a contar nada. – ela suspirou e assentiu.

Assim que Edward saiu, todos olharam para Alice, ela deu um passo pra trás, se sentindo acuada.

-O que?

-O que Edward quer que não saibamos?

-Você vai nos contar?

-Nossa amor nem pra mim?

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

-CHEGA! – ela gritou.

-Já podemos ir pra casa dormir. – ela suspirou ao ouvir a voz de James.

-Chega. Não vou falar nada. E por favor deixem James ir embora.

James sorriu e segurou o rosto de Alice com as mãos e deu um beijo estalado na boca dela. Todos ficaram assustados e ele sorriu sem graça.

-Foi mal.

-Ora seu...

-Amor é o sono, todos estamos cansados. – Jasper olhou feio pra James e assentiu.

-E você, - ela apontou pra James. – Se me beijar de novo te lanço uma maldição. – ele arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, fazendo todos rirem.

Edward abriu a porta e se assustou ao ser empurrado pela senhora Coppe que quase esmaga Bella em um abraço apertado.

-Oh minha querida, não faça mais isso, quase morremos de preocupação.

-Desculpe. – Bella murmurou, e a Sra. Coppe sorriu e a abraçou mais apertado, Charlie puxou Bella dos braços da Sra. Coppe que sorriu sem graça ao ver a menina vermelha já.

-Sra. Coppe leve Bella para tomar um banho e descansar, depois prepare algo para ela comer. – Bella fez uma pequena careta e Edward sorriu nervoso.

-Charlie podemos conversar?

-Claro, podem subir. – Bella olhou confusa para Edward e ele se aproximou dela e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

-Eu já subo, só preciso falar com seu pai, tudo bem. – ela assentiu e subiu acompanhada da Sra. Coppe.

Assim que se viu a sós com Charlie, Edward pensou em como contar a ele que havia desonrado sua filha. Passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e soltou o ar devagar.

-Eu quero apressar o casamento. – ele acabou falando sem realmente perceber as palavras que escapavam de seus lábios.

-Oh, tudo bem, algum motivo em particular?

-Quero levar Bella pra longe de tudo isso... – Charlie o interrompeu.

-Como assim, levá-la, para onde?

-Qualquer lugar, viajar pelo mundo, protegê-la das falsidades da corte.

-Mas, eu...

-Quer que ela passe por aquilo outra vez?

-Claro que não, mais eu vou perde-la. – Charlie falou fracamente e Edward se sentiu mal, separar Bella de seu pai, mais ela não pertencia a essa mundo, ela era pura e inocente, acabaria perdendo seu brilho, sua doçura.

-Charlie eu sinto, mais eu não desejo viver em Londres, nunca foi meu sonho, eu sempre amei viajar, e sei que Bella deseja isso também.

-Eu acho que vocês deveriam tentar, Londres não é tão ruim.

-Não isso esta fora de questão. Eu não vou forçar Bella a viver em mundo de falsidades, e nem mantê-la trancada em casa.

-Eu posso proibir esse casamento. – Charlie falou nervoso e Edward suspirou colocando a mão no ombro do velho amigo.

-Charlie não vou ficar magoado com suas palavras, pois sei de seus temores, mais eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com ela.

-Eu pensava assim também, e olha como as coisas acabaram.

-Sim, olha como acabaram, ela voltou para nós, e não vou submeter ela ao mundo que ela não gosta, nem esta acostumada.

-Eu sei. – ele falou em um suspiro.

-Mais pense em uma coisa, eu não quero me afastar de você que sempre foi um pai para mim, e sei quem Bella também não. Pense em quem sabe vir conosco.

-Eu...

-Sei dos seus temores amigo, e os entendo. Mais só pense. Vou ver Bella.

Edward saiu da sala deixando Charlie com seus próprio pensamentos e temores. Ver sua filha partir era doloroso, mais sabia que ela seria mais feliz longe de Londres e de toda a falsidade da corte.

Mais ir com eles, voltar a um navio, ao mar. Não parecia muito agradável, as lembranças que esmagavam seu coração voltavam, e fechou os olhos tentando afastar as lembranças e suspirou com pesar.

Talvez não fosse uma má idéia ir com eles, ver os filhos de Bella e Edward, seus dois filhos, sua filha perdida e seu filho de coração.

Edward entrou em seu quarto e sorriu ao vê-la deitada em sua cama, embaixo das cobertas, ela sorriu quando o viu e levantou o cobertor para ele deitar com ela, sem se importar em tirar os sapatos ele se deitou ao lado dela.

-Me esperando?

-Sim, você demorou...

-Estava conversando com seu pai.

-Sobre o que ?

-Bem, primeiro quero adiantar o casamento. E também sobre depois do casamento, eu não quero morar em Londres.

-E onde vamos morar?

-No nosso navio, eu você e nosso bebê. – Bella o olhou confusa e Edward sorriu colocando a mão na barriga dela.

-Eu não entendo... – ele a beijou depois beijou sua barriga.

-Você vai ter um bebê meu.


	32. Chapter 30

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta**

**Pov. Bella**

_-Você vai ter um bebê meu._

As palavras de Edward pareciam flutuar em minha cabeça, um bebê do meu Edward, a imagem que ele já tinha descrito antes inundou minha cabeça.

Toquei minha barriga e não parecia ter nada ali, mais de Edward dizia, sem me importar com mais nada pulei em seu pescoço beijando todo seu rosto.

-Mesmo? Um bebê? – ele riu e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

-Sim, já posso ver uma linda menininha como você, correndo pelo navio.

Minha alegria era tanta que mal podia me conter, sorri como boba e voltei a alisar minha barriga, franzi as sobrancelhas.

-Edward, como cabe um bebê aqui? – falei ainda tocando minha barriga e ele riu.

-Sua barriga vai crescer. – arregalei os olhos apavorada com a idéia.

-Vai doer?

-Não, vai ser naturalmente, aos poucos, é nove meses até nosso bebê chegar.

-Nossa, é muito, queria ver o bebê logo. – ele riu e beijou meu rosto depois minha barriga.

-Concordo com você. Mais você vai estar ocupada com outras coisas e nem vai ver o tempo passar.

-Com o que?

-Nosso casamento. – voltei a franzir as sobrancelhas.

-Mais não íamos casar depois da Rose.

-Considerando seu estado, devemos nos casar o mais rápido possível.

-Meu estado? – ele riu

-A gravidez Bella, um bebê sem estar casada não é bem visto. E pra não falarem mal de você devemos nos casar o mais rápido possível.

-Tudo bem.

-Isso nos leva ao que te perguntei antes, o que acha de morarmos no navio, viajar pelo mundo? – sorri animada.

-Seria tão maravilhoso, só eu e você e o nosso bebê.

-Eu convidei seu pai para ir conosco, e talvez os rapazes queiram ir também, sabe Jasper não sabe ficar parado, e Emmett nasceu no mar, James ama o navio tanto quanto eu... – ri do jeito animado com que ele falava e o beijei o impedindo de falar mais.

-Vai ser maravilhoso, estar com nossa família. – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

-Eu sempre soube que eu só seria feliz com você Bella, a única mulher que tem a alma igual a minha.

Sorri e sua boca voltou para minha em um dos muitos beijos de tirar o fôlego, Edward deitou na cama me puxando para seus braços, me aconcheguei em seu peito adormecendo, ainda com os sonhos que ele descreveu em minha mente.

Nossa família.

**Fim Pov. Bella**

Alice entrou na casa de Jasper com este em seu encalço, ele percebeu que desde que saíram do navio que algo a preocupava.

-Alice o que houve? O que Edward não quer que você conte? – ela suspirou sentando em um sofá, o que estava mais próximo, precisava se sentar, ou desmaiaria.

-Edward fez uma coisa idiota, não sei nem por onde começar.

-Pelo começo seria bom.

-Bom, não a nada de bom no que esta por vir, eles vão ter que acelerar o casamento, Bella não pode casar nessas condições. – ela reclama mais pra si mesma mais Jasper a olhava confuso.

Casar imediatamente? Condições? Edward não seria tão burro. Oh Deus ele seria.

Pensou Jasper se sentando ao lado de Alice.

-Edward é um idiota.

-Eu sei. – ela concordou, mais depois o olhou confusa. – Por que?

-Bella esta grávida não esta?

-Mais como...

-Nem precisava Alice, por que mais adiantariam o casamento? – ela torceu as mãos nervosamente, Edward iria matá-la.

-Por que, ora por que. Por que eles se amam. – Jasper rolou os olhos.

-Não me engana dona Alice. Mais o que ele pretende agora? – ela deu um suspiro de rendição.

-Imagino que casamento as pressas seja a solução mais lógica. – ele assentiu.

-Será que Charlie já sabe?

-Nem pense nisso, ou Bella vai ser viúva antes de casar.

-Tem razão. Mais seria engraçado. – Alice rolou os olhos, e deitou a cabeça no colo de Jasper, ele afagou seus cabelos e beijou sua testa, ele desceu os lábios pra a boca...

-OMG.

-OMG digo eu. O que foi mulher. – reclamou Jasper com a mão no peito. Alice sorriu sem graça.

-Desculpa Jazz, mais eu tive uma ótima idéia.

-Me conte. – pediu ele se arrumando melhor no sofá, e esticou os braços pra ela, mais ela o ignorou pegando sua bolsa, e já indo para a porta.

-Tchau amor.

-Mas... – a porta se fechou e Jasper bufou irritado.

Já na rua Alice chamou um couxe de aluguel e deu o endereço de Emmett. Assim que chegou a casa dele, bateu apressada na porta e Rose apareceu na porta sorrindo.

-Alice, ola...

-Não temos tempo. Emmett esta ai?

-Ah sim. – falou Rosalie confusa. – O que esta havendo?

-Oi Alice... – Emmett entrou na sala mais parou de falar ao ver a cara de determinada de Alice.

-Emmett saia.

-O que? Mais por que?

-Preciso falar com Rose e homem só atrapalha.

-Mas, mas...

-Sem mas, Jasper esta em casa, vá para lá.

-Rose...

-Vai logo Emmett. – ele olhou chocado para Rosalie e suspirou rendido.

-Tudo bem. – soltou um muxoxo e vestiu seu casaco e deu um beijo em Rosalie.

Assim que ele saiu Alice contou tudo a Rosalie que ficou chocada e preocupada.

-O que faremos?

-Eu já sei, mais precisava de sua ajuda.

-Pode contar comigo.

Alice assentiu e as duas saíram apressadas da casa de Rose e Emmett, chamaram o couxe de aluguel e saíram pelas ruas de Londres.

Era tarde da noite quando a campainha da casa dos Swan começou a tocar insistentemente, a Sra. Coppe correu a atender a porta e sorriu ao ver Alice e Rosalie na porta.

-Ola meninas como estão?

-Muito bem Sra. Coppe. E a senhora? – perguntou Rose gentilmente.

-Ah vou bem, fora uma dor nas costas de vez ou outra, a artrite, o reumatismo ataca as vezes... – Alice batia o pé impaciente e Rosalie sorriu simpática pra velha senhora.

-Pelo amor de Deus. – explodiu Alice fazendo a Sra. Coppe colocar a mão no peito nervosa.

-Que foi menina?

-Nada, nada, Bella esta?

-Ah claro. Vou chamá-la.

-Espere, ela esta no quarto, sozinha?

-Oh sim, o Sr. Masen, teve que sair... – ela nem terminou de falar e Alice entrou subindo direto para os quartos, Rosalie sorriu simpática para a Sra. Coppe e seguiu e seguiu Alice.

Assim que entraram no quarto viram Bella alisando a barriga e sorrindo bobamente, elas entraram e fecharam a porta, Bella sorriu quando as viu.

-Ola.

-Oh querida parabéns. – Rose a abraçou e Bella retribuiu feliz.

-Obrigada Rose, não é maravilhoso? – Rose assentiu.

-Bella, parabéns mais não temos tempo pra abraços, eu te trouxe um presente. – Bella sorriu animada.

-Mesmo o que é? – Alice e Rose sorriram e abriram a caixa que traziam Bella olhou encantada o conteúdo e sorriu mais.

Bella se olhou no espelho enquanto Alice fazia os arranjos finais, o vestido era lindo, e Bella ficou encantada por usar algo tão bonito.

-Ele é tão perfeito Alice. – Alice sorriu batendo palmas e Rose concordou.

-Agora você e Edward já podem casar.

-Sim, agora podemos ter nossa família.

-Nossa. – as três olharam para a porta ao ouvir a voz masculina e viram Charlie que olhava admirado para Bella.

-Querida esta tão linda. – Bella sorriu mais.

-Alice me deu.

-Ele é perfeito, obrigada por ajudá-la Alice.

-Não foi nada Sr. Swan, Bella é como uma irmã.

-Agora vocês já podem casar. – falou Rose entusiasmada.

-Sim, não vejo à hora, de ter Edward e nosso bebê. – falou Bella sonhadora colocando a mão na barriga, Alice e Rosalie olharam de esguelha pra Charlie que estava congelado no lugar.

-O QUE?


	33. Chapter 31

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Um**

Edward saiu do couxe passando a mãos pelos cabelos, foi um sacrifício, mais ele conseguiu convencer o padre a casá-los ainda esse mês, só tinha que adiantar os preparativos.

Entrou na casa, e estranhou não ver Charlie na sala, ainda era cedo, teria ido se deitar, procurou pela senhora Coppe, mais não a viu nem na cozinha, nem na sala, deu de ombros e se dirigiu até o andar de cima, não chegou nem no primeiro degrau quando o grito ecoou pela casa.

_-O QUE?_

Sem pensar o que o causara subiu o mais rápido as escadas, e viu Charlie parado em frente seu quarto e de Bella.

-Mais o que... – mal terminara de falar ouviu um gritinho de Alice e a porta se fechar com um baque, Charlie o olhava furioso, e ele deu um passo pra trás instintivamente.

-Charlie?

-Como você pode? – Charlie estava muito vermelho, e ele pensou em ir até ele e lhe dar um tapa nas costas, mais seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe mandava manter distancia.

-O que houve Charlie?

-Minha menininha. – Edward deu mais um passo para trás e Charlie dois pra frente, seus olhos estavam negros e Edward engoliu em seco.

-O que esta acontecendo... – antes que ele terminasse a porta do quarto de Bella se abriu que Rosalie foi praticamente empurrada para fora e olhou com um sorriso amarelo para todos.

-Charlie foi um mal entendido. – Charlie parou de fuzilar Edward e olhou para ela, em busca de explicações.

-Continue.

-Bem, Bella quis disser quando tiver um bebê. – Edward arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Rose falando do bebê. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos suspirando.

-Ela parecia estar falando de agora, colocou até a mão na barriga. – ele olhava desconfiado.

-Bem, é que recentemente eu e Alice temos explicado para ela, sobre a gravidez e ela esta muito animada, diz que não vê a hora de ter seu bebê.

-Hummm. – Rosalie respirou mais calma, e olhou para Edward que estava tenso.

-Desculpe Edward. – Charlie falou por fim, e Edward riu nervosamente.

-Que isso Charlie.

-Bem acho melhor eu descer. – ele falou por fim meio constrangido, e se encaminhou para o andar de baixo.

-Rose posso ver Bella? – Edward falou por fim, já caminhando para a porta mais ela se pos na frente.

-Não, ela esta se trocando.

-Se trocando?

-Sim estávamos experimentando o vestido de noiva.

-Mesmo? Eu posso ver? – ele pediu entusiasmado já caminhando em direção a porta mais Rosalie se pôs em seu caminho.

-Claro que não.

-Por quê?

-Da azar. – Edward rolou os olhos, ponderando se seria muito difícil, pegar Rose e colocá-la de lado, para passar pela porta, mais antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos a porta se abriu e Alice saiu sorrindo.

-Já pode entrar Edward. – ele sorriu para Alice, e adentrou o quarto, antes de fechar a porta pode ouvir a voz de Alice.

-Essa foi por pouco.

Suspirou de alivio ao ver Bella deitada na cama, alisando sua barriga, e foi até ela se deitando ao seu lado, e a puxando de encontro ao peito, ela sorriu aconchegando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Como vão minhas garotas? – ela riu baixinho.

-Garotas, então vai ser menina? – ele riu

-Eu não sei, pode tanto ser menina, como um menino. Mais eu gostaria de uma linda menina.

-Então também quero uma menina. – ela falou por fim e ele sorriu beijando seus cabelos.

-Eu já adiantei os preparativos, nós nos casamos ainda esse mês. – Bella se levantou sorrindo.

-E poderei usar o vestido, lindo que Alice me deu? – ele riu

-Claro, com certeza será a noiva mais bonita de toda a Londres. – ele falou esticando os braços em um convite que ela aceitou deitando sobre ele. Adormeceram abraçados.

Uma semana se passou, uma semana corrida e atarefada para todos, Edward corria de lá pra cá, adiantado os preparativos para o casamento que seriam dali uma semana.

Edward suspirou de alivio, enquanto entrava no navio, e confirmava os preparativos para sua viagem com Bella, eles somente fariam uma parada em Siracusa, para Emmett falar com o pai de Rosalie, depois o mundo era deles.

Como previsto seus amigos, haviam decidido ir com eles, somente Charlie estava relutante, mais Bella pedia para ele vir junto todos os dias. E com o tempo não duvidava que amansasse o coração do velho.

Entrou em sua cabine e viu Emmett tentando arrumar a gravata e riu, Emmett se virou para ele com um longo suspiro.

-Essa porcaria não fica certo. – Edward rolou os olhos, e se aproximou dele o ajudando a arrumar a gravata.

-Você é que esta nervoso.

-Também pudera, já viu minha noiva, ela pode desistir a qualquer momento. – Edward riu da preocupação na voz de Emmett.

-Emmett, só se Rose estivesse louca te abandonava.

Emmett riu nervoso, e voltou a se olhar no espelho, Edward aproveitou pra sair da cabine e viu Alice sorrindo pra ele, ele olhou em volta Alice realmente fizera um ótimo trabalho, ela havia decorado o navio, para realizarem a cerimônia ali, desejo de Rose e Emmett que Edward ficou feliz em atender.

-Fez um ótimo trabalho Alice. – ela sorriu.

-Claro que fiz. Ah Rose lhe pediu um favor.

-Diga.

-Bem como você é o capitão, ela pediu para você leva-la ao altar. – Edward sorriu.

-Diga a ela que será um prazer. – Alice sorriu.

-E Bella?

-Esta terminando de se arrumar, a senhora Coppe, a esta ajudando, elas praticamente me expulsaram da casa. – Alice riu.

-Você ta ficando mole em capitão Masen. – ele rolou os olhos e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Passado menos de uma hora, as pessoas já chegavam, e sentavam nas cadeiras que haviam espalhadas pelo convés, perto do timão Alice conseguiu fazer um pequeno altar, onde o padre já esperava por eles.

Edward correu até o couxe onde estava Bella, Charlie e a Sra. Coppe, todos desceram e ele sorriu para Bella.

-Esta linda. – ela sorriu e o abraçou. Ele os levou até o convés onde já estava quase cheio, e ajudou Bella a sentar.

Logo chegaram James, e Jasper acompanhado de Alice, que avisou a Edward que Rose já estava chegando.

Jasper e James entraram na cabine para chamar Emmett e Edward foi em direção aos couxe que se aproxima, para apanhar Rose.

Mais qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Tania saindo do couxe e caminhando em sua direção.

**Pov. Bella**

Olhei encantada o navio de Edward, estava diferente com flores e cadeiras, algumas pessoas sentadas e Edward sorrindo pra mim, fiquei admirando seu rosto perfeito e imaginando nossa menina, como ele dizia nos braços dele.

-Esta linda. – ele me falou sorrindo e não pude evitar sorrir.

Ele nós levou até algumas cadeiras, e sorri ao ver o lindo altar, Alice disse que no meu e do Edward seria tão bonito quanto o de Rose, estávamos esperando quando Edward disse que ia acompanhar Rose e me deixou com meu pai.

Estava distraída olhando para as nuvens e vi Emmett todo arruado sair da cabine de Edward acompanhado de James e Jasper, e ficaram no altar ao lado de um homem de vestido?

Ia perguntar ao Edward, o por que disso, quando me virei até onde ele estava pensando em ir lá, quando vi aquela mulher segurando seu braço, meu coração parou.

O que ela estava fazendo com meu Edward?


	34. Chapter 32

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Dois**

-Mais o que você faz aqui? – ele perguntou enfurecido, e ela sorriu se aproximando dele.

-Ora querido, eu sei que a nossa ultima conversa não foi das melhores. Mais eu te perdoo.

-Tania, eu não estava brincando. Eu não quero mais vê-la.

-Edward, não pode estar falando serio. Trocar-me por uma, uma selvagem. – Edward travou o maxilar.

-Tania não fale assim da minha noiva.

-Mais Edward... – ela tentou tocá-lo, mais ele deu um passo para trás.

-Por favor, lady Denali. – ela o olhou furiosa, e Edward a viu olhar com fúria para algo atrás dele.

Quando se virou viu Bella, que parecia tão furiosa quanto Tania, ele foi em direção a Bella, mais ela já vinha em sua direção, e quando se aproximou agarrou o braço de Edward.

-O que quer com meu Edward? – Bella exigiu e Tania a olhou com ódio.

-Ele era meu antes de você. – Bella riu.

-Não, ele já era meu antes de te conhecer. – Tania ficou sem fala.

-Ora sua, sua selvagem.

-Tania não fale assim com ela... – Edward começou a falar mais Bella o impediu.

-Eu vou mostrar a ela que eu realmente sou selvagem.

E antes que todos se dessem conta do que ela queria dizer Bella pulou em cima de Tania a puxando pelos cabelos.

-Me solta sua louca.

Tania gritava e Bella puxava mais, os cabelos dela, Edward olhava a cena atônito sem saber o que fazer. Bella agarrava Tania pelos cabelos e essa tentava arranhar Bella mais sem sucesso.

Sem se conter mais ele deu um passo para separá-las mais sentiu alguém o segurar o impossibilitando de se mover.

-Mais o que...?

-Edward deixa. – ouviu a voz divertida de Emmett que ria ao ver Tania tentando fugir de Bella que continuava a puxando pelos cabelos.

-Emmett ficou louco? – ele esbravejou tentando se soltar, mais o aperto de Emmett parecia impossível de quebrar.

-Edward não seja chato. Bella precisa dar uma lição nessa mulher.

Edward suspirou e voltou a olhar em direção as duas que agora se estapeavam, na verdade Tania apanhava e Bella desviava dos tapas de Tania.

-O que esta acontecendo? – a voz de James veio alta em meio ao barulho dos protestos de Tania e as risadas dos amigos de Bella.

-Bella esta dando uma lição na Denali. – falou Jasper rindo e James arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena a sua frente.

-Vocês não vão separá-las?

-Nem pensar. – falou Alice e Rose juntas.

-Edward? – James perguntou meio chocado já e Edward bufou.

-Me proibiram. – ele resmungou e Emmett riu alto.

James sem saber o que fazer, e ao ver que todos riam e não faziam nada se correu ate elas e as afastou.

-Bella pare.

Mais Bella não soltava Tania e as duas já estavam muito próximas do mar, Edward conseguiu se soltar de Emmett e foi ajudar James. James conseguiu separá-las a muito custo e colocou Tania atrás de si a protegendo de Bella que a olhava enfurecida. Edward a envolveu em seus braços a segurando por trás.

-Fique longe de mim sua selvagem. ! Tania gritou e Bella pisou no pé de Edward que a soltou e correu em direção a Tania.

James deu um passo para trás se esquecendo que Tania estava atrás de si e acabou dando uma bundada nela, o que fez com que ela caísse do píer dentro do mar.

-SOCORRO... SOCORRO... – ela gritava se debatendo e James pulou no mar para salva-la.

-SOCORRO... SOCORRO... Eu... Não... Sei... Nadar... – ela se debatia e James tentava segura-la mais levava socos e pontapés.

-Pare de se mexer mulher. – ele gritava e depois de muito custo a tirou da água.

-Ela esta bem? – perguntou Alice rindo, e James olhou feio para ela. – O que?

-Vou levá-la em casa. – ele falou com Tânia no colo que assentiu e mandou um olhar mortal para Bella que a ignorou e agarrou Edward pelo pescoço sorrindo. Todos ficaram em silencio diante do olhar de James.

Assim que eles se foram todos voltaram a rir, deram parabéns a Bella, ela sorriu e se agarrou mais a Edward que rolou os olhos e beijou sua testa.

-Bella não devia ter feito isso. – ela bufou e se soltou dele.

-Vai defendê-la?

-Claro que não Bella, é só que não pode atacar as pessoas desse jeito.

-Mesmo que ela mereça? – ela fez um biquinho e ele envolveu em seus braços afagando seus cabelos.

-Mesmo assim. E eu sei que ela merecia. – Bella sorriu e o beijou agarrando seus cabelos. Ouviram alguém tossindo e se afastaram.

-Desculpe interromper mais eu vou me casar agora. – Edward riu passando uma mão pelos cabelos e assentiu voltando para o navio.

Todos voltaram aos seus lugares, e o padre deu inicio a cerimônia, Rosalie estava linda em seu vestido branco e Emmett a olhava com olhos brilhantes.

-Meus caros estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desses jovens que resolveram selar o amor deles em frente a Deus.

-Emmett MacCarty e Rosalie Halle vocês tem certeza de que é isso que vocês querem?

-Sim, não há nada que eu queira mais do que você Rosalie.

-Sim, não há nada que eu queira mais do que você Emmett. – o padre sorriu assentindo.

-Já que ambos concordam e pelo poder em mim investido por Deus eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pelos anos que estão por vir que vocês sempre fiquem juntos se apoiando e se amando cuidando um do outro ate que a morte vos separe.

Eles trocaram as alianças e sorrindo se beijaram selando o amor deles. Todos aplaudiram e foram beijar os noivos e dar os parabéns. Emmett parecia que ia explodir de alegria por ter sua Rose pra sempre com ele, e ela sorria pela alegria de Emmett ser dela e ninguém poder separá-los.

Sem que ninguém esperasse Emmett abraçou Rosalie e a agarrou em um beijo urgente fazendo todos rirem e assobiarem.

-Arrumem um quarto. – alguém gritou e Emmett riu alto e jogou Rosalie em seus ombros a fazendo soltar um gritinho.

-Pois é o que farei. – ele sorriu e acenou para todos e desceu em direção a sua cabine no navio, fazendo todos rirem e Rosalie corar furiosamente.

Edward se encarregou de se despedir dos convidados todos amigos dele e na maioria sua tripulação, assim que todos saíram Bella se aproximou dele e ele a abraçou enquanto o padre veio até eles sorrindo.

-Edward, essa é sua Bella?

-Sim, ela não é como lhe disse. – o padre riu.

-Sim, Edward ela é uma beleza. – Bella sorriu corada e cutucou o braço de Edward.

-Diga amor?

-Por que ele... – ela apontou para o padre e mordeu o lábio sem saber o que dizer.

-Pode falar Bella. – Edward encorajou.

-Diga minha filha. – o padre pediu e Bella sorriu.

-Por que você usa vestido?


	35. Chapter 33

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Três**

Emmett sorri enquanto o corpo de sua esposa descansava sobre o seu, sua mão tocava os longos cabelos loiros, os enrolando em seu pulso. Seu cheiro o deixando zonzo.

-O que esta pensando? – a voz dela o fez sorrir.

-Em como tenho sorte. – ela riu baixinho.

-Pensava a mesma coisa. – ele riu e a puxou para um beijo urgente.

-Ainda lembro do primeiro dia em que te vi. – ela riu alto

-Sim, pensou que eu era gay e estava apaixonado por você. – ele corou de leve.

-Bem, sim, mais estava certo você estava apaixonada por mim. – ela rolou os olhos.

-Não apaixonada, mais o achei lindo, e forte. Eu nunca tinha reparado em como os homens podem ser interessantes até te ver.

-Foi o que eu disse estava apaixonada por mim. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

-É eu estava. A primeira vez que te vi meu coração disparou.

-sorte minha em. Devo confessar que para um homem eu tinha me sentido atraído por você.

-Tadinho deve ter se sentido tão confuso. – ele riu.

-Não faz idéia. Nunca pensei em mulher nenhuma, para me amarrar e me vi pensando no cozinheiro estranho.

-Hey!

-Admita Rose você estava estranha. – ela fez um biquinho e ele a beijou. -Mais eu te amo mesmo assim. – ele falou ao separar seus lábios a fazendo sorrir.

-Também te amo Emmett.

Eles voltaram a se beijar com paixão os corpos unidos se movendo juntos em uma das muitas noites de prazer que eles teriam juntos.

[...]

Jasper beijou os cabelos de Alice, enquanto ela estava deitada em sua cama, sorriu quando ela abriu os braços e o chamou para se juntar a ela.

-Onde estava meu amor? – ela perguntou ronronando e ele sorriu retirando as roupas e deitando em seus braços quentes.

-Precisei fazer uma coisa.

-Ah essa hora da noite? – ele sorriu e beijou sua boca com calma.

-Bem surpresas para minha futura esposa não tem hora para se fazer. – Alice arregalou os olhos e um grande sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto.

-Cadê? Cadê? – ele riu e deu um beijinho nela.

-Calma Alice.

-Nada de calma, você disse que tem uma surpresa e quero vê-la. – ele sorriu mais e a abraçou com força.

-Sua surpresa não esta aqui. – ela fez um biquinho e ele riu a apertando contra seu peito e beijou sua testa.

-Aonde esta?

-No cais.

-Que tipo de surpresa é essa? – ele sorriu

-Bem o que mais pode ter no cais amo. O vive LA ALICE.

-OMG você comprou um navio? – ele sorriu.

-Sim, antes de nos casarmos eu queria viajar o mundo com você, só com você. – ele completou com um sorriso malicioso e Alice começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu rosto.

-OMG Jazz isso é tão perfeito, só nos dois, podemos ir a Paris e comprar um monte de roupas, depois podemos ir a... – ela parou e falar e fez uma expressão preocupada.

-O que foi amor?

-Então não vamos com os outros? – ele afagou seu rosto com carinho.

-Mais pra frente nos vamos, eu só queria que tivéssemos nosso momento por algum tempo.

-Edward já sabe?

-Foi ele quem me ajudou a comprar o navio, ele tentou dar a minha parte no pequeno tesouro que o rei deu para ele, por termos ido para ilha, mais eu recusei.

-Por quê?

-O que eu tenho é suficiente para nós, e achei que ele devia dividir entre ele, James e Emmett que estão começando vida nova. – ela voltou a sorrir e beijou o rosto dele de novo.

-Isso é perfeito podemos ir a Milão e a Itália, e a oh já sei... – Jasper sorriu vendo a falar de todas as roupas que iria comprar e todos os lugares que queria ir.

Passaram a noite fazendo planos, pois seu futuro estava só começando, e tinha certeza de que sempre teria Alice para alegrar seus dias.

**Pov. Bella**

-Quando vai crescer? – Edward riu beijando minha barriga.

-Logo Bella.

-Mais ta demorando muito. – eu reclamei, queria ver logo nosso bebê. Edward puxou meu corpo para cima do seu e me abraçou apertado.

-Vai passar rápido, estaremos no mar, e você nem verá o tempo passar. – suspirei desanimada e ele riu. Ele brincava com meu cabelo, enquanto eu admirava seu rosto.

-Vamos mesmo viajar pelo mundo? – perguntei depois de algum tempo e ele sorriu.

-Você não quer?

-Bem eu quero muito, mais você não vai sentir falta daqui? – Edward deu de ombro, e puxou meu corpo pra cima e colou seus lábios de leve nos meus.

-Eu só quero estar onde você estiver Bella, o resto não importa. – eu sorri e o beijei, sua boca tomou a minha em meu beijo favorito o de tirar o fôlego, e me aconcheguei contra seu peito adormecendo logo em seguida.

**Fim. Pov. Bella**

**Uma Semana Depois**

-Rosalie cadê o véu? – Alice perguntou afobada e a uma Rosalie já nervosa.

-Estou levando. – ela gritou trazendo o véu e Alice o pegou colocando na cabeça de Bella.

-Esta perfeito. – ela falou sorrindo e Bella sorriu se olhando no espelho.

Era lindo o vestido e ficou encantada com ele, Alice havia feito sua maquiagem e Rosalie seu cabelo, até a Sra. Coppe havia ajudado. Seu pai entrou em seu quarto e sorriu diante dela.

-Você esta tão linda filha. – Bella sorriu e abraçou o pai.

-Obrigada. – quem falou foi Alice que fez Charlie rir.

-Obrigada Alice por cuidar tão bem da minha menina. – Alice sorriu e os abraçou.

-Ai já me sinto parte da família. – Bella riu.

-Mais você é parte da família, é o que Edward sempre diz. – Alice sorriu mais, secando uma lagrima.

-Hei e eu? – Rosalie perguntou com uma mão na cintura.

-Vem pra cá Roy. – falou Alice divertida fazendo Rose gargalhar e se juntar a eles em um abraço.

Assim que se separaram Rosalie deu um beijo na testa de Bella e saiu, pois já estava na hora, Alice fez a mesma coisa, mais antes de sair falou com Charlie.

-De cinco minutos e pode sair com ela.

-Obrigada mais uma vez Alice. – ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Charlie e saiu para fora.

-Esta pronta querida? – Bella sorriu colocando a mão na barriga.

-Sim estamos. – seu pai estreitou os olhos para sua barriga, e Bella deu um grande sorriso e pegou a mão dele e colocou em cima.

-Eu vou ter um bebê. – Charlie suspirou, já estava imaginando que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer, como se eles o tivessem enganado da ultima vez.

-Eu sei querida.

-O que você vai ser do meu bebê?

-Bem, eu vou ser o vovô. – Bella sorriu, mais.

-E vai viajar com a gente?

-Bella eu não sei... – ela o abraçou com força.

-Pai, eu não gosto desse mundo, eu estou acostumada com minha ilha, e esse mundo me assusta, mais tem coisas nesse mundo que eu gosto muito e me dói deixar essas coisas para trás.

-Bella... – ela não o deixou falar.

-Eu gosto das coisas de comer, e gosto dos amigos que fiz, as roupas são um pouco estranhas mais eu me acostumei com elas, e Edward disse que tudo isso eu posso levar comigo, mais uma das coisas que eu mais gosto é você, e se eu não puder levar você comigo minha felicidade não vai ser completa.

Charlie sentiu uma lagrima escorrer e a abraçou com força, sua Bella estava aqui e percebeu que mesmo sem sua Renne podia voltar a viver, nem que fosse viver por Bella e seu neto.

-Eu acho que não é justo que você não tenha tudo que você gosta em sua nova vida, então eu vou com vocês.

-AAAAAAAAAH – Bella gritou de alegria e abraçou Charlie com força, ele beijou sua testa.

-Agora vamos filha. Vamos que esta na hora de sua nova vida começar.


	36. Chapter 34

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Quatro**

Edward já andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso com a demora, Emmett e Jasper soltavam risadinhas que o faziam bufar a cada cinco segundos.

-Que horas são?

-A mesma desde a ultima vez que você perguntou. – falou Jasper com calma.

-E quando foi a ultima vez? – Jasper sorriu.

-Faz um minuto. – Edward fez uma careta e voltou a olhar para a escada.

O casamento seria na casa de Charlie, havia flores no corrimão da escada, os sofás foram retirados da sala dando lugar a algumas cadeiras brancas, vários enfeites de rosas brancas e pêssegos decoravam todo o ambiente graças a Alice que quis deixar tudo perfeito.

-Quando vocês vão? – Edward parou de andar e olhou para Jasper.

-Amanha cedo.

-Cara não acredito que não vai com a gente.

-São só alguns meses Emmett, não vamos abandoná-los não se preocupe. – Emmett riu.

-Eu sei, mais vai ser estranho, sempre estivemos juntos, os mosqueteiros. – ele sorriu maroto e Edward e Jasper riram.

-Falando em mosqueteiro cadê James? – Edward pensou nisso também, desde o casamento de Emmett que não o viam, desde que...

-Não. – falaram os três juntos.

-Será?

-Denali?

-Não acredito? – e todos caíram na gargalhada.

-Parece que Alice estava certa no final. – Emmett falou sorrindo largamente.

-Sim, ela é realmente uma vidente.

-Só não contem isso a ela. – falou Jasper baixinho fazendo os outros rirem.

Rosalie desceu as escadas usando um lindo vestido azul turquesa, e logo Alice a seguiu.

Todos os convidados que consistiam em amigos de Charlie os antigos tripulantes do LA BELLA, e alguns conhecidos sentaram e uma musica soou ao fundo, passou alguns minutos e nada de Bella aparecer.

-Será que ela fugiu? – falou Emmett para Jasper que riu com o comentário, mais se calou ao ver o olhar assassino de Edward.

Edward já olhava desesperado para Alice que entendeu seu pedido para ir ver o que ouve, mais ela não chegou a dar um passo e Edward sorriu ao ver a mulher de sua vida.

Bella descia as escadas de braços dados com seu pai, o belo vestido moldado ao seu corpo pequeno e delicado, ela sorria lindamente e seus olhos nos dele.

Bella sorriu como boba ao ver Edward com um lindo terno, seus ombros largos e o peito forte estavam marcados pelo tecido. Ele estava mais lindo que nunca e quis correr até ele mais a mão de seu pai a fazia caminhar devagar.

Assim que alcançaram o pequeno altar improvisado, Charlie pegou a mão de Bella e colocou na de Edward.

-Eu te entrego meus bens mais preciosos Edward, cuide muito bem da minha filha e do meu neto. – Edward arregalou os olhos e olhou para Bella que sorria radiante, e suspirou olhando para Charlie.

-Desculpe. – ele falou baixo, mais as risadinhas de Jasper e Emmett mostraram que não foi baixo o suficiente.

-Tudo Bem filho. – Edward sorriu e apertou a mão de Charlie.

-Obrigada pai, eu cuidarei deles com minha própria vida. – Charlie sorriu e soltou a mão deles e foi se sentar ao lado da Sra. Coppe que se debulhava em lagrimas.

Bella sorriu segurando a mão de Edward, e ambos viram em direção ao padre que sorriu para ela, que corou ao lembrar da conversa sobre o vestido do padre, que no final não era vestido e sim batina.

-Meus amigos e irmãos, estão aqui reunidos para unir esse jovem casal em sagrado matrimonio. Ambos têm certeza de que é isso que querem?

-Sim. – falou Edward sorrindo e beijou a mão de Bella.

-Sim. – ela falou sorrindo também.

-Muito bem, meus caros amigos estão aqui hoje, para celebrar a união de Edward e Bella, um amor que durou anos, que superou a distancia, que mesmo de longe sempre souberam que pertenciam um ao outro.

"Um amor que hoje esta diante de nós firme e forte, finalmente vencendo os desafios e começando sua nova vida juntos, Edward e Bella, vocês aceitam unir suas vidas nos laços do sagrado matrimonio?

-Sim eu aceito. – falou Bella.

-Sim eu aceito. – completou Edward.

-As alianças? – pediu o padre e Jasper as entregou, o padre colocou uma na mão de Bella e outra na mão de Edward.

-Essa aliança é o símbolo do amor e devoção de vocês, - enquanto o padre falava eles colocavam a aliança no dedo um do outro. – Ela prova que pertencem um ao outro, que são parte um do outro, e que o que deus uniu em nome do amor nada pode separar.

-E pelo poder em mim investido eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos e roçou seus lábios nos dela, sua língua contornou o lábio com delicadeza e ela suspirou contra a boca dele de olhos fechados. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela, mais sem aprofundar o beijo, só tocando a boca dela com a sua.

-Eu te amo minha Bella. – ele falou antes de se afastar e ela sorriu e se jogou nos braços dele, o fazendo sorrir e a abraçar pela cintura.

-Também te amo meu Edward. – ela falou contra o ouvido dele, e ele pressionou os lábios em seu pescoço.

Separaram-se quando seus amigos vieram dar os parabéns e as felicitações. Edward soltou Bella mais segurou firme sua mão a mantendo perto o tempo todo.

Alguns empregados voltaram com taças de champanhe e eles comemoraram. Bella abarcou Alice e Rose, e chorou quando Alice disse que não ia com eles.

-Você não vai?

-Querida é só por um tempo. Jazz e eu vamos nos encontrar com vocês.

-Você promete?

-Claro que sim, somos família esqueceu? – Rose e Bella abraçaram Alice apertado.

-Vamos morrer de saudades. – falou Rose e ela sorriu.

-Eu também, mais pensei no monte de presentes que vou trazer quando voltar. – elas riram da animação de Alice.

-Não será o mesmo sem vocês. – falou Edward abraçando Jasper.

-Eu sei que sou indispensável, você e Emmett vão ficar perdidos sem mim. – Edward riu alto.

-Hei o que quer dizer com isso? – falou Emmett bravo

-Ainda me lembro de quando você nos levou para Portugal e queríamos ir à Itália. – Emmett se fez de ofendido.

-Foi um acidente, James tinha derrubado vinho no mapa.

-Não coloque a culpa nele por você não ter noção de direção.

-Eu tenho uma ótima noção de direção quer ver eu te chutar até a Itália.

-Com tanto que eu não vá parar em Portugal. – ambos se olhavam até caírem na gargalhada.

Edward rolou os olhos e os deixou com suas loucuras e achou sua noiva sentada com os olhos tristes.

-O que foi meu anjo?

-Alice não vai com a gente. – ele a levantou e a abraçou apertado.

-Ela vira nos visitar, e vai te trazer tantos vestidos e te fazer tanto penteados que você vai querer expulsa-la do navio. – Bella riu e colocou a cabeça contra o peito de Edward.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos e ele puxou o rosto dela para o olhá-lo, ela sorriu e ele a beijou com urgência até o ar se fazer necessário.

-Você esta pronta? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados e ela suspirou e ambos abriram os olhos.

-Pronta pra que?

-Para começar nossa vida. – ela sorriu e o abraçou apertado

-Eu sempre estive eu só esperava que você viesse me resgatar. – ele riu baixinho e colou seus lábios com os dela, em um dos muitos beijos de tirar o fôlego, pois era assim que iria beijá-la para sempre.


	37. Epilogo

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Epílogo**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. – Alice gritou quando viu o navio LA BELLA atracando em Siracusa e Bella descer correndo e se abraçaram.

-Alice que saudades.

-Querida priminha você esta tão linda, não acredito que perdi sua barriga.. Como você ficou? Me conta tudo...

-Alice respira. – Edward falou rindo e ela mostrou a língua para ele... e começou a gritar de novo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH olha o seu tamanho. – ela falou olhando Rosalie que estava com uma barriga de oito meses.

-Alice amiga que saudades. – elas se abraçaram, e Alice riu.

-OMG meus braços não conseguem se encontrar você está tão linda Rose.

-Eu vivo dizendo isso para ela, mais ela acha que eu só quero deixá-la feliz. – falou Emmett que descia do navio com uma menininha nos ombros.

-OMG quem é essa coisa fofa. – Bella riu e pegou a menina e levou até Alice.

Alice olhou para a criança de dois anos que tinha cabelos cor de bronze e olhos chocolates e sorriu admirando a filha de Edward e Bella.

-Nessie essa é a tia Alice.

-Oi coisa fofa. – Alice fez careta e a menininha riu. – Por que Nessie? – ela perguntou pegando a Nessie no colo e fazendo cócegas.

-Na verdade é Renesmee, são as junções de Renne e Esme nossas mães. – Edward explicou.

-Nessie foi o apelido que eu dei. – falou Emmett orgulhoso e Alice riu.

Jasper chegou alguns minutos depois acompanhados de Seth que abraçou os amigos com alegria.

-E ai capitão só mofando agora? – Edward riu apertando a mão do jovem amigo.

-Levando minhas garotas para conhecer o mundo.

-Tem lugar pra mais um nessa aventura?

-Sempre tem meu amigo. – Seth sorriu e cumprimentou Bella que o abraçou e mostrou Nessie.

Todos se reuniram no navio, contando suas aventuras desde que se separaram a dois anos.

Alice contou do monte de roupas que comprou, o que fez Emmett fazer varias piadinha dizendo que Jasper foi a falência.

Emmett contou que quase foi prezo, pois o pai de Rose o acusou de ser pirata e seqüestrou sua filha. Mais que ficou feliz ao saber que ela estava casada, mais preferia que não fosse com um pirata.

Emmett tentava toda hora provar que não era pirata, mais o pai de Rose era tão teimoso quanto ela.

Bella contou que Charlie estava sempre viajando com eles, mais ele dava suas escapadas para relembrar os lugares em que sempre ia quando jovem o que era o caso agora, já que ele estava nas ilhas Fiji.

Seth contou que viajou pelo mundo de navios em navio, e que encontrou James que estava casado com uma ruiva, que era muito chata. James até tentou fugir, mais ela descobriu e o prendeu em casa.

Todos riram e continuaram conversando, até o anoitecer.

Novas historias, novos rumos, mais todos unidos.

Emmett e Rose que descobriram o amor de um jeito estranho e confuso mais não deixou de ser amor até hoje.

Alice e Jasper, que continuavam viajando pelo mundo e percebendo que pertenciam um ao outro, como sempre.

Seth que ainda não encontrara o amor mais que só queria uma nova aventura.

Edward, Bella e Nessie, que começavam sua família, do jeito que gostavam, sem preconceitos, sem regras, somente o amor deles para lhes guiar na aventuras que a vida colocasse no caminho deles.

Edward olhou para Bella que segurava Nessie no colo e sorriu, esticou sua mão segurando a dela e beijou a palma.

-Minha garota selvagem. – ele sussurrou contra sua mão a fazendo rir baixinho.

Sim ela era sua garota selvagem e esperava que fosse para sempre, pois ele sempre ia amá-la exatamente como ela era.

Pura.

Inocente.

E Selvagem.

**Fim!**


End file.
